Two Of A Kind
by RAWRxIMAxDINOSAUR
Summary: Sebastian opened his door and stared across the hall to her bedroom. None other than his stepsister Kathryn Merteuil. Since he was eight years old he had, had an infatuation about Kathryn
1. The Bond

**Two Of A Kind**

I don't own "_Cruel Intentions_" or any of the characters from the movie. All characters that were not in the movie are those of mine.

* * *

Kathryn Merteuil scrunched up her nose and sniffled. The coke she had just snorted was a substantial amount more then usual, Kathryn wasn't used to it yet. Her nose tingled as the white powder made its way into her system. She layed back on her bed comfortably staring up at her ceiling.

She fingered her diamond necklace playfully. Her petite pale hands gliding over the beautiful diamond on the white gold chain it was on. The necklace had been a gift from Sebastian on her 11th birthday and she wore it everyday without fail. Five years on and the necklace still was being worn, everyday.

She smiled to herself remembering that Sebastian had thrown the small box it was in at her the day of her party and then walked off to the pool side to stare at the girls whom were occupying the pool.

* * *

Sebastian Valmont scribbled furiously at his leather bound journal. He made careful note to write every detail of his conquest the previous night. The words he wrote included; _Sexy, flexible and exhausting._

He finished writing down his events and placed the journal down on his bedside table. He ran a finger over the leather cover; the leather was clean considerably nice to touch. Memories flooded back to the day he was given the journal. Two years ago, he was fourteen and the brunette girl he lived with had thrown it at him after fighting over something.

She had scowled at him and yelled, screaming crude words across the room, then throwing the leather book at his head she told him it was for him, to write all his conquests in and what ever else he decided worthy of. Little did she know that the book became a place where Sebastian wrote down all sorts of things about his step-sister, Kathryn Merteuil.

* * *

Sebastian opened his door and stared across the hall to _her_ bedroom. None other than his step-sister Kathryn. Since he was eight years old he had, had an infatuation about Kathryn. For over the years it had become more. Now him being the over hormonal step-brother he was, wanted to fuck her more then anything. But it wasn't just that anymore. Sebastian had feelings for his beautiful step-sister.

"Oh Sebastian" Kathryn's eyes fixated on her handsome curly blonde haired, blue eyed step brother, gazing at him flirtatiously. Her brown hair fell carelessly and elegantly down her back. Her green eyes could burn a hole in you.

Sebastian met Kathryn eyes with his, briefly his blue eyes wandered down her body. Kathryn stood in the middle of her room, hands on hips, in a very skimpy black bikini. It didn't leave much the imagination, it barely covered anything. It was what Sebastian liked.

"Would you be ever so kind to help me with this?"

Kathryn turned around, she needed help tying up the back of her bikini top, and Sebastian was oh too keen to help. But of course didn't want to show it to the Ice Princess herself. So Sebastian grumpily stormed across the hall into the blue and gold room of Kathryn.

"Kathryn, are you really _that_ in-capable of tying up your own top"

Kathryn waited until he finished. His hands ran down the sides of her slim frame. His hands were warm against Kathryn's cold skin. She very much liked Sebastian touching her. Of course, nothing she would be too keen on admitting to anyone, especially Sebastian himself.

"No Sebastian, actually I just wanted to get you here so we could fuck"

"What? Are..I mean…serious?"

"Yes as serious as I am about sick little children"

He sighed realizing that she was joking. Kathryn would do just about anything with Sebastian except that. She wouldn't let him enter her. She wanted to be in control, to be in control she had to resist giving into temptation to give him the one thing he wanted.

"Well then, I guess you should lie your pretty ass down on that bed so I can fuck your brains out"

He gestured over to the bed, smirking at his step-sister in an evil but charming way. Kathryn wanted to tease Sebastian. So she went over to her bed and layed down, her head resting against pillows so she could still see him.

"Coming?" Her hands slid down her chest to her waist, biting her lip, and then licking her lips as if to say_ come and get me Sebastian_.

Sebastian, taking the bait, walked over to Kathryn and pulled himself on top of her. Holding his weight by his hands, he teasingly kissed her neck the way only _he_ knew how to. Kathryn melted away at this act of Sebastian's.

She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him in for what meant to be a small and less than passionate kiss, it ended up lasting longer than most kisses and being more intense then any kiss they'd ever had before.

Kathryn pulled away first, turning her head to the side. Sebastian didn't give up. He kissed her neck playfully and grinded himself on her. Kathryn let out small whimpers, with almost nothing between the two of them she could clearly feel his hard on.

"Sebastian"

Kathryn's voice was sexy and soft as she moaned her step-brother's name into his ear. Sebastian more turned on rolled her over so she was on top. She grinded him hard, making sure he knew that _she_ was in control and nothing would change.

Sebastian started to moan in pleasure, his hands held Kathryn roughly at her hips. He pushed her down and pulled her forward and back on to him roughly. She didn't care, she liked it this way. When she knew Sebastian was ready she licked his lips and got off him.

"And you thought I'd fuck you"

She laughed and fixed her hair in her mirror, she could see Sebastian in the mirror his face was priceless.

"Fuck you Kathryn"

"Oh sweetheart, that's just what your _not_ going to do"

"Don't be so sure princess. I will one day be inside you and it will be the **best** fuck you've ever had"

He got off the bed, his hard on still noticeable, he walked over to a now seated Kathryn in front of her mirror. He reached down and pulled her hair from her face gently and kissed her neck.

"I'll have you one day Kathryn"

"Sebastian…oh….STOP!"

Her eyes were closed as Sebastian kissed her neck, reaching down and into her bikini top he played with her nipples, twisting them between his index finger and thumb gently, just the way Kathryn liked it.

"I'm serious Valmont. If you don't stop..oh…I will hurt you"

Sebastian wasn't threatened by Kathryn and continued to play with her breasts and nipples. Not noticing, Kathryn moved her hand to the back of her and grabbed Sebastian's erection, harder then he would have liked.

"OW FUCK!" He yelled, his eyes firmly closed, wincing at the pain she was inflicting on him. Kathryn got up from her seat.

"When I say stop I mean it dear brother" She let go and blew him a kiss, turning on her heel she strutted out of her room and downstairs to be surprised by both Kathryn and Sebastian's parents.

"Kathryn, why what a surprise" Tiffany Merteuil, Kathryn's mother addressed her daughter.

A startled Kathryn jumped in fright; she had not expected anyone other then Sebastian and the maids to be around.

"Mother, oh you're back from your trip. How are you?"

Kathryn walked up to her mother and gave her a tight hug, as family usually would. Unknown to most people but Kathryn hated her mother, she hated her more then she hated Sebastian's alcoholic perverted excuse for a father. On that note Edward Valmont appeared from his study.

"Kathryn dear, come here and give your step-father a hug" Edward made his way over to his beautiful and very much younger step-daughter. He pulled her into a tight hug, his hand going below where a normal father-daughter relationship should go. His hands made their way to Kathryn perfect shaped ass and he squeezed it gently.

"Edward" Tiffany said politely knowing exactly what he was doing.

Edward let go of his china doll step-daughter and returned to his wife's side.

"KATHRYN! BRING YOUR ASS BACK HERE I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU!" Sebastian yelled from the stop of the stairs, not noticing that they weren't alone.

"You still have an erec-"

"Sebastian" Kathryn scowled at her rowdy step-brother.

Sebastian had reached the bottom of the stairs and stood next to his step-sister.

"Hello son, how has your week been?" Edward patted his only son's shoulder, showing a smile that was too nice to be genuine.

"Well it was good, until you and your gold digging whore showed up"

"Sebastian" Kathryn whacked her brother's arm and smiled politely at her mother who glared an icy stare at the younger Valmont.

"Sebastian that was rude, apologize to your step-mother"

Sebastian sighed then turned to his step-mother.

"I'm sorry _mother_ for calling you a gold digging whore. I was meant to say it was good until my father and his gold digging, plastic, whore showed up"

Kathryn whacked Sebastian again, but harder this time. He let out a small yelp that was only heard by Kathryn and himself.

"It's okay Sebastian, we won't be here for long. A few days at the most. I have a charity even to hold and then Kathryn's Aunty Lucy, Uncle Ted and cousin Cassidy are coming in for the weekend"

Kathryn's eyes widened. The two things she hated, acting as Mary fucking Sunshine, just so her mother could parade her daughter around like a show pony and seeing her cousin Cassidy.

Cassidy was only a year younger. Cassidy and Kathryn had been close when they were children but over the years, mostly when Kathryn met Sebastian, things changed. Kathryn was no longer then small innocent child. Sebastian had filled her mind with mischievous ways and things to do. Unfortunately Cassidy always tried to copy this and acted just like Kathryn.

Sebastian sighed. Another charity event, another conquest and another Cassidy episode. It wasn't that he didn't like Cassidy, of course he liked her. She was almost as beautiful as Kathryn. Her hair was brown, a lighter shade then Kathryn's and her green eyes were stunning, nothing like Kathryn's but still something that were special. It was the fact that Cassidy acted like Kathryn and seriously one Kathryn is enough to last anyone 4 life times, he didn't need another Kathryn around to make his life a living hell.

"I expect you to be nice to your step-cousin Sebastian. This means no playing with her. She is out of the question" His father warned him.

Edward strode over to his step-daughter one again. He put his arm around her shoulder and eyed her cleavage.

"I'm sure you'll keep an eye on both Cassidy and Sebastian" He smiled that naughty Valmont smile; it disgusted Kathryn to be coming for such an old man. She didn't mind it when Sebastian smiled at her like that. In fact she liked it. But not him.

Sebastian saw how uncomfortable Kathryn was and rescued her.

"Kathryn, weren't you going for that swim? Why don't I join you"

He grabbed her hand and led her to the indoor pool with in the Valmont town house.

"Thanks" She said, gracefully getting into the warm pool and swimming laps.

* * *

The Valmont townhouse was decorated elegantly as The Upper East Side's richest entered the exquisite home of the Vamont-Merteuil's. The ball room was filled with the richest of the Upper East Side getting drunk and gossiping about god knows what.

Kathryn stepped down the first step of the stairs to the ball room in her elegant black, strapless Chanel gown. But before she could go any further someone pulled her into the darkness, where they were out of the eyes of the public.

Before Kathryn could question the fuck wit who dared to pull her away he started to kiss her. She kissed back, her hand moving to the back of his neck and his to her small waist. Once he had pulled back Kathryn regained focus and took a look at the man who had kissed her with such passion.

"Sebastian?"

He greeted her by kissing her neck and caressing her breast outside of her gown. For a few moments Kathryn was caught up in all of this and just relaxed as her step-brother did as he willed to.

"You look wonderful tonight Kathryn"

"Don't I always"

Kathryn's hand moved to the growing bulge in his pants and she rubbed it hard, pushing herself against him as they continued to kiss.

"Kathryn" Sebastian murmured into her ear.

She was about to put her hands inside his pants when her mother started to speak on the microphone, addressing the crowd.

"First of all I'd like to thank you all for taking time out to attend this charity function. I'm sure as you are all aware tonight we are supporting the homeless.."

"Oh fuck" Kathryn whispered.

"What is it? I haven't even touched you _down there_ yet" He laughed at her.

"Not that, I'm supposed to be making a speech in a few"

Kathryn pulled herself away and adjusted herself, checking herself in the nearby mirror. She looked down to Sebastian's pants that were now bulging with an erection.

"Down boy" She snickered as she made her way down the stairs to the stage to await her mother's introduction.

"And on that note I'd like to introduce you to my daughter Kathryn Merteuil" Tiffany smiled one of her fake smiles that made her look like her face was pinched together and stepped down from the microphone.

"Good evening, as I'm sure you aware I'm Kathryn Merteuil. I just want to address the importance of donating money to the homeless as I'm sure you already know there are millions of people who live on our streets…." Kathryn rambled on.

Sebastian sat at the bar on the far side of the room drinking and talking to a blonde girl.

"Oh you think so?" The girl giggled as Sebastian charmed his way into her heart.

"No Sally I know so, you're so beautiful I don't know why you're not already a model"

Sebastian's hand moved slowly up her thigh and caressed her leg softly.

"So I thank you all for coming, I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening and please don't forget to donate" Kathryn finished walking off stage. As she walked off she noticed her step-brother flirting with a blonde on the far side of the room.

She made her way over to her gorgeously handsome step-brother, when she reached him she pulled the blonde up.

"What are you doing?" The blonde screeched at Kathryn.

"Excuse me but my step-brother and I have some unfinished business"

As the blonde walked off in a huff Sebastian pulled Kathryn to the seat next him.

"What the fuck was that? I was this close to having her in my bed!" He yelled in a whisper to her.

"I could think of better things to do"

"Like what? Snorting some coke, sorry Kat but I think I'll leave that one up to you" He got up to leave when Kathryn stopped him.

She smiled at him and got to his ear, to anyone else this could have looked like a brother-sister talk but they both knew better. She touched his neck softly.

"Better things like you fucking me on your bed as I scream your fucking name through out the whole house"

Sebastian's eyes widened and she could tell he wanted to say yes.

"And if I agree?" He questioned.

"You'll have the best night of your life, not to mention the best fuck of your life"

Sebastian put his arm around his sister.

"Meet me in your room in five minutes, go after I leave that way it won't look suspicious"

Sebastian let go of his step-sister. "I'll be there"

Kathryn left Sebastian and he immediately made his way to his room. He sat in the dark thinking of Kathryn naked underneath him as he penetrated her small and fragile body. His dick was now hardening under the though.

Kathryn opened the door to Sebastian's room and entered it, making sure no one had seen her and to lock the door.

"Sebastian?"

He walked up to her and kissed her passionately, pinning her to the door roughly and kissing down her neck to her breasts.

"Sebastian slow down god"

Kathryn pushed him off and walked over to his bed spreading her legs she sat comfortably on top of the 5 thousand dollar bed spread. "Come and get me"

Sebastian calmly made his way to Kathryn he positioned himself so he was on top of. He kissed and bit at her neck playfully, she whimpered softly. His hand travelled down to her panties and he pushed them aside so he could rub her.

"Your wet Kathryn" He whispered into her ear.

"No fucking joke, after what you did before"

He smirked; he couldn't believe he was actually going to bed the one woman he had been wanting to fuck since he was eight.

He pulled off her panties aggressively and made it so his face was in front of Kathryn's pussy. He licked at her and lapped up her juices as she moaned and groaned, trying not to be loud. She gripped his bed sheet tightly and arched her back.

"Fucking hell Sebastian" Kathryn groaned as she shook vigorously, she was ready to explode.

"Stay fucking still"

"I can't help…oh god…I can't help it"

He stopped licking at her and let go. "Now maybe you'll stop"

Kathryn was wide eyes and pouted her pale pink lips at him.

"I thought we were going to fuck" He complained to Kathryn.

"Make me scream and we will"

With that Sebastian put his head back in between her legs and lapped her up. Her hips bucked violently as she came inside his mouth.

"Oh fucking….ah!" She screamed. Luckily the party was downstairs and it was loud.

Sebastian licked his lips and kissed her neck.

"Now can we fuck? My dick is so hard Kathryn"

"Sorry Sebastian, but I have a party to attend to I believe William is waiting downstairs for me"

"William?"

"William, you fucked his sister last week"

"Oh that faggot, why will you fuck him and not me?"

"Because Valmont you are no challenge and I like a challenge"

Kathryn got up from his bed and pulled on her panties and straightened her dress and hair. She placed a soft kiss on Sebastian's cheek and fingered his curly blonde hair.

"See you later Valmont"

* * *

**A/N: So I've taken a break from Hidden Secrets just for maybe a week, I had a new idea and I didn't want to incorporate it into Hidden Secrets. Instead I wanted to make a new story. I will try my best to keep them going steady and update both regularly. This probably will be my first and last update for 5 or so days, unless I get time tomorrow afternoon sometime.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed that first chapter. Please don't forget to review after reading.**


	2. Sebastian's Best Friend

**Two Of A Kind**

* * *

"Oh god Sebastian!" A 17 year old red head was screaming at the top of her lungs in Sebastian's room.

"Don't stop, oh fuck"

"Enjoying this Karen?"

"Yesssssssssssss"

Karen and Sebastian finished up, the read head layed in his bed twirling his blonde curls around her finger playfully, while Sebastian wrote her into his leather bound journal.

_So as another conquest as been added the many notches of my bed, I conclude in saying that Karen is a lousy fuck. She may be fucking adorable and have a killer body but she is too loud and afterwards she likes to cuddle._

Sebastian sighed placing the book on the side table then getting up. He was not a shy person so he didn't bother to hide his limp dick. Whether it was hard or not it was still a fair size. Sebastian scrambled around for his clothes that were scattered everywhere.

"Sebastian what are you doing?"

"Getting dressed"

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to my Aunt's"

"Can I stay here?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because frankly Karen you're a bad fuck and I wouldn't want you here when I get back as I'll probably have another pretty girl to screw"

Sebastian looked to the red headed girl. Her pretty face was red with embarrassment and she had started to cry. She got up from his bed and gathered her clothes.

"Don't cry Karen"

Karen sobbed as she put on her dress. Sebastian opened the door for her and smiled his charming smile at her.

"See-you Karen, thanks for the lousy fuck"

Once she had left he slammed the door. Nothing had been satisfying him lately. He could fuck any girl and no one would keep him interested. Any girl except for Kathryn of course. He cursed at himself for always thinking about her, sure she was as beautiful as they get and she probably was a good fuck but no girl would get Sebastian this worked up. Not even Kathryn Merteuil.

"Pondering are we dear brother?"

"Kathryn, what do _you _want?"

"I want you to fuck me"

"Uh no"

"I was joking anyway. Seriously I need you to go to Blaine's and pick up my package please"

Sebastian looked at her confused. Why did he have to do it? No, why should he do it. Her slender doll like frame was hugged with a tight red dress that came up just above her knees.

"And why would I want to do that?"

"Because you love me"

Sebastian winced; neither he nor Kathryn liked the word love. In fact they despised it. They both thought that loving or any type of emotion for that fact made everyone weak, thus why they were above everybody and didn't like the word.

"I don't love you Kathryn"

"No your right, you just want to screw me"

"That's right sweetheart"

Sebastian buttoned up his white dress shirt and put on his black suit jacket. No he wasn't going to some fancy party; this was Sebastian's usual dress code. He always wore a suit with a dressy shirt no matter where he went. Sebastian pushed her aside and started to walk out the door.

"Where do you think your going Sebastian?"

"I do believe that, that is none of your business Kathryn"

"Well I want to know"

Kathryn pulled him back and stared up at his handsome face into those gorgeous blue eyes he had inherited from his father.

"Where are you going Kat?"

"None of your business. Now tell me where are you going?"

Kathryn pulled him closer to her and scowled at him. She wanted to know where Sebastian was going.

"If you have to know I'm going to Aunt Helen's. She has some of my mother's old friends staying there and I thought I would go see them"

Kathryn laughed hysterically at him.

"What? You can't expect me to believe that you, Sebastian Valmont are going to your Aunt Helen's just to visit some old family friends who are twice your age"

"Actually no, I never said they were _all_ my age. When I was 5, before my mother and father had split we used to have some really close friends who had a daughter 2 days younger than myself. If my memory serves me correctly her name was Elise"

"So you're going to go there and fuck her?"

"No, I'm going to go see how she is"

"Unbelievable, you pussy"

Kathryn stormed off downstairs to her awaiting limo. She had a date with William and didn't intend on being late all because she was curious about this Elise girl.

* * *

Sebastian entered the cosy living room of his Aunt Helen's estate. He was staying for the weekend and had just gone and changed after the lengthy car ride.

"Aunt Helen!" Sebastian yelled with fake enthusiasm.

"Oh Sebastian!"

His Aunt Helen got up and rushed over to her nephew. She hugged him tightly as he did in return.

"Heather, Brian and Elise you remember Sebastian"

Sebastian stood in front of the guests politely and gave them his charming smiled. He looked to Elise who had certainly grown up some since he last saw her 5 years ago. Elise's blonde slightly wavy hair fell down her back almost to her hips. The top she was wearing certainly did wonders for her large breasts as Sebastian found him self wandering back to them. She stared up at her child hood friend with her honey brown eyes.

"Sebastian" She shrieked and got up. She wrapped her small arms around the handsome boy who she couldn't believe was her best friend when she was little.

"Hey Elise, it's been so long"

Sebastian pushed her back softly and admired the stunning girl.

"I know, I've missed you so much"

"I've missed you too"

Sebastian looked back and genuinely smiled at his Aunt. She gestured for him to take a seat beside her so he did. Relaxing comfortably on the couch next to his Aunt Helen he kept smiling to Elise.

"So Sebastian, how is your father doing these days?" Heather inquired.

Sebastian let out a quiet sigh. "Fine I suppose, he's always away on business trips, while Tiffany is half way around the world doing god knows what, leaving Kathryn and I at home"

He looked out to the garden in wonders about what Kathryn was doing right now.

"Tiffany? Kathryn?" Elise asked, wondering who the two were.

"Oh sorry, my father remarried a few years ago to Tiffany Merteuil. Kathryn is her daughter and my step sister. She's 6 months younger then us"

"How lovely" Brian commented.

"Yes, it is" Sebastian smiled to himself thinking about how him and Kathryn always had mind games going on usually meaning he got rewarded for what ever it was going on.

"Sebastian why don't you take Elise here and show her around the Estate I'm sure you two can have some fun"

Helen's hand rested on Sebastian's shoulder.

"I think we might just do that, if you want to of course Elise"

Elise blushed. "Of course"

Sebastian held out his hand and grabbed hers, helping her up. He pulled her gently from the room waving at the other occupants he led her out into the far back garden where they couldn't be seen from the many windows of the Rosemond Estate.

"Oh thank god for that" Elise dropped her fake act and pulled out a cigarette from in between her breasts. She placed it in her mouth and lit it.

"Your parents are rather bland" Sebastian stated.

"At least you don't have to act like a good girl around them"

"I'd be rather worried if I did, you know seeing as I am a guy"

"Very funny Bastian"

Sebastian got out one of his own cigarettes and lit it up. Little did most people know, only those who were close to Elise, but Elise was no where near what people called good. In a way she was like Kathryn. She shared some qualities about how she kept up the act but she wasn't cruel like Kathryn and she did not tease Sebastian. In actual fact they had never kissed or done anything inappropriate together.

"So how have you been Lissy?"

"Fine thanks, what about you? How's Manchester treating you?"

Sebastian turned his nose up. "That school is driving me crazy, the people in it, the girls, the dick head guys and most of all Kathryn Merteuil"

"But isn't she your step-sister?"

Before Sebastian could answer Kathryn had appeared in a dainty summer dress, she looked amazing and innocent all in one. Not knowing who she was Elise butted the cigarette hiding it.

"Sebastian, I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Are you his girlfriend?"

Sebastian cracked up laughing.

"Hardly, Elise White this is Kathryn Merteuil, Kathryn this is Elise"

Kathryn extended her hand politely and shook the pretty girl's hand.

"It's nice to meet you Elise"

"You too" Elise looked into Kathryn's eyes. They were un-readable. She wanted to know how Kathryn worked and why there was something odd about her.

The three teenagers talked for awhile before heading back to the house for some lunch. Heather, Brian, Helen, Kathryn, Elise and Sebastian gathered around the large dining table.

"So do you have a girlfriend Bastian?" Elise asked as she ate her salad.

"No, not really, I mean there are a few special girls who I see, but no one really"

Kathryn hid her laughter, she knew what he meant and it made her want to burst out it laughter at just what he was trying to say. Poor Elise had no clue Kathryn thought to herself.

"Kathryn do you attend Manchester as well?" Heather asked the porcelain doll like girl. Before Kathryn could answer Helen did it for her.

"Oh yes she does, she's quite involved in school. Student Body President, president of the French club. She's always trying to raise money for her school and always hosting charity events with her mother" Helen boasted about her step-niece.

"Very impressive" Elise noted.

Kathryn smiled politely. She looked to her step-brother who seemed as bored as her so she decided to have some fun. She placed his hand under her dress high on her thigh. Sebastian didn't make any face expression what so ever. So Kathryn proceeded. When he didn't do anything again she took his hand out of her dress and put hers next to his groin. Still Sebastian didn't seem phased. So she started to rub his limp dick. His face remained calm and un-readable as did hers as the conversation at the lunch table continued. When Sebastian grabbed her hand roughly, without people noticing and made her do it harder she knew he was ready to come. She kept going harder and harder and fast, groping it as best as she could outside of his pants. When he was ready he leaned over and whispered into her ear _stop_. Being the bitch Kathryn truly was she didn't stop. She kept going. Sebastian tried to restrain her without everyone turning and asking what the hell was going on but he couldn't. So Kathryn still went on. He tensed for a few moments and Kathryn knew if she touched him just once more he would blow in his pants.

"So Sebastian what are you, Kathryn and Elise going to get up to?" His Aunt Helen asked him.

Kathryn knew this would be the perfect time to do it, so she grabbed him fiercely but so it would pleasure him just as he was answering.

"We're going to…FUCKK!!!!!" The last word screamed as he came.

Heather, Brian and Helen gasped at his crudeness. Elise looked confused at his sudden out burst. While Kathryn put a shock look on her face when she was really smiling on the inside.

"Oh sorry, excuse me, I-I" As Sebastian struggled for words Kathryn decided she would rescue him after making him explode.

"I accidentally scratched him, oh look at that I'm sorry Sebastian, we should go clean up this" She gestured to his hand which was fine, but really she meant his pants.

"Your right we should"

They both excused them selves and got up. Sebastian once out of the sight of the others hurried to his bedroom. He pulled off his pants and boxers as Kathryn walked in.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?" He yelled at Kathryn.

"You seemed bored I thought I'd have some fun"

"Fun? We almost got caught you bitch"

She walked over to him and got on to her knees.

"I'm sorry Sebastian, can I clean you up?"

"No, fuck off"

"What?"

"I said fuck off"

"Oh what you'd rather that goody two shoes Elise do it?"

"Shut up because you don't know anything about Elise and no I wouldn't"

Kathryn stood up and walked out of his room in anger. Sebastian cleaned himself up and put on a new pair of boxers then returned in to his pants. He walked downstairs to the now empty dining room. He looked out the window and saw Kathryn and Elise speaking.

"Really? Wow that's outstanding" Elise commented.

"Well it's all due to my hard work really, with some help from my step-brother as well"

"Ladies, good afternoon" Sebastian sat down beside Elise.

Kathryn snarled at him ignoring the fact that he had just spoken to her.

"Bastian, why did you take so long?" Elise asked.

Fucking Bastian? Kathryn thought to herself. Elise looked to Sebastian lovingly and placed her hand on his. Sebastian didn't seem to mind this unusual act of caring.

"Oh I was just looking through something"

"I'm sure you were" Kathryn smiled politely.

Elise took her hand off Sebastian's and placed it on the table instead, a dangling chain bracelet hung from her small wrist. Kathryn eyed the white gold jewellery. It had something engraved on it, on the small rectangular bit in the middle, she wondered what.

"What's that? It's pretty" Kathryn asked, knowing that she would show her.

Elise blushed. "Oh this? Nothing, just something Sebastian bought me"

"Sebastian?"

"Yes me Kathryn" Sebastian smirked.

"What does it say?" Kathryn asked.

Elise extended her wrist to Kathryn and pulled the rectangular bit around so Kathryn could see it. The bracelet was quite nice and Kathryn was suddenly jealous, sure Sebastian had bought her that necklace that she always wore, but why not something so pretty with engraving?

"_Elise, best friends forever_" Kathryn read out loud.

Kathryn secretly laughed inside, laughing at the horrid brother she had. What the fuck? He wasn't like that. He must have been a real pussy when he was younger.

"That's sweet Valmont"

"Yes it is Kathryn"

"Bastian bought it for me when I saw him 5 years ago, we knew we wouldn't see each other for quite awhile seeing as I was moving and his mother had died" Elise let out.

"And what did Sebastian get in return?" Kathryn pried at the private life of the two.

"A leather bound journal, I wrote in the first page, but I'm sure Sebastian hasn't still got it"

"Actually Elise, he writes in it everyday" Kathryn snickered.

"Oh really? Wow I never would have guessed. I bet you don't remember what I wrote in the first page though" Elise challenged Sebastian playfully.

"_Dear Sebastian, I will always miss you, since we were kids we've been the best of friends. I hope you're not still angry at me for wrecking your favourite book the other day. I hope we be best friends forever. Love Lissy_" Sebastian recited the first page like he read it every day.

Kathryn was stunned, there were few things Sebastian actually cared to remember. Her birthday, his birthday and his mother's birthday. Never had she seen Sebastian care about someone so much as to remember every word on a stupid note.

"Well Valmont I'm impressed"

"Thanks"

"Excuse me now, I have to go do something" Kathryn stated as she got up from the seat.

"Like throw up your lunch" He muttered under his breath just loud and clear enough for Kathryn to hear. She turned back and scowled at him with her eyes intently set on him, like she was mentally burning a hole through him for that comment.

"Finally she's gone, she's so...goody" Elise said.

"Don't be fooled, Kathryn is the bitch of bitches"

Elise giggled at Sebastian's snide comment.

* * *

**A/N: Second Chapter! I hope I didn't disappoint anyone. I like this chapter and I quite like the introduction of Elise. I have many plans for little Elise and some for Kathryn and Sebastian. I didn't have so much sexual contact in this one as I'm sure I've used plenty in the last chapter and my other story in progress "Hidden Secrets". Don't stop reading though. I will include some K/S action sooner or later, maybe in the next chapter or so.**

**Don't forget to review.**


	3. Elise White

Sebastian took a seat in between Kathryn and Elise at the long dining table as they all awaited dinner to be served. He smiled slightly at Elise as he turned to her, then he turned to Kathryn and looked into her emerald eyes, she returned the look.

"Is everything set for tonight Helen?" Heather asked as her plate was being placed in front of her. The freshly cut roast chicken pieces let off steam from the plate.

Kathryn looked up suddenly interested in the conversation. Party, what party? There was never a party that went un-heard of in Kathryn's books. She looked over to Sebastian who had the same look as Kathryn, that of confusion. Neither of them had any idea of what was going on.

"What party may I ask?" Kathryn questioned politely.

"Elise's welcoming to Manchester Prep dear" Helen said placing her wrinkly frail hand on top of Kathryn's.

"What?" Sebastian asked.

"Didn't Elise tell you?" Brian said.

"Elise tell me what?"

"That we've bought a house in New York and she's starting at Manchester after the summer holidays" Heather told Sebastian.

Both Sebastian and Kathryn's looks were priceless. They were shocked and surprised at the sudden events. Sebastian had thought that Elise was just visiting for a few weeks, not that she would be moving here.

"Daddy I hadn't told Sebastian yet, I wanted it to be a surprise" Elise stated.

"Well the cats out of the bag now dear, the party is all set to go. Kathryn I'm sure you'll be delighted to attend, I've invited all of Manchester's students and staff along as well as your parents and a few other friends" Helen told Kathryn and Elise.

Oh great. Kathryn thought to herself. She had to see all her class mates and act like Mary fucking Sunshine. Something she didn't want to do. She was in no mood to keep up her good girl act and intended on going back to the city today to go clubbing and find a good fuck, obviously there was no way that was happening now that this party was going on.

"I'll be there Aunt Helen don't you worry" Kathryn said with fake enthusiasm that only Sebastian knew was fake.

"I hope you'll come too Sebastian" Elise said smiling at him.

"Yeah I'll be there"

* * *

Kathryn stepped inside Sebastian's room in her elegant white party gown. The party had only just started and people were still arriving. She wanted to see what Sebastian was doing.

Her heels clicked on the wooden floor as she stepped further into the room. The shower was running and steam was coming from under neath the door, suggesting that Sebastian was in the shower. Kathryn turned the door knob of the bathroom door and went inside, Sebastian still being in the shower did not hear the door open nor did he see Kathryn step inside.

Sebastian switched off the shower and opened the glass door, taking the towel he wrapped it around his waist and stepped out of the shower. His eyes fixed on a pair of small feet in a pair of silver high heels. His eyes followed up the body until he met a pair of emerald green eyes. He stared into her eyes for what seemed like minutes when it was really seconds until she broke the stare and look down at his dripping torso.

"My oh my Sebastian"

Sebastian walked over to her; he placed a hand on her waist and looked down onto her. Kathryn looked up at his blue eyes, their mouth just inches away, she could feel his warm breath on her face. He moved in closer until they were all but touching.

"You look nice" Sebastian stated.

"Nice? Don't you think that's a bit of an understatement?" Kathryn whispered.

Sebastian moved into to kiss her; she closed her eyes and parted her lips ready to have yet another passionate kiss with Sebastian. At the last moment he moved away and walked straight past her into his bedroom. She followed in, slightly angry that he had deprived her of that kiss she so badly wanted but wouldn't admit.

"Okay, you look pretty"

"I suppose pretty will have to do, but I would rather being called other than pretty, it's so bland"

"Sorry sweetheart but that's all you're getting tonight"

He walked over to a cupboard where all his suits where. Pulling out a black suit pant and jacket he layed them carefully on the bed behind him. He moved to the next cupboard and rifled through the many dress shirts he kept at his Aunt's house. He picked out two, a blue one that matched his eyes and a white one. He decided on the blue one and put the white one back. He placed the blue one with his suit pant and jacket.

"You know the party has started right?"

"I know"

"Then why are you only now deciding to get ready?"

"Because I can"

"Well seeing as you're already late maybe we can…you know"

Kathryn pulled the towel from his waist, revealing a very sexy behind of the young Valmont. Sebastian didn't bother to shriek or gasp or even grab something to hide himself, instead he just kept looking through draws to find the boxers he wanted to wear tonight. Once he found them he turned around towards Kathryn with a less then satisfied look.

"What are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be down there spinning lies or something?"

"I can think of better things to do, besides that my speech isn't in another hour or so"

She walked over to Sebastian and roughly pushed him into the cupboard behind him, a wooden handle from one of the doors jabbing him in the back.

"Ouch! Fuck Kathryn"

He moved forward quickly not even caring that Kathryn was pushed up against him. All he could think about was the bruise he was going to have later on that night from her pushing him into that cupboard.

"Oh I'm sorry Sebastian, why don't you come here and I'll make you feel better"

"No thanks, I have a party to get to"

He pulled on his pants and pulled the belt tight around his waist. He looked to Kathryn who showed no expression but he knew deep down she was shocked and surprised. Usually Sebastian melted in her hands.

"Don't you want to mess around before hand?"

Kathryn grabbed one of his hands from his shirt that he was buttoning up and put it on her waist as she moved in closer to him so she was pressed against him. She planted small soft kisses on his neck. For a few moments he was caught up in the mood but then stopped remembering the party. He pushed Kathryn back softly so she didn't fall back and hurt herself.

"Not tonight Kathryn"

"Why not?"

"The party"

"What about it?"

"I have to get down there and show myself and I advise you do the same"

"Fuck off Valmont when have you ever wanted to attend a bullshit party?"

"This one is different"

"How? Because that prissy uptight bitch Elise is the girl of the hour"

"Shut up Kathryn, stop insulting her. You don't know the first thing about Elise and I would appreciate it if you would stop insulting her especially around me"

"Oh I'm sorry Valmont I didn't know you cared so much. I'll be careful what I say next time in case I hurt you feelings" She stated in a sarcastic tone.

"Don't be sarcastic Kathryn. Do I hint jealousy?"

"Jealous, over you? God Valmont don't be up yourself now"

Without waiting for a reply she walked out of the room and down stairs to the party. Her speech was due soon and she needed to mingle before hand. At least show she was here. After all she is student body president.

* * *

"Valmont oh Valmont!" Blaine screamed over the party.

He could see the handsome blonde haired man at the bar. He hadn't spoken or seen his friend in awhile.

"Sebastian Valmont"

"Tuttle, what the fuck are you doing here?"

"I was invited thank you, now where is the lady of the hour?"

Sebastian scanned the crowd, he had left her over the other side of the room when he went to get them both drink a few minutes ago. He looked through the crowd for someone of her slim body and pretty face. Then he saw her, the pale pink dress she was wearing suited her tiny body so well and she was easily one of the prettiest.

"Over there" Sebastian pointed to her.

Elise looked over to the bar after her conversation with the principal had ended. Her eyes met with those of Sebastian's and then when she looked to the man Sebastian was chatting with she could vaguely remember him from somewhere. He looked so familiar yet so different and she couldn't remember why. Then it hit her. Blaine, she thought to herself. The only guy she had really ever loved. Sure she had, had other boyfriend's but Blaine was her first real one. He never seemed too interested in her though, that was mainly the reason they broke up. Though they had still kept in touch and been friends she obviously still had deep feelings for her once boyfriend.

Once she got to the bar she greeted Blaine with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Something was different about him though and she couldn't tell what. His now blonde hair stood out and his eyes always seemed to wander around the room.

"I've missed you so much Blaine"

"I've missed you too princess, how has it all been? I can't believe you're back"

"I can't believe you still are here I would have never expected you to be here, I didn't know you attended Manchester"

"Yeah shit hole really"

Sebastian handed Elise her drink.

"I'm sorry to break your chatter up but I do believe that is the Ice bitch herself getting on stage ready to make her speech for the night" Sebastian rolled his eyes as everyone's gaze turned to Kathryn who was now standing at the microphone smiling sweetly, little did everyone know she hated all of them except Sebastian and Blaine.

"Good evening everyone. I hope your night has been lovely so far. As I'm sure you're all aware the reason for this gathering is in honour of welcoming a new student to the Manchester family this coming semester" Kathryn paused and scanned the crowd, her eyes briefly met with Sebastian's then moved on to Elise. "I hope you'll all make her feel as welcome as I will be when she starts next semester, so here she is Elise White" Kathryn's hand gestured over to where Elise was and Elise had no choice but to walk up to the stage and make a little speech of her own.

"Thank you Kathryn for that very lovely speech. First of all I'd like to say that I'm so excited about starting at Manchester, making new friends and having new challenges. I thank you all for coming tonight, making the effort. For those who I've already met I hope to become closer friends with. Thank you" Elise smiled politely as she left the stage and the crowd applauded. She headed back to Sebastian and Blaine who were awaiting her still by the bar.

"Oh I didn't know you made speeches Elise" Blaine commented.

"I don't, if it wasn't for miss goody two shoes I wouldn't have"

"Kathryn?" Blaine asked as Sebastian had wandered off somewhere.

"Yes her"

"She's no goody two shoes sweetie. So far from it that you're an angel compared to her"

"Oh please Blaine, she can't be worse than I"

"Think again, princess Kat is the worst. She feeds on manipulating and destroying anyone who gets in her way. She's a coke whore, a slut and a tease. She comes off as being the perfect child but underneath all that is pure ice. Pure fucking ice that not even I dare to try and defrost. Sebastian is the only one who has ever dared to get close to miss perfection and he has partly succeeded. But then again they are two of a kind really" Blaine pondered on the thought of his favourite step-sibling as he watched them from afar.

"So she's not miss purity with good morals and rules and all that bullshit. Really she's just me?"

"No honey, really you're a cheap imitation to Kathryn Merteuil, she was manipulating and deceiving from the moment she was born"

"What else is there about Kathryn I should know Blaine?"

"One thing you should know don't fuck with her or come between her and Sebastian. Especially don't come between her and Sebastian"

"But they're just step-siblings aren't they"

"Touché my dear. They are step-sibling, lovers and two of a kind, Sebastian has yet to break through her belt but I warn you now, dare cross Kathryn and your life won't be worth living. She's ruined reputations over those who mess with her and Sebastian's all too willing to help"

Elise sighed and pondered on the thoughts of this new information before she replied. "I'm sick of this party, let's ditch it and go have some of our own fun"

"I'm right there"

Blaine followed behind Elise as she walked out of the Rosemond mansion and out onto the gardens.

* * *

"Don't walk away from me Sebastian!" Kathryn yelled as he rushed up the stairs in a huff over their latest argument.

He slammed the door as he got into his bedroom. Kathryn banged on the door as he had locked it before she had time to get there.

"SEBASTIAN LET ME IN!"

Sebastian finally opened the door and Kathryn rushed in. He closed the door behind her angry at himself for letting her in. She sat on his desk angry at everything that had just happened.

"You could have cost me my reputation with that remark Sebastian!"

"Oh blow me Kathryn I'm not in the mood"

"No Sebastian you listen here, you will not ever do that again, if you so much as mention or murmur a word of my 'hobbies' I will have you ruined then go ahead and chop off your balls"

Sebastian laughed in her face as he caressed her cheek softly.

"Please princess do your worst"

Kathryn was about to jump down and storm out when the intensity of the passion between the two pulled them both in to a passionate kiss. His lips were pressed hard up against hers as he held her by the back of her neck and at her waist. Their tongues played with each others as they swapped saliva. Sebastian was first to pull away.

"Come here" Kathryn told me ice in her tone as she pulled him back in.

Sebastian didn't kiss her. He picked up her small body and slammed her against the wall hard as he pressed his hardening erection into her. Her slender legs wrapped around Sebastian's waist as they kissed some more. He moved from her mouth and kissed her neck softly, she let out soft muffled moans as she bit down on her lip. She refused to let Sebastian know that he got to her.

Sebastian moved his hand up her dress and to the back where he zip was. He pulled down the zip and dropped her. Her white gown fell to the ground revealing her small, petite body now only dressed in matching white lacy bra and panties. She ran her hands down her own body smiling seductively at the handsome blonde in front of her.

Sebastian pulled down his pants and pushed her to the wall again. His hand cupped her breast and twinged her nipple through the thin flimsy material of her lacy white bra, Kathryn whimpered as he did this. His other hand slid down her body and met with her wet panties. He pushed them aside and rubbed her gently, she was as wet as he was hard. She pursed her lips, she wanted to scream and curse at him for all that he had said before but she wanted to fuck him.

"Oh god Sebastian"

Kathryn let out a loud moan as he slid two fingers into her dripping cunt. His fingers moved roughly inside her, twisting and moving in and out of her. His thumb gently rubbed her clit while he fingered her.

Just as Sebastian was about to take of his boxers and fuck her his phone rang. He was going to ignore it but it just kept ringing.

"Leave it Sebastian; I want you to fuck me"

Sebastian contemplated this but then he looked to the caller ID, it was Blaine. He was going to kill the faggot if this wasn't important here he was with the one girl that he has wanted to fuck for so long and never has and Blaine has the nerve to interrupt him just before he was about to fuck her senseless. He picked up his cell phone.

"What!" Sebastian yelled angry into the phone as Kathryn's hand stroked Sebastian's hard on.

"Sebastian where are you!?" Blaine yelled into the phone.

"Oh…I'm in my…fuck…room. Why? Oh god"

"What the fuck are you doing?" Blaine asked the concerned and worried tone gone from his voice.

"Never mind Blaine what did you want?"

"Oh Elise, she's had too much to drink and she won't settle down and now she's in the lake and it's freezing and I am not jumping in there to get her"

Sebastian stopped kissing Kathryn's neck as Blaine revealed the news to Sebastian. His face turned pale and he stood in silence for a few seconds before grabbing Kathryn's hand and shoving it to the side.

"I'll be there in a few"

Sebastian shut the cell phone and threw it to his bed as he started to dress himself.

"Where are you going?"

"Elise is drunk and swimming in the lake, I need to go get her"

"What? You'd rather go rescue her then fuck me? The one girl you've wanted for so long, I'm sure she'll be fine" Kathryn pulled him in and began kissing his chest softly until Sebastian pulled away.

"No Kathryn, I need to get her"

"FINE!" Kathryn pulled up her dress and zipped it back up.

The hurt in her eyes was un-mistakeable and he knew it. But if he didn't go get Elise she could very well freeze to death or catch a cold or even worse drown. He didn't want that happening.

"Just so you know Valmont this was your only chance and you fucked it"

With that Kathryn left the room and went into her own to snort some coke. Sebastian ran down the many stairs and headed outside to the lake. When he reached it he saw Elise swimming and Blaine watching by the grass. Without taking his shoes or clothes off he jumped in and rescued Elise. He pulled he out and Blaine wrapped his jacket around her.

"I can't take her inside, people will notice"

Sebastian looked down to the field and remembered the pool house that he spent so many summers seducing girls in their bathing suits, and succeeded. He picked up Elise and went to the pool house with Blaine. When inside he grabbed a towel for Elise. He took off her wet clothing and dried her down with the towel; he left her bra and panties on. Once she was dry he made her get into the warm bed under the covers.

"Stay here Elise, you'll be warm" Sebastian told her.

"Sebastian I have to go, Greg is waiting" Blaine said as he left.

"Sebastian don't go!" Elise screeched.

"Okay Elise"

Sebastian took off his wet clothing and dried himself down, he went to the cupboard and pulled out a pair of boxers that he always kept in the pool house and put them on. He climbed into the warm bed with Elise and cuddled her to keep her shivering body warm.

"Goodnight Bastian"

Elise's eyes fluttered shut as she rested her head against Sebastian's heaving chest.

"Goodnight Elise" He whispered into her ear as he brushed some hair from her face.

* * *

**A/N: Ah so I'm back from my camping adventure and thought I'd update this story first. I will be updating Hidden Secrets. I've kinda come stuck on it and don't know what to do with it yet. But I'm sure I'll find some answers. **

**Anyway this chapter kind of introduced a bit of Elise's past and a nasty side to her, then her other side the way she got drunk and everything. I thought it would be good to have a Kathryn-like character. She's not a Kathryn imitation but she and Kathryn are alike. I have many storylines headed for the two that I'm hoping will be good.**

**On a different note I came back from my camping trip and kind of expected a review or two but I was disappointed when I didn't find any. As I've stated before I don't need reviews to continue but every now and then it's nice to know that people read it and like it. Thanks for reading anyway.**


	4. The Bitch Has Been Broken

Kathryn awoke the next morning with a headache, probably from the alcohol and drugs she had consumed in her room after Sebastian had left to get Elise. She turned to her side groaning from the sun that was coming through the Rosemond Estate windows of the bedroom. She noticed a handsome dark haired man facing her with eyes shut. She thought back, who was he? Where was he from? Kathryn had never seen him in her life.

"Good morning" The dark haired man kissed her forehead affectionately.

"I'm sorry about this but I have no idea who you are and what you're doing in _my _bed"

"Don't you remember? We made love last night; you told me you loved me Kathryn"

Kathryn went wide eyed as she listening to the man's tale of last night. She couldn't believe what he was telling her. She hated the word love and would never say it and mean it.

"But, I...what?"

Kathryn rubbed her forehead.

"I'm joking Kat, we fucked but you weren't as kind as you come out to be, far less"

Kathryn's frown turned into a seductive smile. It was all coming back to her now the man.

"_Hello there" The dark haired man approached her in her own room._

"_What the fuck do you think your doing in here!?"_

_The man walked up to her and sat on the edge of her bed, careful not to get close to her._

"_I followed you up here, after seeing you with Sebastian I was intrigued"_

"_Sebastian? You know Sebastian?"_

_The man brushed her hair away from her face and took the glass of expensive champagne from her hand and placed it on the table beside the bed._

"_I'm Elise's brother, James"_

_Kathryn was now very interested in the conversation she was about to have with the handsome dark haired boy called James._

"_James White, funny Elise never mentioned she had a brother"_

"_It's James Winchester; I'm actually Elise's step-brother"_

"_Step-brother? I figured that the man was her dad, not step-dad"_

"_Elise and I have been step-siblings since we were 7 years old"_

_Kathryn moved closer to him and straddled his lap. _

"_I'm Kathryn, Kathryn Merteuil, Sebastian's step-sister"_

"_I know who you are Kathryn"_

"_You do?"_

_James kissed her neck seductively, it was almost like Sebastian had been doing it. But no, the feeling of his lips were different to the soft pouty ones of Sebastian's._

_Kathryn moaned into his ear as he caressed her now bare breasts, god she was still turned on from Sebastian and needed a fuck, she didn't care who it was._

_She jumped on the unexpected James and undressed him quickly; pacing her self she rode him. His hand grabbed her roughly on the hips as she grinded on him._

"_God your beautiful Kathryn"_

"_I know"_

_In a few more thrusts both had climaxed and were now exhausted. Kathryn and he lay side by side both heaving to catch their breath. Kathryn nuzzled his neck with her nose and closed her eyes. She fell asleep on the handsome James' body as his arms laced themselves around the naked beauty._

"Are you attending Manchester this coming semester too?"

Kathryn wanted him to say yes, it would give her a new toy and she just knew it would piss of Valmont and that prissy bitch.

"Yeah, unfortunately"

"Good, because I plan on having my way with you Mr Winchester"

She kissed his lips and ran her hands down his bare, very muscular chest.

"Sorry Kat, but hands off. One night stand babe, I'm kinda with someone"

"What!?"

Kathryn screeched not realized that she sounded a little over dramatic over the whole situation. He had used her for a good fuck; she of all people would not be used. Who ever this whore was Kathryn would bring her down.

"You sound a little jealous Kathryn"

"I'm not jealous, but when I don't get what I want I get cranky"

"You'll just have to find another boy toy sweetie, I'm not for sale, I was just dishing out what the bitch dished out to me, and hopefully she learned her lesson"

Before Kathryn could reply James was dressed and out of her room. What the fuck was he on about? Kathryn put on her robe and turned on the water in her shower, after all the alcohol and drugs she had consumed she needed a nice hot shower to calm her down and make her feel better.

* * *

Elise's eyes fluttered open as she found a warm body next to her, she hadn't remembered much of last night only being with Blaine. Then she thought to herself, maybe the man next to her was Blaine.

She turned around smiling until she realized it was Sebastian and not Blaine, the already awake Sebastian. Her smile fell when she found Sebastian and not Blaine and it annoyed him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Elise lied to Sebastian, why? She didn't know.

He pulled her in close and cuddled her to keep her from shivering, it was a cold morning and seeing as both were wearing mostly nothing it was even colder and he could tell Elise was cold as she was shivering.

"Sebastian did we….you….did we you know?"

Sebastian laughed at Elise's misconception.

"No, you got drunk, jumped in the lake and I saved you. When I was about to leave you here for the night you asked me to stay"

Suddenly guilt overpassed Elise's honey brown eyes. Sebastian knew that she was guilty about something but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Oh god" She gulped.

"What?"

"I…I have to go Sebastian"

Elise picked up her now dry clothes and put them on, but before she could go Sebastian stopped her.

"What's wrong?"

"I, I can't be here, not with you. If he sees me…oh god I'll be dead"

"Who sees you Elise?"

Elise realized that she had almost blurted out her secret, no one knew about it except herself and the guy it involved. She didn't plan on telling Sebastian as he would probably judge her.

"Don't worry, Sebastian this never happened okay?"

"What never happened? Elise we didn't do anything I swear"

Before he could stop her again she rushed out the pool house door and walked briskly through the green dewy grass towards the Rosemond Estate. What had she done?

"There you are"

Someone grabbed Elise by the arm and pulled her back into the darkness of shaded trees so they were hidden. Elise was about to object when she saw his face, her expression softened and she breathed in a long breath.

"I've been looking for you everywhere"

"I'm sorry, I was…um" She couldn't think of a suitable excuse, surely he would see through her.

"With Sebastian?"

"No, well I mean yes but nothing happened!" She protested.

"Cut the shit Elise, I know you. How could you? To me!"

"We didn't do anything I swear"

"How come you were both barely clothed when I walked in?"

Elise looked around, she didn't know, she couldn't really remember. She had been so drunk that she mostly had no memory of the events of last night.

"Please James listen, he wouldn't. I wouldn't, not to you"

She kissed his lips softly and grabbed his hand, enlacing their fingers she caressed his cheek lovingly with her other hand.

"I sure hope not"

James suddenly felt guilty. He had slept with Kathryn in spite of Elise because he had thought she had slept with Sebastian. How could he be so stupid? Elise would never cheat on him.

"I missed you"

Elise smiled at his kindness.

"I missed you too"

* * *

The house was pretty quiet at the Rosemond estate, Kathryn was busy packing things to go back home and being angry at that morning's even to care who was in the house. As far as she knew Sebastian was in his room packing and the other step-siblings had gone with Helen somewhere.

Sebastian approached Kathryn's door, knocking lightly three times he entered without Kathryn noting him to, thus telling Kathryn exactly who it was. She was in no mood for Sebastian's antics.

"What do you what Valmont" She scowled at the handsomely looking Valmont.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Excuse me?"

"Aren't you coming back with me, in my jag?"

"When hell freezes over yes" She replied snarling at him.

"Okay, if you plan on walking home fine by me"

Sebastian started to walk out until Kathryn stopped him.

"What?"

"The limo is being occupied by your mother and I was informed I had to take you home"

"I'm not a child Valmont"

"Sure, fine walk home in those heels"

Again he started for the door until she stopped him.

"Wait, okay I'm coming!"

Kathryn rushed downstairs as the maid brought down both Kathryn and Sebastian's bags. She tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for Sebastian to hurry up and get down stairs; she wanted to leave before James got back.

Unfortunately she wasn't so lucky. Just as Sebastian reached the last step of the stairs and they were about to leave two figures entered the room hand in hand. They didn't know that Kathryn and Sebastian were still there.

When Elise looked up and saw the two she quickly removed her hand from James' and acted as if nothing had happened.

"Oh Kathryn, Sebastian, leaving are we?"

Sebastian smiled at his friend.

"Yeah, heading back before school starts tomorrow, Kathryn has a few things to do before hand"

Kathryn smiled politely before turning her head to scowl at James. His eyes though were fixed on the pretty blonde in the room.

"It was so nice meeting you Kathryn, I'm sure I'll see you around"

Elise smiled at her fakely as Kathryn was brought back to the conversation.

"Oh yeah, you too"

"Kathryn, I forgot to introduce you to my step-brother James. James this is Kathryn, Sebastian's step-sister. Kathryn this is James"

"We've already met" Kathryn said with her icy tone.

"Come on _sis _let's leave the two alone, I'm sure they'd like to go now" James pulled at Elise's arm; Kathryn knew they were going upstairs to fuck.

It didn't take long for Kathryn to figure out that the two were involved in ways that Sebastian had dreamed for him and Kathryn. So weak, in love. Kathryn thought to herself.

"See you around Kat" James said, winking at her.

* * *

Sebastian was parking his car in front of their townhouse as he and Kathryn argued.

"They are not Kathryn, stop being a jealous bitch"

"THEY ARE SEBASTIAN!"

Kathryn and Sebastian argued about the step-siblings that were accommodating at the Rosemond Estate. Kathryn had a suspicion they were involved and Sebastian didn't believe her.

As Sebastian walked through the doors to the tow house Kathryn followed closely behind, still arguing her point.

"James told me he had someone special, you saw it, they were holding hands!"

"Oh big fucking deal Kat!"

"Elise is not who she portrays Sebastian don't come crying to me when she breaks your heart because she's fucking that mindless step-brother of hers" Kathryn yelled as they entered the sitting room Sebastian and Kathryn's parents were seated in.

"Kathryn, that's not lady like young lady now apologize to your brother and us"

"Sorry"

Kathryn snarled at her step-brother. Why didn't he believe her? He had seen it himself.

"Sebastian, wait a second there son"

Sebastian turned around to his alcoholic father.

"What?"

"Is Elise back in town?"

"Yes dad she is and Heather and Brian too. Not that it matters to you; they always thought you were a sleazy old dirt bag. Right they are"

Sebastian's mood had turned from bad to worse when he noticed his parents were home. He liked when they weren't there it gave him a chance to try and get Kathryn in bed.

It also meant that his dad wouldn't be eying of Kathryn and her mom wouldn't be trying to seduce him. He cringed at the thought. His family was fucked up.

"What is your problem?" Kathryn screamed as she stormed in to his room un-announced.

"YOU! STOP BEING A JEALOUS ICE BITCH AND GET OVER THAT ELISE IS BETTER THEN YOU!"

Sebastian was met with a hard slap across his cheek that left an instant red hand print on his cheek, yet he continued.

"She's smarter, prettier and she's not a vindictive slut like you. You can't get over the fact that she may be the better version of you Kathryn. She's going to win the school over and you're going to have to stand back and watch as you lose to her at every election and every debate. Because in the end she's a better person and she'll always win"

Kathryn's eyes started to well, Sebastian continued.

"And you know what; she looks fucking hot in a bathing suit, more so than you!"

That was it, Kathryn had, had it. She closed her eyes tightly trying to fight back tears. For once she didn't have a reply. She was so hurt by his words that he ha reduced her to tears.

A tear ran singularly down her smooth cheek.

"Get out" Sebastian said coldly, pointing over to the wooden door. Kathryn didn't oblige and walked defeated out of his room. She stumbled weakly over to her own room and went inside.

Once behind closed doors of her own room she locked it and started to sob. He had broken her. He had hurt her so much that she had reduced to tears over words! Kathryn took off her heels and hurled them across the room at the mirror. Fortunately for the maids, Kathryn's blurry vision made her miss her vanity mirror and just mark the wall.

Kathryn fell to the floor and crawled to her bathroom. When she reached the toilet she stuck her fingers down her throat and threw up whatever food she had recently had. Kathryn barely ate as it was. Yes she would throw it back up occasionally but only when she had eaten too much.

This time was different. Her hair hung loosely around her as she threw up into the toilet her contents of breakfast and lunch. Her tear streaked face was red from crying and throwing up and she felt so weak. Her hand reached the flush button and she flushed it down wiping her face on a cloth she continued to cry.

Kathryn stood up on her small legs and walked over to her full length mirror. Usually she would admire herself in the mirror telling herself how beautiful she was. But after Sebastian's hurtful remarks she could only see a fat ugly girl in the mirror in front of her.

She pulled off her clothes and looked at her naked, slender, white body in the mirror.

"You fat bitch" She muttered to herself.

Her hands ran over her body. Down her thighs. Are they fat? She wondered to herself. Then Sebastian's words replayed in her head.

"_She's smarter, prettier and she's not a vindictive slut like you. You can't get over the fact that she may be the better version of you Kathryn. She's going to win the school over and you're going to have to stand back and watch as you lose to her at every election and every debate. Because in the end she's a better person and she'll always win"_

Kathryn started to sob again; tears were falling un-controllably to the floor. She wiped them away with her hand but couldn't keep up with the many tears she was shedding.

"_And you know what; she looks fucking hot in a bathing suit, more so than you!"_

She pulled on a silk night gown then looked at herself again in the mirror. Fat, bitch, ugly. That was all she could think of; quickly grabbing her robe she fixed it around her and got into her bed.

* * *

Sebastian paced around his room. He had made her cry. Never had he been so mean to her that she had cried in front of him before. God he really must have hurt her.

"Stupid slut, she deserved it" He told himself, not completely believing it.

He walked outside his room and put his ear to Kathryn's door. A loud thud was heard along with some muffled words that he couldn't quite make out.

Then the un-mistakeable sound of Kathryn throwing up. She always threw up he reminded himself. She had probably just eaten more then she would have liked and decided to lose some weight.

"Yeah that's it" he muttered to himself quietly.

His ears were met with silence from the Ice princess' room. He heard another mutter that sounded a lot like 'fat bitch' but her couldn't be sure. No she wouldn't say that to herself, she knew she was goddamn stunning and no one could tell her different. Not even him.

Sebastian went back to his room and opened his journal. Writing down what just happened into the leather bound book.

_I didn't mean to call her that; it just came out of my mouth. She is beautiful, the best looking thing I have ever seen without a doubt. Surely she wouldn't have taken what I said t heart. Was it an act? I can't be sure, but I do hope I haven't hurt her. She doesn't need reason to be self conscious she is as beautiful as they come and no one can compare to her. Not even Elise._

The words imprinted into his journal now. He shut the book and locked it back in the box in the locked draw. His head rifled over the words he had said to her. He basically called her fat. What had possessed him to even come close to saying it? She was far from fat, he had devoted some part of his life in making Kathryn realize she wasn't, just to go back and destroy all his work.

* * *

Kathryn poured a few pills into her hand. She couldn't remember what they were for. She thought they were something to do with her weight problem that a doctor had prescribed her.

She placed them in her mouth and swallowed them hastily, the pills scratching her throat as they travelled to her stomach. She clutched her crucifix and took out the tiny spoon that was mounted with coke. She snorted the white powder and rubbed her nose.

"Elise-fucking-White" She muttered to herself.

She had stopped sobbing, but every now and then a few tears would stroll down her cheeks. She couldn't sleep and she most definitely couldn't go anywhere at the risk of walking outside her room and seeing Sebastian, the man who had caused her this misery.

She definitely didn't want to go anywhere in skimpy clothing. She felt fat and bloated. Her body was no longer skinny in her mind it was a figure of her imagination and she could picture the fat on her body that Sebastian had basically pointed out.

Kathryn clutched her small flat stomach. Fat. Fat. Fat. She went back into the bathroom and continued to throw up, the drugs that were in her system probably being thrown up right now.

Her tiny hands held her frail body up as she continued to spew. She became weak and couldn't hold her body anymore. Her hands gave way and she fell to the floor. "Fuck" She said to herself as her head collided to the floor.

She was too weak to get up and move, she closed her eyes and went into a state of unconsciousness. Maybe tomorrow would be better she thought to herself as her eyes closed and her breathing became shallow and soft. She floated into a light slumber, her usually pretty face was mascara streaked, her hair was messy and she looked so pale she could be mistaken for a ghost.

This was all for Sebastian. What had he done? He was slowly going to kill her, with those words. They'd continue to replay in her head until she dies and even then when she's rotting in hell they'll still be there. Those words telling her she's a slut and fat. God she hated him.

* * *

**A/N: I thought it was time Kathryn broke down. I know it's early in the story but it needed something to make it I don't know the word for it. But yes, Kathryn has been broken and her usually confident self will not be so confident in upcoming chapters.**

**I enjoy writing in Elise and James, they make an interesting write. I don't know if people will like the story line of James and Elise as it's much like the step-siblings of the Valmont-Merteuil house. But they are different.**

**It'll explain later in chapters too come. Hopefully you'll like this chapter; I sure had a good time writing it. Please review and tell me what you thought.**


	5. Love Making 101

"Ms Kathryn, Ms Kathryn…" Mai-Lee tried awakening Kathryn.

Kathryn put her small hand to her head and growled in pain, her head hurt, her body, everything fucking hurt. She opened her eyes and found the Vietnamese maid standing over her.

"Get out!" She screamed at the maid, all too frightened she hurried out of Kathryn's room.

Kathryn slowly got up, clutching the bath tub to help her gain balance. She felt weak and hurt. She turned to the bathroom mirror. Her face had black streaks down it and her eyes were still a puffy red from last nights crying.

Kathryn looked down at her naked slender body. "Fat" She said to herself placing a hand over her small thigh.

She got into the shower and turned on the water. The hot water ran down her back and made her head feel a little better. Her stomach ached and she was in constant pain.

She wrapped a towel around her after turning off the shower and going into her room to get her school clothes. She picked up her Manchester uniform, the short plaid skirt was not exactly what she had in mind to wear today.

As she put it on she studied herself in the mirror all she could think about was how fat her thighs were. Would Sebastian like me better if I was skinnier? She thought to herself frowning at the pretty girl in the mirror.

* * *

Sebastian was already awake early that morning; he hadn't slept much as usual. He got into the shower and washed himself before getting into his Manchester uniform. He hated the uniform.

He fixed his hair and put his glasses on. He was perfect. He knew he was good looking and knew that he could get most any girl he desired by just smiling at them.

He stepped outside his room and down to the dining area where Edward and Tiffany were already seated, eating their breakfast. Sebastian sat in his usual place, opposite Kathryn, who wasn't at the table yet.

He took a bite of the toast that was in front of him and gulped a bit of his orange juice. "First day back today Sebastian"

He nodded at his father.

"Excited?" Tiffany asked.

"Oh yes, I'm excited about listening to another speech and another teacher and more tests!" He faked the enthusiasm

Tiffany scowled at her step-son. In her eyes he wasn't being a perfect son and she just wanted him to be more like Kathryn, just do what he was told and not ruin the family name.

"Eat up Sebastian, don't want you going hungry" Tiffany told me giving him that look that she gave him when she looked like she wanted to jump him.

"Yes mother" He snarled.

Just as he was about to take another bite Kathryn sat on the seat across the table from him, her hair was swept up into a neat pony tail and she looked as gorgeous as ever.

"Good morning dear" Edward greeted her.

"Good morning father"

Kathryn looked to the less then appetizing meal before her; usually she would eat a little bit then say she had to get to school early. This morning though she didn't want to eat not after what he had said to her last night.

"I'm sorry mother but I have to get to school early I have some things to take care of, may I be excused?"

Her mother dismissed her and Kathryn got up from the seat, she hadn't once looked at Sebastian.

"I'll come Kathryn; I could get some studying in before school starts"

Kathryn still didn't look at him, she avoided him completely. It was like he hadn't even spoken. He picked up his bag and headed for the car following behind Kathryn.

They both got into the car, once it had left and they were out of the eyes of other Sebastian looked at her.

"What's up your ass this morning princess?"

She didn't reply and kept her gaze out the window, she fully intended on ignoring him, since every time she looked at him she thought of those words and how fat she must be.

"Hello? Earth to Kathryn!"

He grabbed her arm and pulled her roughly towards him.

"Let me go"

"Not until you speak to me"

"Hi, now let me go"

All as they were bickering she kept her eyes outside the window.

"Kathryn look at me!"

"No"

"Why?"

"I don't know, you might think I'm fat and call Elise to make out with her"

"What?"

"You heard me"

The limo pulled up at the school and before he could stop her she had gotten out the car and was on her way to her locker.

When Sebastian started to make his way towards her he was greeted by Elise.

"Oh my god Sebastian! I can't find this locker"

She pointed it out on the paper and Sebastian glanced over at it.

"There"

He pointed to the building next to the library. He kept his eyes on Kathryn who was now talking politely with another student.

"Sebastian is there something wrong?"

"No"

Sebastian kept walking and met up with Kathryn. He grabbed her arm and forced her into a secluded area where they could be alone to talk.

"Talk to me Kathryn!"

"Fuck off Valmont!"

She pushed him back and he fell into the prickle bush behind him.

"Bitch"

This time she didn't have a snide remark, she fidgeted nervously as he stared at her slender body. He got up and took her arm gently.

"What's wrong? You don't seem yourself today"

Shit, what do I say? She wondered to herself. Before he had time to shake an answer from her the bell had rung and Kathryn and every other student had to head to the hall where they would be holding an assembly to welcome back everyone after summer vacation.

Kathryn stood up on stage in front of the whole of Manchester behind the podium. As all eyes locked on her she pulled at her skirt. People were looking at her and she wasn't sure if that's how they were supposed to or if it was because she was fat.

Sebastian looked at her with a furrowed brow. She was acting weird; usually she'd get up on stage prance, spin some lies and bullshit remarks and then prance off working the stage as she did. Today her hand was playing with her skirt, pulling it down and looking around nervously.

"Welcome everyone back to…uh…to this new semester. I'm sure…um…sure that everyone will make an effort to do their…their absolute best this semester. I'd like to welcome those few students…students that are…n…new to…to the school" Kathryn took a long pause before continuing. "I hope y…you fit in well and make this a g…good year…t…t…thank you" She stepped down from the podium and ran out the hall doors.

Sebastian's eyes followed her; he couldn't get up and go after her he would most likely get in a lot of trouble for it.

* * *

At lunch Sebastian went to the janitor's closet on the East Side of the school where he usually found Kathryn playing with someone. Today she was not there.

He wandered the halls of the wing of that building until he came to a class room filled with whispers. He looked into the glass window and found Kathryn with one of the jocks; Riley McIntosh.

"Come on baby"

Riley's hand moved slowly up Kathryn's skirt. She looked shaken. She didn't look in control and from what Sebastian could tell she didn't look like she wanted to do it.

"Don't Riley Please?"

Riley kept his hand there for a few moments before moving it up slowly.

"Kathryn you promised me you'd fuck me, I know your horny, your wet" He said feeling her panties.

"We can fuck I just, I just don't want to take off my clothes"

"Then let me lift up your skirt so I can see those stunning thighs you possess"

Kathryn started to freak, her face went pale and she remembered Sebastian's words. They replayed again in her head.

"No"

He protested and pushed Kathryn down.

"Get off me"

"Just let me fuck you"

"I said you could just I don't want to…I don't want to take off my clothes"

"Kathryn you have a beautiful body why are you worrying"

"Because…I…it's…just…get off me!"

He pushed into her, her panties were still on and he had lifted up her skirt and taken off her sweater. His hand un-buttoned her blouse as he caressed her breasts.

"Riley get off me!"

Riley covered her mouth so she couldn't be heard. He screams were muffled from his hands and she started to feel sick. It was wearing her out. She had thrown up whatever she had eaten yesterday and she hadn't eaten today.

Her green eyes were now blurry, he was hurting her. He pushed into her roughly as she screamed into his hand; she was starting to cry as he fawned over her body.

Sebastian stood there in amazement who would do this to her. He rushed to the door and opened it quickly.

"GET THE FUCK OUT RILEY BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS!"

As quick as he got there he was gone. Kathryn was shaken and was sobbing miserably. She had emotions, Sebastian had heard her cry last night but he hadn't seen it and now he was. He felt horrible for her.

She couldn't move. She was traumatized and hurt. He had done it without having permission and had still continued once she was screaming and crying.

Sebastian went over and buttoned up her blouse and put her sweater back on her. He pulled up her panties and she sobbed into his shoulder. He held her.

When he let her go, she was pale white, she had stopped crying but she looked out of it.

"Sebastian"

Kathryn's head was spinning and her eyes glazed over. What was happening? It wasn't the drugs; she hadn't taken any this morning. She felt weak as she collapsed to the floor before Sebastian could grasp her.

"Kathryn?"

He pushed her gently. He started to get sick with worry. He picked up her small frail body and proceeded to the nurse's office. He kicked the door open to find Jimmy sweet talking the nurse. The nurse wasn't that ugly but she wasn't the most attractive of them all.

He placed Kathryn on the bed and explained small details. Sebastian had told the nurse he heard Kathryn crying and went into the room to see her when she collapsed. Partly true.

Sebastian was ushered out as the nurse regained Kathryn's consciousness.

* * *

"Ms Merteuil-Valmont, Kathryn had suffered a fall and she's probably not up to being yelled at right now"

"Don't you tell me how to talk to my own daughter you incompetent thing"

Sebastian over heard the voices of Tiffany yelling at the nurse. He was waiting outside the nurse's office with his father. Tiffany and Edward had been called to the school about Kathryn, Sebastian was pulled from class and told wait outside the nurse's office until his parents came.

"What happened Kathryn? Could contain your drugs?" Her mother snarled at her.

Kathryn was still lying on the bed; a bandage was placed on her forehead where she had bumped her head.

"Mother I just collapsed"

"Don't talk back at me young lady!"

"Sorry mother"

A few moments later Tiffany had Kathryn by the arm and led her out of the office where Sebastian and Edward were waiting. When in the eyes of the public she smiled kindly and let go of her hold on Kathryn.

When they all got home it was late, they had sat down for dinner but Kathryn hadn't eaten. Actually Sebastian hadn't recalled her eating at in today and in fact she had purged the day before, so she must be hungry.

Sebastian knocked on his step-sister's door. She didn't tell him to come in, but being Sebastian he walked in anyway. He looked around not seeing Kathryn; it was dark in her room. He finally made out a small figure standing at her mirror eying herself as if she was the ugliest girl in the world.

She hadn't heard Sebastian knock or that he had come in. She kept her gaze fixed on her body until a hand touched her shoulder. She jumped in fright and turned around.

"Shit Sebastian you scared me"

"Sorry"

He looked at Kathryn who was fidgeting nervously under his gaze. Usually she stood tall and proud and didn't move once. Her once confident eyes looked tired and sad.

"What were you doing?" he asked.

"Nothing" Lie.

"Kathryn tell me"

"Nothing, just leave Sebastian"

Kathryn turned from him with one swift movement and her head began to spin again. She put her hand to her head and Sebastian noticed. He grabbed her arm and gestured for her to take a seat to re gain her strength.

"Kathryn don't lie to me, something is going on"

"Nothing is going on Sebastian I would just very much appreciate if you would leave"

"And if I don't"

"I'll scream for my mother"

"I'm afraid she won't hear you, her and my father are on their way to Barcelona"

"Figures, I faint and she leaves"

Sebastian touched her cheek gently and pulled a seat in front of her. He lifted her chin up with his hand gently and looked into her tired, sad green eyes.

"Now tell me, what's wrong? You haven't eaten all day"

"Stalking are we?"

"Just keeping an eye on you"

"Look Valmont why don't you just go play happy families with Elise and leave me the fuck alone"

Kathryn went to stand back up but the sudden rush of getting up made her feel dizzy and light headed and she immediately felt weak and her legs collapsed, making her fall back into the seat.

"Why do you insist I have something going on with Elise?"

"You're with her all the time, you tell me she looks better than I in a bathing suit and you defend her to me"

"I'm being a good friend, and I didn't mean to say it"

"Bullshit Valmont, I don't want to hear your excuses anymore, just leave"

"I'm not going to leave you here Kathryn, you need to eat"

"No I don't"

Sebastian put an apple in front of her and smiled suggestively. He wanted her to eat it, but she wouldn't.

Kathryn stood up, feeling strong this time; she made it to the door and opened it before falling to the ground weakly. Sebastian walked over to her and sat beside her. Her hands were covering her face and she was as pale as ever.

"Please eat Kat"

"I didn't no begging was your style Sebastian"

"Leave"

He picked her up in his arms and cradled her. She punched his chest as hard as she could in her weak state. It only happened a few times because she became too weak to do any more.

He placed her on the sheets of her bed and kissed her forehead.

"Kathryn I don't like seeing you like this"

She turned her head. "You're the one who made me like this" She muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing"

"I'm the one who made you like this?"

"No"

"That's what you said!"

His voice was raised as he gripped Kathryn's frail wrist aggressively. He realized he was hurting her when she winced in pain.

"I'm sorry"

"Just leave Sebastian!"

"How did I make you like this?"

The words were like vomit coming out of his mouth. He couldn't stop them. He looked at Kathryn for an answer and found it when she turned away. The other night when they had fought, she had slapped him and he had told her that Elise looked hotter in a bathing suit then she did. Mind you this was all very un-true.

"I'm sorry Kathryn, I didn't mean for…you know your not"

"No Sebastian I am"

Kathryn threw the covers off her and pulled up her school skirt, she pointed down to her thighs which were so far from fat it scared Sebastian that she could think they were fat.

Sebastian leant his head down and kissed her inner thigh.

"Your not fat Kathryn…you're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen"

He kept kissing up her inner thigh until he reached her panties; Kathryn grasped his soft curly blonde hair as he removed her underwear. She was wet and Sebastian was only to happy to lick it up for her.

"Sebastian" Kathryn moaned biting her bottom lip.

He pushed a finger inside of her, moving it slowly around. Then another and another. His three fingers pushed in and out of her slowly as she moaned his name a few time and played with his blonde curls.

Sebastian moved to her mouth and kissed her lips softly. Kathryn's hand wandered down to his bulging pants. She un-did the zip and pulled out his hardening dick. She stroked it a few times and Sebastian could have come right then, if it wasn't for what she said.

"Fuck me Sebastian"

"What?"

Sebastian sat up stunned at her words. He wanted him to finally fuck her? Enjoy this moment Sebastian Valmont because it's never going to happen again he told himself.

"You heard me Sebastian"

Sebastian took his pants completely off, followed by his shirt and then hers and her skirt and her bra. He wasn't sure if he wanted to, not in her state he didn't want to hurt her.

"Are you sure? I mean you're not well, I don't want to hurt you"

"I'm sure, just go slow"

Sebastian kissed her cheek as he positioned himself above her, he looked into her eyes, no more were they tired and sad. They were filled with excitement and lust.

"I'm sorry Kathryn"

Sebastian whispered to her as he pushed into her slowly and carefully, Kathryn's body adjusting to his size. She moved around a little to be more comfortable.

"Kiss me Sebastian"

Sebastian hovered his lips above her and then finally kissed her small lips, still pushing in and out slowly and carefully. It wasn't just sex, it wasn't a good fuck and it wasn't just lust. He was making love to her and they both knew it.

"Sebastian I…" Sebastian had a feeling he knew what she was going to say.

"I know Kathryn"

"I love you" She whispered in her weakened state she had become quite exhausted and he wanted to send her over the edge so she could rest. He rubbed at her whilst still being inside and that was it. Kathryn dug her nails into him as she climaxed.

Feeling the tightness around his dick Sebastian came inside her just after she did. He moaned her name twice and kissed at her neck as he fell beside her. She was exhausted and Sebastian hated seeing her like this.

"I love you Kathryn" His head rested on her shoulder as her back was to him, they fit together so well it was unbelievable.

She closed her eyes, exhausted from the love they just made and nestled into Sebastian more. The warmth of his body made it so comforting that she could stay there forever if it wasn't for school and her reputation.

Sebastian never cuddled with people he had sex with; then again with Kathryn it wasn't just sex. It was of course sex with a damn attractive girl but the passion and lust between them had caused love. This soft gentle love making made Kathryn both disgusted and happy with herself for letting it happen.

"Kathryn?"

"Hmm"

"Don't be a bitch tomorrow"

Kathryn smirked; suddenly she had a passion in her so fiery she wanted to jump him. But at the same time she wanted to lay there entangled in his arms forever, away from the prying eyes of everyone.

"Please?" Sebastian wanted an answer.

"I'll try, now let me sleep, I'm tired"

He smiled at her. The smile that he always used when he admired her without her knowing. He finally had the one thing he had wanted for so long. But things being as they usually were he knew that soon enough everything would turn bad and him and Kathryn would go back to bickering. For now he would just cuddle her.

* * *

**A/N: It sounds like I just ended the story! Oh but wait there's more, I haven't just merely a start for what's to begin in the upcoming chapters. I really liked how Kathryn and Sebastian didn't just have sex for the first time it was more and they both knew it.**

**Review?**


	6. Sibling Rivals

"Blaine!" Elise yelled as Blaine was making his way to the gym.

Blaine stopped and waited for his long time friend to reach him.

"What's up?" Blaine asked.

"I was just looking for you"

"Well I'm going to go behind the gym and smoke some pot, want to join me?"

Elise smiled at the guy she was secretly in love with; everything about him was so nice. She loved how he smelt and the way he was neat not like most guys. Though she still got the feeling he wasn't telling her something.

Blaine sat on the dry grass with Elise and pulled out two joints from his pocket, he lit his and then passed the lighter to Elise so she could light hers.

After two more joints Blaine was so stoned he was telling Elise everything. He couldn't keep his mouth shut and it amused Elise. Maybe she'd get the truth out of Blaine.

"Oh and there's one more thing" Blaine said, finishing his joint.

"But you can't tell anyone, because no one knows this but I trust you"

"Okay Blaine what is it?"

Elise got excited and Blaine paused. Maybe he will confess that he loves me? Elise thought to herself, smiling to Blaine.

"I'm head-over-fucking-heels for none other then Sebastian fucking Valmont"

Elise's jaw dropped. She was completely stunned. Blaine Tuttle gay? She wondered if he was joking or not. He couldn't, could he?

"Are you serious?"

"Deadly, that boy has looks that could kill and an ass I would beg for"

"But Blaine…your not…gay"

"Oh sweetheart I'm as gay as the rainbow"

"But…"

"But what?"

Elise contemplated confessing about her feelings for him. But it wouldn't matter now, he was gay and even the prettiest girl on Earth wouldn't change his sexual preferences.

Blaine looked down at his expensive Rolex watch. He didn't want to leave, he was stoned as hell but he had one more class to go to before the day ended.

"I'm sorry princess but I gotta go"

He kissed Elise's cheek and left her sitting there. She was still stunned. How could he? I mean it would explain why he never wanted to have sex with her when they were dating.

"Sebastian" She muttered.

God she loved Sebastian. He was her best friend and always had been, but if that's what was standing in the way of Blaine and her being together then she'd destroy him.

* * *

Kathryn was seated on a bench with William at lunch. She was flirting with him and he was flirting back. If Kathryn didn't have a reputation to up-keep she would have fucked him right then.

William was about to kiss her when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?"

Sebastian got up and walked away from William and behind a tree near by. She didn't really want William or anyone else catch on to the fact that this was her step-brother Sebastian.

"Does it matter?"

"Where are you Kathryn?"

"Guess"

"Well I can see your boy toy over by the bench, there's a tree oh and look at that there's you"

"Where are you?" Kathryn asked confused.

"West building, second floor balcony"

Kathryn turned around and looked over to the West building; it wasn't that far away so he was easy to spot.

"Meet me over here, it's deserted and I'm as horny as ever"

"Sebastian I'm busy, why don't you go screw some dumb blonde"

"Please Kat; I want to please you like I did last night when you were moaning my name"

Kathryn bit her lip and smiled sexily.

"Alright I'll be there in ten minutes, meet me in one of the Science labs…the first one"

Sebastian shut his cell phone and made his way over to the first science lab in the building.

"Hey William, can we talk another time? Something's come up and I have to attend to it"

"Yeah sure Kathryn, see you later"

Kathryn kissed his cheek and walked through the courtyard over to the west building's first floor entrance. She walked up the stairs to the second floor. She looked around to make sure no one was there and then walked inside the science lab classroom.

Elise was around the corner she had seen Sebastian go inside the classroom and then Kathryn. She wondered what those two were up to. She tip toed over to the window and peered in.

Sebastian grabbed Kathryn aggressively and shoved her into the wall. She broke out in laughter, Sebastian knew what she liked. His hands travelled up her school skirt and began making her moan.

Elise was frightened when someone came up behind her and kissed her neck. She turned around quick and saw James.

"James" She whispered.

"What you doing?"

"Shh"

James peered in the classroom and saw Kathryn up against the wall and Sebastian fucking her senseless. He smirked remembering the night he fucked Kathryn.

* * *

"Okay um everyone be seated" Kathryn yelled over the top of the crowd in the French room. Being president she had to attend every meeting and this one was most important.

"Today the candidates for French Club president are speaking and we will vote next week, so without saying anymore our first Candidate is Candice Wright"

Candice Wright, a tall leggy red head stood up in front of the crowd and smiled politely. She would be good competition if she didn't stutter and was more popular, she was no threat to Kathryn.

"Thanks Candice, okay next is Freda Camm"

Freda Camm got up in front of the crowd and pushed her blonde hair behind her ears nervously. She never even spoke; she blushed and ran out in embarrassment.

"Elise White…you're next"

Kathryn spoke with ice in her voice, this girl was competition. She was as sweet as Kathryn if not more but her Mary Sunshine act was better. She wasn't as bad as Kathryn and Kathryn knew it. Not yet was she popular like Kathryn but she would be if she won this.

"Hey, so I'm Elise White. I'm new to Manchester and I thought getting involved in extra curricular activities is a good way to make new friends. If you choose me I promise I'll get us a new French teacher because seriously Mr Dung is old and boring, thanks"

Elise stepped down and smiled sweetly.

"Okay finally myself. So yeah as all of you know I'm Kathryn Merteuil, I've been president of this club for two years and I've done so much for it. If you choose me again as your president I will keep up the improvement that I have made"

Once the meeting was over Elise found James waiting for her in the car park.

"James"

"Where were you?"

"Just getting some extra curricular activities in"

"Like?"

"I'm running for French Club president"

"But isn't Kathryn French Club president"

"For now"

He kissed her cheek lightly. "Sorry to disappoint you Elise but that girl has everyone but us wrapped around her finger, you'll never win"

"I will if I destroy her"

"What?"

"I'm going to find a way to bring her down"

James got into the limo followed by Elise. He sighed. She couldn't, Kathryn was non-destroyable. It was impossible for anyone even them to bring down her.

* * *

The New York street lights were brightly lit as Sebastian stood outside his balcony, Kathryn went out with William tonight, his parents were gone and he was all alone.

A knock broke his silence and he turned around to fine James in his room.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I came to see you Valmont"

"What do you want?"

"It's about Elise"

"What about Elise?"

James got closer to Sebastian, he was a little taller and his body was built more but Sebastian wouldn't and couldn't be intimidated by him.

"Stay away from her"

"What?"

"You heard be Sebastian, leave her alone. I saw you in bed with her, stay away"

"You got that all wrong buddy, I was just keeping her warm"

"Sebastian don't try and mind fuck me like you and your sister do to each other it won't work"

"Fuck you James"

"I'm serious Valmont, if you so much as touch her inappropriately I'll kill you"

"You mean fucking her is out of the question?"

James' face had a tinge of red from the anger he was trying so hard to repress. It didn't want Sebastian going near Elise.

"Don't fucking dare"

"Maybe I will, maybe I'll get her here and tie her up to my bed. Take a few photographs and then fuck her till she screams my name"

Of course Sebastian wouldn't really, he was just baiting James. James knew this but couldn't help but get angry. He swung at Sebastian and missed. Sebastian grabbed his arm and turned him to the door.

"Get out"

"Stay away Valmont"

With that James walked out of Sebastian's room. Sebastian watched from his balcony as James got into his car and had a fit. He was slamming things and punching the seats next to him. He drove off in a huff and Sebastian was mildly satisfied. Of course he would have liked to kill the fucker but what can you do?

* * *

Elise was in her room at their townhouse, she was alone. James had gone out and not told her where and their parents had gone to yet another New York party.

She was flipping through a magazine when James stormed through her bedroom door. His face was red and his fists were clenched tightly making his knuckles white.

"I want Sebastian Valmont killed!"

"Wait what?"

"I want him gone"

"Why? What has he done?"

"I just want him destroyed Elise!"

Elise suddenly got a bright idea. She wanted Kathryn out of the picture and Sebastian. Kathryn so she could control the school and Sebastian so she could have Blaine. She could use James as help; she just had to devise a plan to destroy them both.

"I want Kathryn gone, you want Sebastian. Why don't we get them both?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, it's like killing two birds with one stone. We'll bring them both down to the ground with one hit"

James' angry face turned into one of surprise. His girlfriend was vicious but he liked it. He smirked.

"What exactly are we going to do to the siblings?"

"I've noticed today as I'm sure you have, they seem close. Closer then sibling should be. We can use this to our advantage"

"What? Tell their parents? Somehow I don't think neither Tiffany nor Edward would care"

"No, no, no. There is more there than just sex. They have feelings for each other. We just need to work that to our advantage and there we have it. Bye, bye Kathryn and Sebastian"

They both laughed in amusement. They would get their sweet victory.

* * *

"Oh Sebastian I'm home!" Kathryn yelled from the hallway outside his room.

It was very early morning, 3.00am and she thought Sebastian might be awake waiting for her or writing in that journal. She opened his bedroom door quietly to find a sleeping Sebastian. She smiled at how peaceful he looked.

She took off her shoes and her dress and pulled back the covers enough so that she could get in beside him. When she was in she cuddled up against him, trying her best not to wake him. His arm flopped over her small body automatically.

"I love you" Kathryn whispered, thinking he was asleep.

"I love you too" He whispered back to her, knowing that she thought he was asleep.

She manoeuvred her body closer to his for warmth and he adjusted his position so she could fit into him.

"You didn't fuck him did you?"

"No"

"Good"

"Why?"

"Because your mine"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Good, because I don't plan on sharing you either"

Sebastian laughed softly. He stroked her brown hair and whispered dirty phrases into her ear.

"Shut up Sebastian"

"And when you're on your knees in front of me, I'm going to…"

"Fuck me"

"Well yes, but I was going…"

"No fuck me"

"Oh"

Sebastian rolled on top of her and kissed her neck. His hand slid down her body and into her panties. She was warm and wet. His caressed her and kissed all over her body.

"You're beautiful Kat"

Kathryn didn't reply. She didn't think she was anymore. Not after what Sebastian had said a few nights ago. It still bothered her and she still wouldn't eat. Even if she did eat she threw it back up 5 minutes later.

He penetrated her hard kissing her breasts and tweaking her nipples.

"Deeper" Kathryn moaned.

Sebastian obeyed her demand and went in deeper. He loved the feeling of Kathryn. No girl felt as good as Kathryn and he was sure no one ever would. She was the best fuck he'd ever had and it would probably always be like that.

"Harder"

He thrusted into her harder.

"Faster"

He rolled her over so she could be on top, never breaking free. She sat on him disappointed that she now had to do the work whilst he sat there. He smiled at her and grabbed her hips. His thumbs caressed the skin there.

"Ride me Kathryn"

"I don't take orders Sebastian"

"Please?"

"Don't beg Sebastian"

"Oh fucking hell Kathryn just screw me already"

Kathryn dug her nails into his chest as she rode him harder then he'd ever had before. He liked it. In fact he more then liked it, he loved it and Kathryn knew. He was yelling words Kathryn had never heard. She had never heard Sebastian say so many things during sex; he usually wasn't one to speak during sex.

I guess Kathryn reduced him to yelling words she was just that good. He couldn't have been harder as she rode him.

"I'm…oh fuck me…I'm going to come"

Kathryn smiled and kissed his neck where she knew he liked it. This sent Sebastian over the edge and he closed his eyes and yelled louder then he ever had with Kathryn.

"Oh god Kathryn"

Kathryn came after he did, she didn't yell or scream as much as Sebastian had but she had also enjoyed the sex.

"I'm good"

"You're not good Kathryn, your fucking great"

"I know"

She got up and walked to his bathroom.

"What are you doing?"

"Having a shower, care to join me?"

"I don't know if I could go another round"

"Pussy"

"Screw you"

"That's what I want"

Sebastian followed Kathryn into the shower where the hot water was producing steam. Another round of fucking and screaming.

When they had both done, they dried off and both got into Sebastian's bed. They didn't have to worry about their parents as they were not there. He put his arm around her, letting it rest on her very flat stomach. He could smell her hair.

Kathryn's hair smelt so good. It was like smelling a bunch of flowers. He had always loved the way she smelt but especially her hair. As he buried his head into her hair he kissed her neck softly.

"Sweet dreams Kathryn"

Kathryn didn't reply, her eyes were closed and she was already in a dreaming state. She was exhausted and tired.

In the middle of the night Sebastian woke up, he couldn't sleep and decided to write an entry into his journal.

_Sweet Kathryn. Okay she's not sweet, but god she is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and I have told her this. She is one of a kind and I want to be with her. It'll never happen of course I know this I'm not dumb. I'd never admit it to her, but I love her so much that it always pains me to see her with all those other losers. She deserves someone better then them and probably better then me. She's lying beside me, so peacefully you could mistake her for an angel, though if you knew her you'd find out that she's a cold hearted bitch. I love how Kathryn's hair smells; it's so sweet and fragrant. I sound like some obsessed teenage love struck boy and right now I probably am. I never want Kathryn and I to stop this, I don't think I could live without her._

He placed his journal quietly down. Kathryn stirred and turned over.

"Sebastian turn off the fucking light" she mumbled.

He smiled, even when she spoke to him like that he found himself wanting her more. He turned off the bed side lamp and sank back into his bed next to Kathryn. He pulled up the blanket to cover Kathryn's naked body and kissed her shoulder.

"Goodnight"

* * *

**A/N: I probably dragged that on more then I should have. It wasn't one of my best chapters but again I needed it to proceed in following chapters.**

**What I have in store will be good. Someone's heart will break, someone's life will be lost, someone will be outwitted and someone's life will be shattered.**

**I think you should all stay alerts for upcoming chapters. They'll be good and make you want more after each chapter ends.**

**Right now is the point where you go "Oh yes, good chapter I think I'll review it"**

**So Review.**


	7. The Plan Begins

Elise was waiting for the votes to be revealed for French Club president. Kathryn was beside her checking her nails. She desperately needed another manicure, but it could wait till after she wins the election.

The vote counter entered the room with a single piece of paper in her hand, it was the vote count. It had the winner and runner-up if the winner didn't want to be president or something happened to them.

"Okay, we've calculated the votes"

Kathryn looked up from her nails, she wanted to leave already. Why did they have to go through this again? Everyone knew she would win and she could be doing better things right now then sitting in a room full of losers.

"The President is…." The vote counter paused. "Elise White, with Kathryn Merteuil as Vice President"

Kathryn gasped. "What!?" She demanded.

Elise had gotten up and thanked everyone. Kathryn stood up and objected. Elise gave her a cunning smirk as everyone left the French room to go home.

"Sorry Kathryn, I guess they wanted someone better at being in control"

"Don't speak to me like that Elise; I can bring you down so fast that by tomorrow you'll be at St Anne's reading the bible by tomorrow"

"Oh wow I'm scared. Go throw up some more"

Elise strutted out of the room, leaving a stunned and surprised Kathryn to ponder on Elise's words. How did she know? She sat on one of the chairs. How could Elise have won? This was Kathryn Merteuil, no one ever bet her in anything.

Elise's shoes clicked against the marble floor of the school. She turned the corner and found James.

"James"

"Did you win?"

"I won"

"Congrats"

He kissed his step-sister/girlfriend's cheek and grabbed her hand.

"Now about bringing the step-siblings down, how are we going to do this?" James questioned.

"I have an idea but it involves Tiffany and Edward"

"Tell me"

Elise lent over and whispered the plan in her boyfriend and step-brother's ear.

"Wow, I'm surprised, that's actually quite good"

"I know"

"When are we putting it in to action?"

"Tomorrow night, there's a party at the Valmont's"

* * *

"Fucking bitch!" Kathryn yelled when she entered her townhouse.

Kathryn picked up a small statue and threw it. It smashed loudly against the floor of the townhouse. The pieces scattered everywhere. Mai-Lee sighed, another mess to clean up after Ms Kathryn.

"Whoa princess calm down" Sebastian said.

He grabbed her from behind and kissed her neck softly.

"Stop it Sebastian!"

Kathryn turned around and pushed him from her, she was in no mood to play or fuck. She was furious about Elise winning and wanted payback now.

"What's up your ass?"

"Fucking Elise White!"

"What's she done Kathryn?"

"Fucking bitch manipulated the French club into choosing her as president"

"Oh that doesn't seem so bad"

"NO ONE EVER WINS OVER ME SEBASTIAN!"

"Looks like you've found your match"

"Screw you"

"Maybe later, I'm going to see Blaine"

Kathryn yelled out in frustration. Blaine…wait Blaine! She needed more coke, she had almost run out and all this extra work she would need to do to get revenge on Elise would make her all the more stressed.

"Sebastian wait I'm coming with you"

Kathryn stopped him before he left.

"Why?"

"I need some new 'supplies'"

Sebastian sighed, he hated Kathryn doing drugs, one day she'll get herself killed on that shit and he'll laugh at her because he's always told her that she should stop before she kills herself.

"When are you going to give that up?"

"When you stop being a dick head"

"Funny"

"Really? Because it wasn't mean to be"

Kathryn followed Sebastian out to his car. He started it and drove off towards Blaine's house.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

"Bring down Elise with me"

"What?"

"I'm going to pay back that bitch"

"No way Kat"

"Oh c'mon"

"No, she's my best friend. I'm not going to destroy her for you"

"Pussy"

"Whatever"

The rest of the ride to Blaine's was quiet. Sebastian didn't want to destroy his best friend. Little did he know she had plans to destroy him and his step-sister.

* * *

Blaine had just got out of the shower and Elise was eying his body.

"So what did you want princess"

"I need some help with something"

Blaine sat beside her; he rested his hand on top of hers and smiled at her. "What would that be princess?"

"Destroying Kathryn and Sebastian"

Blaine got up immediately, he loved Elise like a sister but Sebastian was his best friend and had been for a very long time and he didn't plan on betraying him. As much as they had their games, he would not destroy Sebastian for Elise.

He didn't like Kathryn as much, she was Blaine in female form and could hurt him worse then Blaine could ever hurt anyone but he admired her. Blaine wouldn't mind destroying the Ice Princess and he was sure Sebastian wouldn't mind too much either.

"I'll help with Kathryn, but no way am I destroying him"

"Oh why not?"

"Elise, Sebastian is one of my oldest and closest friends"

"And he's mine too"

"Then why destroy him?"

"Because…I need to"

Blaine looked puzzled, maybe Sebastian had rejected her and she wanted him to pay for hurting her.

"No Elise"

"Oh fine fuck you Blaine. But you can help with Kathryn"

"How?"

"She has an eating disorder right?"

His face crinkled a little, why was this important. He could think of a billion other ways to destroy her then through her eating disorder.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah, why go through that?"

"Because it's how I want to do things"

"Okay…"

"I need to exploit her, I need to have a way to let her secret out and then her mommy will get angry and Kathryn will be sent off"

Elise's phone buzzed in her bag. She picked it up.

"What? No…why? I'm at Blaine's…no…don't worry...yes…yes…okay"

She hung up.

"I have to go; I'll talk to you more about it later"

She kissed Blaine's cheek and left the house quickly. James had called her and wanted her home. He wanted to know the plan so he could go into action tomorrow night.

Almost as soon as Elise left Sebastian and Kathryn arrived. Blaine sighed angrily as they knocked on his door. Was he ever going to get a moment's peace to get dressed?

Kathryn walked in and Sebastian followed closely behind her. The two didn't look happy or on speaking terms.

"Oh how are my favourite siblings?"

"STEP-siblings" Kathryn reminded with emphasis on the step.

"Okay sorry"

"Anyway what do you want?" Blaine asked, taking a vest out of his closet.

"I came here for my monthly coke"

"And I'm here to see you"

"Oh Valmont didn't know you felt that way"

Blaine dropped his towel, underneath he was butt naked. Sebastian turned around in disgust; Kathryn eyed the peroxide blonde for a few moments before moving her eyes upwards.

"I don't"

Blaine had re-dressed. Sebastian turned around, thankful his friend had gotten dressed.

"Here" he passed Kathryn a bag of coke and she handed over the wad of cash.

Kathryn smiled and had already poured some out to try it.

"Now what did you want Valmont?"

"First Kathryn needs to leave"

"What? How the fuck am I supposed to get home Sebastian!"

"Call the limo"

"Fuck you, you bastard"

"Love you too sweetie"

Kathryn stormed out of Blaine's house and waited for the limo on Blaine's front porch.

"Now what was it Sebastian"

"It's Kathryn"

"Surprise, surprise"

Blaine handed Sebastian a joint and got one for himself. He lit his and then gave Sebastian the lighter to lite his. Blaine took a drag of his joint then looked at Sebastian inquisitively. Gosh he was so handsome.

"It's her birthday soon and I'm really stuck on what to get her"

"Oh and you think I'd know what to get the Ice Bitch"

"Well you're gay and good with all that stuff"

Sebastian put down his joint. "Please Blaine"

"Alright, alright Valmont, what had you already planned?"

"Well I haven't planned anything. I'm really stuck; she has plenty of expensive jewellery and dresses"

Blaine pondered. What could Kathryn possibly want? She had everything and things she didn't have she would buy anyway.

"Oh, I know" Blaine smiled coyly.

"What?"

"You know that cute bracelet you bought Elise, the engraved one?"

"Yeah"

"Well Kathryn said she really liked it. In her language that means 'Sebastian should buy me one like that'"

Sebastian smiled. He had seen her eying the bracelet jealousy the day she had asked about it. It was a nice bracelet but the things he bought Kathryn were so much more expensive and better quality.

"Hmm, what would I put on it?"

"Kathryn maybe" Blaine looked to his friend as if he thought he was stupid.

Sebastian had a thought. In his journal he had written 'my love' above a picture of her. That's what he would have engraved. She would love it.

"Okay, thanks Blaine, I'll be off now"

Sebastian got up and shook his friend's hand.

"Nice ass Valmont" Blaine teased as Sebastian walked out of the house.

* * *

The night of the party had reached and Elise, James, Heather and Brian entered the lovely decorated Valmont townhouse in their evening wear. Heather awed at the decorations. Mrs Valmont had always done a good job but none like Edward's new wife.

"Heather, Brian. It's so nice to see you again"

Edward greeted his long time friends. He kissed Heather's cheek and shook Brian's hand.

"And Elise, how lovely you look tonight. James, you're growing into a handsome young fellow" Edward commented.

"Oh thank you Mr Valmont and what a lovely party this is" Elise stated.

As soon as she had said that Tiffany Merteuil walked up to her husband and gestured for him to introduce her to his friends. Tiffany eyed James' body and licker her lips.

"Tiffany this is some old friend's of mine, Heather and Brian and their two children Elise and James. Heather, Brian, Elise and James this is my wife Tiffany Merteuil"

Tiffany shook all their hands politely, gripping James' a little more then the others. The plan was working.

"Mother, mother there you are" Kathryn said, not noticing the White-Winchester family.

"Kathryn dear, have you met Heather, Brian, Elise and James?"

Kathryn scowled at the names when she realized who was standing before her mother and step-father. She glared particularly at Elise. The bitch had the nerve to show up to her house after she had insulted her and stolen French Club president from her.

"Yes, how are you this evening?"

"Fine thank you Kathryn" Heather replied.

Sebastian soon joined the 'happy' families. He stood next to his step-sister and smiled at Elise. She looked beautiful. A knee length, boob tube, emerald green dress hugged her curvy body. She looked drop dead gorgeous. Even more so then Kathryn maybe.

"Good evening Heather and Brian. Elise and James" Sebastian greeted the guests more politely then he ever had any one else.

"Oh Sebastian. Aren't you a handsome fellow tonight?"

The two families soon drifted apart into the party. Sebastian was sitting at the bar drinking his way to death when Elise approached him. She touched his shoulder gently and asked the bar tender for a drink.

"Drinking your way to death are you?"

"No"

Elise giggled. Sebastian had always loved a drink. Usually meaning he would get smashed most nights his parents were around to watch. Every time Elise had been there to help him home, or even in to bed some nights.

"Where's your brother?" Sebastian asked, noticing the pretty boy wasn't around.

"I don't know, probably off screwing some blonde" _He better not be._

Sebastian rolled his eyes. James was a less hotter, version of Sebastian. He was almost as wealthy and almost has powerful. But he didn't have Sebastian's charming good looks or his power to manipulate. Most girls he had fucked either were too drunk to care or they were desperate.

"Would you like to dance?" Sebastian asked.

Elise stood up and smiled genuinely at Sebastian. He smiled back not knowing the plan that was un-folding right about now. James really had gone off to find Tiffany and Elise would soon go off to find Edward.

Sebastian placed his hands around her waist as they glided gracefully across the floor. If people didn't know better you could say they were a couple. But knowing Sebastian's reputation, they wouldn't be.

James however was over the other side of the room. He had taken Tiffany into a more secluded area of the party where it was hard to see. He was caressing Tiffany's hair and whispering dirty saying into her ear as she giggled like a school girl.

"Let's take this upstairs" Tiffany said.

James didn't argued and the two escaped from the part and up to Tiffany's bedroom. As soon as they were in the older Merteuil stripped herself from her clothing, slightly drunk and proceeded to do the same to an ogling James.

"Ms Merteuil" He moaned as she sucked on his hardening dick.

"Please James…call me Tiffany" She told him taking a breath for a moment before resuming to his erection.

They pair were soon fucking on the four posted bed that Tiffany and Edward would sleep in when they weren't half way around the world. James fucked the older woman as hard as he could pleasing her just as he had Kathryn not so long ago.

Downstairs Sebastian and Elise had stopped dancing and he was again at the bar drinking with Kathryn beside him. If they weren't step-brother and sister you could probably mistake them for flirting. But people knew better.

Elise was over with Edward in the same place James had convinced Tiffany to go to bed with him. She was running her slim fingers along his jaw. It didn't take much to convince Edward, he had already planned on bedding the young girl that night anyway.

Slipping away from the party Elise made her way to the bedroom Edward not to far behind her, but not too close either. He looked at her ass as she made her way down the hall to Edward and Tiffany's bedroom.

"Come here" He said gripping Elise's waist and pulling her into a kiss.

In her mind Elise was imagining Blaine; it disgusted her that she was going to go fuck Edward all because she wanted Blaine. The older man's hand travelled down to her ass and he squeezed it tightly. She yelped softly not expecting it.

"Let's go into the bedroom"

"Oh Edward" Elise giggled.

"I'm going to fuck your little brains out harder then they've ever been fucked before"

Elise rolled her eyes when he turned away. What did he know about fucking her brains out better then anyone ever had. Had he ever seen her and James fucking? He was a god in bed and he knew it.

Edward turned the knob of the door and opened it. He peered in to the dark, moan filled room. Edward moved back when he saw his wife fucking James. Elise gasped, fakely pretending to be shocked.

"TIFFANY!" Edward yelled over the top of the moaning and screaming of the pair.

It was loud enough for downstairs guests to hear it and Elise wouldn't have been surprised if some had come running up to the bedroom. Edward stormed in and pushed Tiffany off the younger boy and started screaming at her.

"Edward stop!"

Edward was pushing and shoving her. James had gotten dressed and they had both slipped from the room. Their plan was going nicely along and they were all too happy for it.

"WHORE!"

"OH LIKE YOU WEREN"T GOING TO FUCK ELISE!"

Edward didn't reply. He wasn't going to pretend he wasn't going to because Tiffany knew better then that. He argued with her instead.

"YOU SLUT! HE'S HALF YOUR AGE, EVEN LESS!"

He pushed her into the wall and slapped her across the face hard. An instant bruise appeared on her face and Tiffany started crying. Never had she cried in front of anyone un-intentionally. But neither had she ever been beaten before.

At that moment Sebastian, Kathryn and a few others appeared at the door. They all gasped when they saw a shaken and crying Tiffany be beaten by Edward Valmont. "Mother!" Kathryn gasped.

The other adult males who had followed the siblings up pulled Edward away from Tiffany and held him back. Tiffany had fallen to the ground in defeat and was crying. A few of Tiffany's socialites came to her and comforted the shaken Merteuil.

Kathryn personally couldn't have cared really. Sure she had been shocked and scared when she saw the sight but now she couldn't care, her mother was fine and now she could go back to the party.

"FUCKING BITCH! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!"

"Oh do your worst Valmont"

Edward stormed off from the room after the males had let him go. No one knew where he went. Kathryn went downstairs and had ordered everyone that the party was over and they were to leave immediately. When everyone had gone it was only Kathryn, Sebastian and her mother there until Edward returned.

"What do you think will happen?" Sebastian asked Kathryn as they waited in Kathryn's room.

They could hear the bickers of their parents. It was not like their usual fights, it was more heated and louder. Kathryn looked worried but kept a cool, calm face. "Nothing" She replied calmly. If she had told Sebastian she was worried it could be counted as vulnerability.

"MOTHER FUCKING BITCH. THAT'S IT. WE ARE GETTING DIVORCED!"

Those words came all too soon for the siblings. Both were shocked and sad. They had their moments of wishing they never lived together but they wouldn't want to forever live apart. They were two of a kind and no matter what they couldn't live without each other.

"FINE EDWARD! I'M SICK OF YOU CHEATING ON ME ANYWAY"

A loud slam was heard from the parent's bedroom; Kathryn presumed it was her mother. Sebastian placed a comforting hand on Kathryn's shoulder.

Divorce, it was such an ugly word. Although Tiffany had always known that Edward cheated on her never would she think about divorcing him. It didn't wonders for her social status and the money was oh too pleasing as well.

"They're getting divorced" Kathryn muttered. More so to herself then Sebastian.

"We'll be fine Kathryn"

He reassured her. Not too sure he believe his own words. It was frightening to think of a life without Kathryn. Sure he had done it before their parents had gotten married but after tasting the oh so sweet and bitter Kathryn he couldn't live without her. She was like a drug, a drug that Sebastian never intended on taking and certainly did not plan being addicted too. Really it was like the coke Kathryn snorted. She had probably never intentionally wanted to be addicted and couldn't live without it, but over the years it had happened and now it was her source of getting through the days.

* * *

Elise and James celebrated their victory for the first part of the plan. Drinking a fine wine and playing around with each other. The soon to be divorced Edward and Tiffany had done their part so well. Only next was the harder part of the plan.

"To our victory sis"

James clinked his glass with Elise's as they chuckled and giggled. A fine job they had done. As far as they could tell Sebastian and Kathryn's parents were getting a divorce and no one even suspected the White-Winchester step-siblings.

If everything went well from here on in, Kathryn and Sebastian would be destroyed before Kathryn's birthday next month.

"Touché"

"Did you enjoy her?"

"Who?"

"_Who?_" She imitated James. "Tiffany you idiot"

"She was quite the fuck"

"Better then I?"

"No one's better then you"_ Lies. _Kathryn was better then Elise, but Elise didn't know that he had sex with Kathryn.

He kissed her lips softly and left her in her bed. Tonight their parents were home and they couldn't risk being caught in the same bed. He said goodnight and switched off her light before re treating back to his own bed for a goodnights sleep. The days ahead would bring a lot of hard work and manipulating.

* * *

**A/N: Slowly destroying Kathryn and Sebastian. No, you might say? Well it's all part of the story. I hope you liked this chapter, I tend to think that the last parts of the chapter were better than the beginning maybe I was in the mood to write the last part, the first part I had found hard and boring to write.**

**Anyway, don't forget to keep checking on this, I am far from done and the coming chapters are only too get better and more interesting.**

**Review?**


	8. When Everything Falls Apart

Kathryn was throwing things into her bags. Her mother had come into her bedroom early that morning and told Kathryn to pack what she would need as they were moving out and they would come back for the rest of their stuff later on. Then her mother had left.

Edward hadn't stayed at the Valmont townhouse the night before, but they didn't know when he'd be back so it was best to go before he came back.

She threw a pair of black heels into her bag but one missed and it thudded against her bedroom floor. She cursed herself, the one thing she didn't want to do was make to much noise and wake Sebastian who was sleeping in his room. She didn't want him to see her leaving.

That morning before she had started packing she had written a letter to her step-brother. Kathryn had no idea where they were going or when or if she would see Sebastian again. It hurt her to leave him but she had no choice. It was all her mother's decision and Tiffany would never let Kathryn stay at the Valmont house.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Sebastian questioned, rubbing his eyes trying to focus on Kathryn and what she was doing.

Kathryn bit her lip then turned to Sebastian who mind you hadn't even knocked and was standing at her door wondering what the hell she was doing. _Damn_ she thought to herself, it was now impossible not to tell Sebastian.

"I'm packing"

"Going somewhere?"

"Yes"

Sebastian wrapped his arms around her tiny waist as he kissed her neck. She got lost in the moment for a few seconds then snapped back to reality. In an hour or so her mother would return and Kathryn would have to leave the well known Valmont townhouse and venture out into New York with her mother into a new environment.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know"

He looked confused. How could she go away and not know where she was going? Kathryn couldn't go anywhere anyway, she had school to attend. It wasn't nearly close to the end of the school year and she couldn't just take a few weeks off, she was Student Body President.

"How can you not know?"

"Sebastian…"

"What?"

"Our parents are getting divorced"

Sebastian let go of Kathryn. He rolled his eyes at her as she continued to pack her bags. Their parents had said they were getting a divorce but they wouldn't. It did too much for Tiffany's social status and she loved the money, she would never consider divorcing him.

"Don't be stupid Kathryn, they always say that"

"This time it's for real"

"What makes you say that?"

For the first time since he had entered his step-sister's bedroom that morning things clicked. She was going away, her bags were packed and their parents were getting a divorce. Tiffany and Kathryn were moving out. His stomach turned, he could bear with out Tiffany but Kathryn? No, she was his, as he was hers.

"Look Sebastian!" Kathryn pointed down at her bags frustrated.

"Kat you can't go"

"I don't want to. But do you think I have a choice?"

"You can stay here, with me and my dad!"

"Yeah because my mother would let that happen"

She rolled her eyes at him sarcastically. It took all she had to fight back the tears that were approaching her with force. She wasn't going to cry, especially in front of him.

"Please Kathryn! I'll talk to her"

"Sebastian she hates you just as much as she hates me"

"I can't live without you Kathryn"

"I'll see you at school moron"

Kathryn picked up her coat and bag and looked up at the adoring Sebastian. He was so handsome and it pained Kathryn just to look at him right now.

"No you're not going!" Sebastian took her coat from her hands and threw it down.

Kathryn would miss this. The bickers, the fights, the anger and of course the sex. Especially the sex after they would fight, that was most enjoyable. He would push and shove her and as twisted as it sounds it had always turned on Kathryn. She loved it when he was angry.

Kathryn's phone buzzed, she looked at the caller ID, it was her mother. She answered the call and replied politely to her mother's words. She was downstairs waiting for Kathryn.

"Sebastian I have to go"

Mai-Lee entered the room on Kathryn's call and picked up her bags and started to carry them downstairs to the awaiting limo to take Kathryn and her mother away from the Valmont townhouse into their own.

"No"

Sebastian had given up trying to fight back tears and they started rolling down his cheeks uncontrollably. He grabbed hold on Kathryn/

"I'm sorry Sebastian but I have to"

She pulled down his face and closed her eyes. He moved in and they shared a soft small kiss. She looked into his gorgeous blue eyes. This may be the last time she sees them, in her mind she took a picture of them. His hand stroked her pale white face.

"Kathryn, I lo-"

"Don't Sebastian"

She silenced him with her finger. She picked up the letter that was placed on her bedside table and handed it to him. He studied the neat handwriting and held it close to him. His Kathryn was slipping from his grip.

"Read it, it's for you"

As he hung onto her last words she turned on her heel and walked confidently from her blue and gold room for the very last time. No more would she seduce Sebastian from the hallway as he stared across the hall to her wondrous body.

A tear escaped her eye as she looked around the main room of the Valmont house. Mai-Lee smiled at her and bowed down her head in respect. Kathryn left the house and got into the limo where her mother was waiting for her. She slipped on her sunglasses to hide her glassy eyes.

"Finally" Tiffany spoke.

"Sorry mother, I was caught up"

"Don't give me your excuses Kathryn"

The limo left the curb that was in front of the Valmont townhouse, it entered the traffic. Sebastian was watching from his balcony, still in his boxers. She was gone. All he could hope for was to see her tomorrow at school.

* * *

Elise listened as two females moved into the next door apartment. The one next door to the one the White and Winchester family occupied was much larger and very expensive.

"What are you doing?" James asked as he found Elise with her ear to the wall.

"Listening, we have new neighbours"

"Oh"

Elise listened as the bickering began.

"Not there! God you're hopeless!"

"I'm sorry mother"

The siblings both laughed as they listened into the bickering. The poor girl must be tormented by her mother all the time. Elise almost felt sorry. As she was her next door neighbour she made it her duty to welcome the girl and rescue her from her mother's tormenting.

Elise knocked on the door of the female's apartment. There were words that were muffled behind the door then quick footsteps towards the door before it was opened.

"Hello, I'm Elise I'm you-"

Elise was wide eyed when she realised that her new next door neighbour was Tiffany and Kathryn Merteuil. Inside she was laughing hysterically, her plan was working and it was oh so enjoyable for Elise to watch, especially now that it would all happen next door to her.

"What the fuck do you want!?" Kathryn scowled.

"I came to welcome my new neighbours, but seeing as it's you I won't bother"

Elise turned to leave when Kathryn's mom appeared. "Elise dear, come in"

Tiffany welcome in the girl and passed her a cold glass of water as they all sat down. Kathryn glared at Elise. She hated the pretty girl, Sebastian may be her best friend but no way was Kathryn going to let her get in her way.

* * *

It was quite late as Sebastian still stood out on his balcony from when Kathryn had left. He had only moved once, that was to get the bottle of whisky from his bar, his cigarettes and his journal. He sat their in the open writing in his journal, he had filled 3 pages of it writing about his day and how he felt.

Sipping from the whisky he shook it. There was barely any left by now. He had been drinking the whole day away, writing, smoking and drinking. That's the only way he felt like spending his day.

Once he had finished the whisky bottle he threw it to the ground, he was drunk and angry about everything. Then he remembered the letter Kathryn had given him. He hadn't read it yet. He opened the envelope and unfolded the neatly folded paper so he could read it.

_Sebastian,_

_I don't really know what to say to you and I'm not really sure what's going to happen. Mother and I have moved out (her choice) and I'm not exactly sure where we are going. I don't know when or if I'm going to see you next or kiss you and it kills me to be telling you this._

_Although we've had our moments when we'd both rather we lived on different continents I always knew that we were two of a kind. You're like my other half to me, without you I'm simply half of a person._

_Now don't get all sappy on me, so far my letter has been all sap and romance. God what has this weird relationship with you reduced me to? I'll always remember the games we played, the ones where we would fuck with each others heads for our own amusement and the others where we would fuck with other peoples mind, again for our own amusement. _

_I must say that over all the years of living in New York not once have I ever met someone quite so egoistic. You're full of shit and you're one hell of a liar. Your charming good looks and manipulative attitude can get you in to so much shit. _

_Sebastian I doubt that I'll ever meet someone who completes me the way you do, or aggravates me the way you always manage to do. You get me in ways no one will or can. I'm always going to be thankful for the times we shared._

_If we don't see each other in the near future, goodbye. _

_Kathryn._

Sebastian laughed at the letter as he read it. She was sweet and then a bitch, her usual self. He was hoping that they hadn't moved to far and Kathryn would be at Manchester tomorrow. It was the only time he had looked forward to school and it was all because of a girl he may love.

Footsteps were heard from the hall, somewhere in Sebastian he was hoping it was Kathryn, but he knew it wouldn't be. When his father came into his room and went over to Sebastian on the balcony. There was a million and one places he would rather be then with his father right now. He was to blame for all this.

"Sebastian, son. Drinking again?"

"Yes dad. Screwing around again?"

The older Valmont laughed. He was not supposed to laugh, what father's extra curricular activities included screwing every woman he saw? Sebastian was disgusted in his father.

"No need for the nasty tone"

"Fuck you"

Edward's stature stiffened and his tone became harsh. Sebastian had always hated his father and always had been mean to him. But Edward wouldn't take it anymore. Sebastian had never bluntly said 'fuck you' to him before and frankly Edward didn't like it.

"Sebastian you will not speak to me like that"

"Screw you"

Sebastian pushed past his father. He was in a bitter mood in did not feel like dealing with his cheating father. Edward followed Sebastian and grabbed him. He held on to him tight and told him sternly.

"Sebastian don't talk to me like that. Now come down stairs, there are people I want you to meet"

He rolled his eyes. He wasn't even divorced and had already moved on. Sebastian trailed after his father down the stairs to the living room of the large townhouse. His father stopped before they got closer to the guests.

"Best behaviour Sebastian"

"Yes dad"

Mr Valmont proceeded towards the guests who were waiting in the main room. They were seated on a couch, their back facing Sebastian and his father as they entered the room.

A woman, two girls and a boy were seated on the couch. His father sat on the couch in front of the family and Sebastian resided next to him. He had not yet made eye contact with the guests.

"Sebastian, this is Julie, Ashley-Kate, Sadie and Mitchell Dunkin"

"Julie, Ashley-Kate, Sadie and Mitchell this is Sebastian my son"

For the first time Sebastian looked up from his hands and acknowledged the family. Julie looked about his father's age with light brown shoulder length hair; she had a stunning figure for an older woman.

Ashley-Kate was a piece of work. She was absolutely gorgeous. She also had light brown hair, bur hers hung longer and was straighter then her mothers. She was tall and very petite.

Sadie must have been younger then Ashley-Kate but only by a year or two. She had blonde hair that was loosely curled. She was short and petite like her sister.

The youngest of the family Mitchell was a handsome young boy, Sebastian estimated he was about 12. His hair was darker brown then his mother's and Ashley-Kate's but he looked a lot like his mother. His figure was a bit more built then the ladies' but still was on the skinnier side.

"It's nice to meet you" Sebastian stated.

"Like wise"

"Julie and her family are in town on a vacation. I was at a restaurant with one of my secretaries and well I met them their"

"Your father is a very nice man"

"Yes, I suppose he can be"

Edward shot Sebastian a glary look, to warn Sebastian that if he screwed this up he would be sent away.

"I invited them to stay here on their vacation, seeing as the house is quite empty, you could use some company"

"Thanks dad"

Sebastian smiled at his father. In his mind he was stabbing him with knives for bringing guests over just after he and Tiffany and broken up. He stood up from the seat.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm tired. I've had a…" He paused for a moment. "Rough day, it's really worn me out"

He started to walk off towards the stairs but his father stopped him in his tracks and gave him that warning look again. Sebastian had no choice but to go back to the seat.

"Sebastian, help me carry their bags up stairs to the bedrooms"

The Dunkin's stood up as Edward and Sebastian grabbed their bags. They had maids for this, why was he doing it? The Dunkin's followed Edward and Sebastian up the stair case to the long hall of bedrooms.

Edward stopped at the room across from Sebastian's; formerly known as Kathryn's room, the room that he had been seduced so many times by the Ice Queen he had lost count.

"Ashley-Kate, you can stay in this room"

He went to open the door to let the pretty girl inside but Sebastian stopped him. His grabbed his hand and looked as if Kathryn had died in there and he wanted to preserve every memory of her and the room never be touched.

"Dad, not this room"

"Sebastian don't be stupid, of course this room"

"There are plenty of other rooms in this god forsaken house!"

"I'm not going to put her in a room right down the other end of the hall"

"This is Kathryn's room!"

"_Was_ Kathryn's room Sebastian"

"Kathryn? If you don't mind me asking who is Kathryn?" Ashley-Kate asked.

"She was Sebastian's step-sister"

"Did she die?" Sadie asked.

"Sadie" Julie said.

"No it's okay, no she did not die Sadie, her mother and I broke up"

"I don't have to sleep in here, its fine"

"No, don't be silly Ashley-Kate. Kathryn was merely a step-sister to Sebastian. They didn't really get along anyway. They always fought and truthfully she was a handful"

Sebastian was furious how dare he talk about Kathryn like that. Kathryn was more then _just_ his step-sister. Kathryn had been the only person he could talk to when things were bad. Kathryn had been the one who understood Sebastian. She was the only one who knew Sebastian, the real Sebastian.

"No dad you're wrong. Kathryn was not just my step-sister okay! She was my other half. Not that you'd know what that's about, you go around fucking every woman in sight. You're the reason Tiffany and you broke up!"

Sebastian dropped the guest's bags and turned into his own room, slamming the door behind him he poured himself a glass of vodka and downed it in one gulp. When he finished he smashed the glass against the wall. He could hear Edward trying to apologize to Julie and her family.

"I'm sorry Julie; Sebastian has had it rough today. He and Kathryn had something special I guess"

Julie just smiled and Edward opened the door. He didn't care what Sebastian had said. It was his house and his guests will sleep where he wanted them too. No matter if his son cracked it because he was letting someone sleep in Kathryn's bed.

Later on Sebastian woke from a light sleep. He was restless. It was almost 5am and he had slept for about an hour. He never ever got much sleep but usually he would sleep for at least 3 hours a night. But then again he always was with Kathryn before he went to bed.

He ventured out into the hall way and looked across the hall. The door of Kathryn's room was slightly open. He figured his dad had obeyed his request and not have Ashley-Kate sleep in the room. It was Kathryn's room and it always will be.

He peered in, it was dark inside the large room and as far as he could tell no one was in there. He went inside quietly and ran his finger over her dresser where she used to sit and brush her hair before she went to bed every night for as long as they had lived together.

He sat down on her four posted bed under the canopy and looked out the window of Kathryn's old room. So many nights he had stood before her barely clothed looking out the window in silence with her.

He fell back and let his head rest on the bed, he started drifting off to sleep when the bed moved and a small yelp came from someone occupying the bed.

He jumped up and moved back; shocked that someone was in there. He had hoped it was Kathryn, but was disappointed when he found Ashley-Kate in her pyjamas.

"Sebastian" She whispered.

"Uh- I'm sorry I didn't know anyone was in here"

"That's okay"

"What are you doing in here?"

"Your father said I could sleep in here"

That's right. Sebastian should have known better. Of course his father was going to do as Sebastian had asked. He shouldn't have known better and locked Kathryn's room or something. The bed no longer had that sweet-bitter smell that Kathryn held.

"Should have known"

"I'm sorry if I've done something wrong to you in the short time I've known you"

"No, it's not you. Kathryn and I…we…she was like…don't worry"

Sebastian got up from the bed. He looked over to a chest of draws that were partially opened from Kathryn pulling out clothes the previous morning. Inside the draw was a picture frame, Sebastian couldn't see what the picture was.

He got closer and picked up the small frame. He went over to the bed and turned on the bedside lamp, completely ignoring the fact that Ashley-Kate was there wondering what the fuck he was doing.

The photo frame had a small black and white picture in it. From what Sebastian could tell it was taken a few years back. There were two people in the picture, Kathryn and Sebastian. They were both smiling. It was happier times back then, before their games.

"Who's that?"

Ashley-Kate placed her finger over Kathryn and asked about her.

"Kathryn"

"She's…"

"Beautiful, I know"

"I was going to say interesting"

"What?"

"Well I mean she's pretty but I wouldn't say beautiful"

Ashley-Kate was seriously implying that Kathryn Merteuil was not beautiful. No one ever said that Kathryn was not beautiful.

"How can you say that?"

"Because she's not beautiful"

Okay, so this picture was not one of their bests. But Kathryn still looked amazing in it. She was younger back then and only had grown a million times prettier since that photograph.

"And who do you suppose is?"

"Well me for starters"

"You?"

Sebastian knew Ashley-Kate was gorgeous but he wasn't going to give her compliments straight away.

"I'm gorgeous in fact"

"Really?"

"You wouldn't say I am?"

"Well I mean you're pretty, but gorgeous? I don't know about that"

Ashley-Kate got up from under the covers and stood in front of Sebastian. She smoothed her silk pyjamas.

"I have a killer body, my ass is perfect. My tits are big and sit perfectly. I have a gorgeous face and skin that most girls would kill for. Now am I gorgeous or not?"

Sebastian laughed, he had not laughed like that all day and it felt kind of good to do it. Then he thought about Kathryn and felt guilty. He was enjoying himself whilst she was probably alone and thinking about him. He was letting another girl sleep in her bed.

He quickly rushed out of the room and left a stunned Ashley-Kate alone to sleep the rest of the morning. He re-treated back to his own room. He downed another glass of vodka and rubbed his forehead.

Kathryn were his only thoughts. What was she doing? What was her mother doing to her? Was she okay without him? He looked over to the clock. He had to get up for school in 3 and a half hour.

He layed his head down on the pillow and closed his eyes. Thoughts of Kathryn were soon taken over by a gorgeous Ashley who had stood before him in Kathryn's room.

He shook his head. Tomorrow would be different Kathryn would be there and he would talk to her and see her and everything will be okay. Ashley-Kate will be gone and his father will go away for 'business'.

* * *

**A/N: Introduction of new characters, new homes. The plan for Kathryn's destruction might be revealed next chapter. Or I think I will, I'm not sure yet.**

**You're probably all against Ashley-Kate and the rest of her family, but I know she'll make an interesting read. Before you go thinking that she's just like Kathryn don't be mistaken. I have yet to reveal her more.**

**I know that I didn't really introduce Sadie, Mitchell and Julie much but that will come further along. Oh and for Elise and James. They aren't done with the former siblings yet.**

**Stay alert for new chapters to come.**

**Review?**


	9. The Plot Thickens

Kathryn Merteuil's limo drove up to the front entrance of the school. She checked herself before stepping outside the shiny black limo. It was early, being Student Body President she had to come to school early a lot to do some things before class, today was one of those days. She didn't really want to today though, last night she hadn't slept much. Her mother was always on her back and had been drinking all last night screaming at her about how she should lose weight or act nicer. On top of all of that her next door neighbour Elise was bothering her, not bothering her literally as in she would come over all the time, but just knowing that the Kathryn wannabe lived next door to her was making her blood boil at this very moment.

"Good morning Ms Merteuil" The headmaster greeted Kathryn.

"Good morning sir"

Kathryn walked into an empty classroom and pulled out all the papers from her back pack. They were assorted notes, cue cards and reports. She took a pen and a few cue cars and scribbled down some words then repeated them back to herself. She packed the papers back in her bag. It was getting closer to the start of school people had begun arriving. Kathryn only had 15 minutes to perfect her speech, she began reciting again.

"…with the annual charity ball money will be raised this year for St Patrick's orphanage. All money goes towards the charity and will help the children lead a better future"

Someone opened the door. Who dared enter a room when they knew she was in here. Who ever it was had some nerve interrupting her, she was in the middle of something and right now she would kill who ever it was, she was in no mood to play nice today.

Kathryn turned on her heel to face the person who had dared enter her privacy. She flicked her brown hair from her face and her eyes followed up the body of a male figure. When she met the face her face loosened and she brightened up a little.

"Sebastian"

"Kathryn, I thought…you said you weren't going to be here?"

"I didn't know"

Sebastian embraced her into a tight hug; this was unusual for the siblings, though they had never really been away from each other without letting the other know where they were going and when they were going to be back. In this case Kathryn hadn't known if she was staying in New York or when she'd see Sebastian again.

She placed her small hand on his cheek and her thumb caressed his cheek. How she had missed her Sebastian. It had only been one night away from him, but none the less she had missed him. Because she hadn't been close to him she hadn't slept well, knowing that she couldn't go into the room across the hall and crawl into Sebastian's bed and be comforted, it scared her.

He placed a small soft kiss on her lips when he knew there was no one in the halls peering into the classroom. He missed the feel of her soft lips on his. The feel of her hands on the back of his neck and the feel of her slender pale body held tightly against his warm muscular body.

"I missed you Kat"

"I'm coming over today"

She gave him a seductive smirk as they pulled back from each other, never breaking gaze, but still keeping distance just in case someone decided to look in the classroom at the former step-siblings.

"Why?"

"To get my things"

"Oh"

"Look Sebastian I don't want to either, but at least I can come over today"

"I know, it's just I wish you wouldn't leave"

"Your father won't be home will he?"

Sebastian couldn't remember if he was or not, but then again his father was never home. He had forgotten about his guests and shook his head at Kathryn.

"Nope"

"Good"

"Why good?"

"I'm going to fuck you"

Sebastian smiled at her, well it was more like a smirk but either was fine. He liked thinking about it. His dick was soon growing into a nice erection and Kathryn noticed. She walked up to him and massaged him through his school pants.

"Oh…mmm"

When Kathryn went to slip her hands in his pants the bell rang, Sebastian ignored it, he hadn't planned on going to the school assembly anyway, just now he could spend his time doing better things then smoking pot with Blaine behind the gym.

"I have to go"

"Kathryn don't go"

"I have to; I have a speech to make"

"God damn it"

Kathryn kissed Sebastian's cheek and left for the hall. Sebastian followed after her, he wasn't going to go but at least he got to look at Kathryn most of the time, which was a bonus.

The pretty brunette appeared on stage with a confident smile. She looked down at the students in the seats and soon spotted Sebastian. She shifted a little then looked around the rest of the room before she began her speech.

"Good morning fellow students. I hope all of you had a good weekend. Today I'm announcing the annual charity ball which will take place at the Rosemond Estate this coming Saturday afternoon. The ball is themed 'bright and colourful' so bring out your bright yellow and green gowns for the annual ball. My mother will be helping me with the annual charity ball money will be raised this year for St Patrick's orphanage. All money goes towards the charity and will help the children lead a better future"

The students clapped at her as Kathryn stepped down from the podium to let the principal speak before classes were to start for the week. Students left in all directions to go to their first class. Sebastian had English, but it was good because Kathryn was in his English class and his teacher was hot.

"Sebastian Valmont! Sit down!" Ms McCray ordered Sebastian.

"Sorry Miss"

She turned back to the board and resumed writing today's work on the black board. Sebastian checked her out as she stood on her tip toes to reach the top of the board, he licked his lips. His teacher was a young blonde woman with large breasts and a very nice body. He hadn't yet pursued the older woman but was sure he could if he really wanted to.

"Sebastian…Sebastian…Sebastian" Kathryn whispered to him, pinching his leg to get his attention.

"Ouch"

"Then listen to me"

"Bitch"

He rubbed the spot where Kathryn had pinched him just moments ago, he made a sour face at her as she looked at him with ice in her stare, but unlike everyone else Sebastian didn't care, he would not step down from her infamous icy glare.

She lent over real close and licked his ear while no one was watching.

"God Valmont, you look so hot and bothered in your uniform. I could rip it off right here. Or you could rip of mine, bend me over the bench and fuck me stupid"

Sebastian grabbed his dick. He was getting hard but didn't want Kathryn to know that, the teacher turned around and Kathryn whipped her head around to face the teacher, she acted as if nothing happened.

"Something wrong Mr Valmont"

"Nothing Ms"

"Then get to work"

"Yes Miss"

As soon as he had put his head down the classroom door opened and Elise walked in with books in her hand and James following behind her like a lost puppy dog.

"Sorry Ms McCray for us being late, but the principal wanted to speak to us"

"That's okay, take a seat you two and get to work"

There were two seats left, one beside Kathryn and one beside Sebastian.

"You have got to be kidding me" Elise muttered to herself.

"Something wrong Miss White?"

"It's just…no Miss don't worry"

Elise took a seat beside Sebastian and James had no choice but to sit next to Kathryn. Kathryn rolled her eyes as the pretty boy sat beside her and opened up his writing book to write down what was on the board. Elise didn't though; she must have been reading the board because she put her hand up.

"Yes Miss White"

"In the third sentence down, it says 'The girl was provocative and all men knew that she was' shouldn't it read 'The girl was provocative and all the men knew that she was provocative' it just makes more sense"

Ms McCray looked to the board and read the sentence back to herself a few times before erasing it to write what Elise had just corrected her on.

"Thank you Miss White, usually Kathryn is the one to correct me but seems we have another bright one in the class"

Kathryn scowled at both Elise and the teacher. Elise because she corrected the teacher. It was Kathryn's job to do that and maybe Sebastian when he actually bothered to take notice of what was happening. The teacher because she had implied that Elise was equal to Kathryn, in no way was Elise fucking White equal to Kathryn Merteuil.

* * *

"No, she's a bitch. I hate her, I fucking hate her Sebastian!"

Kathryn complained to Sebastian as they both sat in Sebastian's jag on the way back to the Valmont townhouse. Sebastian still had forgotten about his guests and that one resided in Kathryn's room. Actually Ashley-Kate had emptied Kathryn's draws to make room for her clothes. All of Kathryn's clothes were folded and placed on the couch.

Kathryn slammed the door as they got out. "Hey watch it!" Sebastian yelled at her as she climbed up the steps to the front door.

"Shut up"

He took off his glasses and rolled his eyes. The heels of Kathryn's school shoes clicked softly on the marble stairs as the pair climbed them to the hall in which Kathryn's room was.

"Stop being jealous"

"Jealous over Elise? Hardly Sebastian that girl has nothing one me"

Kathryn's hand slid over the door knob of her former room, not suspecting what was inside the blue and gold room she once called her sanctuary. Her place where she could hide from the world and be who she wanted to be and not Mary Sunshine. Away from the eyes of her adoring public and away from the eyes of her alcoholic mother.

"What the fuck are you doing in my room? Who are you?" Kathryn asked the girl who was seated on Kathryn's bed reading a book.

"Oh hi Sebastian!" She said cheerfully ignoring Kathryn.

"Oh fuck. Kathryn I forgot"

"Forgot what? That you invited a conquest to stay in my room?"

"Actually she is not a conquest of mine neither did I invite her to stay"

The girl who still didn't acknowledge Kathryn put down her book and got up from the bed. Kathryn looked over to the messy couch where all her clothes were. How dare the girl clean out her closet!

"Then what Sebastian!"

"My father met some new friends and invited them to stay here"

"He met a teenager who willingly agreed to stay in this house?"

"No, he met a lady called Judy"

"Julie" Ashley-Kate corrected him.

"This is Julie's daughter Ashley-Kate"

"Ashley-Kate this is Kathryn my former step-sister"

"I recognized her from the photograph"

"What photograph?"

Ashley-Kate picked up the photograph from the bedside table and showed it to Kathryn. Kathryn both shocked and angry looked to Sebastian. What had he done letting this stranger in her bedroom and sleep in her bed!

"You're prettier in person" Ashley-Kate commented.

"Thanks"

"Still not beautiful as Sebastian had said though"

Kathryn looked at the girl surprised. She was game saying that to Kathryn's face. She grabbed Sebastian's arm forcefully and pinched him hard.

"I cleaned out your closet"

"What did you think you were doing cleaning out my stuff of my room"

"Correction princess was your room" Ashley-Kate stated.

"Fucking bitch"

"Bulimic whore"

Wait how did she know that? She had never met this girl in her life let alone tell her that she threw up to manage her weight. She looked to Sebastian for answers but he had no idea how she had known that.

Kathryn threw her clothes into bags and headed out of the room in fury.

"Kathryn wait!"

"No Sebastian, I will not wait, she cleaned out my closet and insulted me!"

"Please Kat!"

"No, I'll see you at school tomorrow Sebastian" A limo drove up to the curb and Kathryn got in.

Upstairs Ashley-Kate was laughing hysterically. Though she was not alone, Elise came from behind the curtains.

"Nice, now let's photo copy this page from Sebastian's journal and we will have it distributed at the annual ball this Saturday"

"Ball?"

"Yes, you're invited"

"Oh wow"

"Kathryn will be ruined, sent off to rehab then only Sebastian to deal with"

* * *

"Blaine! Oh Blaine!" Elise yelled, entering her ex boyfriend's house.

Blaine was at his desk filling drug orders for some clients. He smiled when he heard the pretty girl's voice and waited for her to come and see him. Elise walked into the room and went straight to Blaine. Blaine knew what was coming next.

"You're a genius"

"I know"

"How did you know Sebastian wrote such awful things about her?"

"Valmont talked about her like that, just figured he'd write something like that in his journal"

Elise smiled, before Kathryn and Sebastian had talked to Ashley-Kate Elise had gone over there to befriend the girl so she could help her with her plan. She had gone into Sebastian's room, found his journal and ripped out the first page that had all of Kathryn's secrets on it, including the one how she threw up her food all the time to stay skinny.

"Thanks Blaine"

"You're welcome sweetheart"

"Kathryn will be ruined by Saturday night"

"What?"

"The ball, I'm going to photocopy so many of these so that I can give them to the leaving guests Saturday night and by the morning everyone will know and her mother will realise what a whore she is and send her off to rehab"

"Wow that's harsh"

"I don't care"

The other part of the plan for Sebastian was still formulating, Elise had figured that Kathryn and Sebastian were more involved then they let on and just by chance if all goes well Sebastian will crack when Kathryn disappears. This was how she was going to get rid of her best friend so she could have Blaine all to herself.

"How is the infamous Sebastian? Still hot?"

"Didn't you see him today?"

"He was supposed to meet me behind the gym whilst the assembly was being held, but he never showed and I couldn't find him around anywhere all day"

Elise remembered seeing Sebastian at the assembly; she also hadn't seen him the rest of the day. But neither had she seen Kathryn most of the day either, they had both seemed to just disappear during lunch hours.

"Weird, I remember seeing him at the assembly but not around the school the rest of the day, neither had I seen Kathryn"

Just as Elise sat down Sebastian entered the room where Blaine and Elise were talking.

"Elise, what are you doing here?"

"Uh…I…I came to see Blaine"

"Oh"

Sebastian lit up a cigarette and sat in a seat near the other two who were until he walked in talking about him and Kathryn. Now they would have to wait until he leaves or leave it for another time when he wasn't around.

"What are you doing here Valmont?" Blaine asked.

"I thought maybe Kat would be here, she left my house in a hurry and she won't answer he cell"

"Nah sorry Valmont she's not here, I haven't seen her since this morning"

Sebastian pondered. Where else could she have gone?

"Hmm"

"Oh Valmont you're so cute when you ponder" Blaine commented.

"Shut up fag"

Elise tapped her fingers; she was impatient and hated Sebastian for being here. He was taking away, what little time Elise got to spend with Blaine. Would he ever go? Gosh he was annoying, all he did was just sit there taking drags of his cigarette and ponder more. Couldn't he ponder at home? Why did he have to do it at Blaine's?

"Am I interrupting something?" Sebastian asked, noticing how annoyed Elise looked.

"No don't be stu-" Blaine started before Elise interrupted him.

"Yes you are!"

Sebastian shifted uncomfortably. Elise barely ever raised her voice at Sebastian.

"Sorry, I guess I'll get going then"

"No Valmont you don't have to, Elise was just being a bitch"

"No I wasn't! GO!"

"Fine, I'm gone"

Sebastian slammed Blaine's door behind him as he walked out to his jag. Blaine looked at Elise slightly annoyed that she had gotten rid of Sebastian. Elise wondered why he had wanted him to stay. Sure Blaine might be head-over-heels for the guy, but Sebastian was a one sided player. He wasn't gay and he would never be.

"Bitch"

"Whatever"

Elise then knew that she would have to do something about Blaine; he was as gay as they come and he wouldn't change back over night. Maybe she would get him drunk and screw him, then he'll realise what fun girls are then turn back and then Elise could go back to him and then she would happy. Her plan would work out.

"Get out"

"What"

"You heard me Elise"

"Why?"

"I just want some time alone"

"Fuck you"

"Sorry sweet heart I'm gay"

_Not for long_ Elise told her self, if she had anything to do with it the now gay Blaine would soon bat for one side, her side. She could break it off with James and she had Blaine could rule the school. She already had half of the school on her side; the plan at the ball would make it all of the school. All she would need would be a cute boyfriend to follow her around and Blaine sure fitted that description.

* * *

Sebastian rang her again, still she wasn't answering. God she could over react sometimes. He got out of his car and hurried inside, maybe she was in his room waiting for him to return, he doubted it but oh well things could change.

He stepped inside his room, sure enough someone was in there but it wasn't Kathryn, not even close. The younger Dunkin girl, Sadie, was sitting on his bed reading one of his books from his bookshelf quietly until she noticed that he had returned.

"What are you doing in here?"

"I'm sorry, I needed a book to read and I couldn't find one"

"There's a whole library downstairs"

"It was locked"

Sebastian sighed, who had locked the library?

"How did you know I had books in my room?"

"You're a smart person Sebastian; I just figured you liked to read"

He sat beside the pretty blonde girl. Her hair fell loosely around her shoulders and framed her face perfectly. She continued reading, not caring that he was watching her.

"What are you reading?"

"'A Tale Of Two – Mary Collins'"

"I've read that"

"Is it good?"

"It's confusing to get at the start, but right at the end it explains it all"

"Yeah, it seems like it"

"It has some pretty hard words in it too"

"Not really, I haven't found any as of yet"

"There was one of the first page"

"No"

"Well it would be hard for a kid like you"

"I'm not a kid, I'm 15 and it wasn't hard at all"

Sebastian smiled at the young girl, she was a confident one and very smart for 15. Sebastian got up and walked to his closet. Taking out a pale green dress shirt, he took off his blue one and replaced it with the new one. Then put back on his jacket and turned back to Sadie.

"Come on"

"Excuse me?"

"Let's go"

"Go where exactly?"

"I'm taking you shopping"

"Why?"

"Because I have nothing better to do and you'll need a pretty dress for the ball on Saturday night"

"What ball?"

"The annual charity ball that Kathryn holds every year with her mother"

"I'm invited?"

"You're staying in the Valmont townhouse, of course you're invited"

Sadie placed down the book on Sebastian's bed and put her jacket back on over her bare shoulders and followed Sebastian out of the townhouse into his car.

"I've never been to a New York party"

"They're not all they seem"

"Ashley-Kate says they're the best"

"Ashley-Kate doesn't know what goes on behind the scenes"

"She says that they are too sophisticated for me and that I'm not elegant and pretty enough to go"

"She's lying"

"No she's right, I'm different to the rest of my family, I don't pride in wearing dresses every day, I don't act like a bimbo for social points. I love to read and I like to keep to myself"

"Don't let her say things to you like that"

"Why?"

"Because from what I can tell you are a very beautiful and intelligent girl and you'd fit in my circle any day"

Sadie blushed. Sebastian was right about the girl, she was beautiful and she was intelligent. Sebastian liked that about her, he could sit there and talk to her without dumbing down his words because she knew exactly what he was saying and what the words meant.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome"

Sebastian fixed his eyes on the road when his cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and found Kathryn's name on it, he quickly picked it up and answered it.

"Kathryn, why didn't you answer my calls"

"I was busy"

"Busy doing what?"

"Screwing"

"Bitch"

"Eat me"

"Blow me"

"No, now the reason I called, who are you going to the ball with?"

"No one"

"Go with me"

Sebastian had planned on asking Kathryn to the ball with him but as she had not been answering her phone he had not had the chance to speak to her yet. Of course he didn't want to sound too easy so he played it like he didn't want to go with her.

"I don't know, don't you have one of the footballers to go with?"

"If you don't want to go with me fine, I have plenty of other guys to go with"

"Then go with them, why ask me?"

"Because…um…"

Kathryn wanted to say because I love you but she couldn't say that to Sebastian, not now. She had to think of an excuse before he said some stupid remark.

"Awe Katie, don't go all shy on me now"

"Shut up Sebastian"

"You're so sexy when you're shy"

"Are you going with me or not!?"

"Fine I'll go"

"Good, pick me up at 2.30pm"

"But we live in the same house"

"Not anymore"

"Oh yeah right, okay"

"Bye"

Kathryn hung up on him. Sebastian put his phone down and smiled to himself, finally he could go with Kathryn to a ball without people suspecting something was going on.

"Who was that?"

"Kathryn"

"Your step-sister"

"My _ex _step-sister"

"Was she the girl here earlier?"

"Yes"

"She's beautiful"

"I know"

"Do you love her?"

Sebastian was taken aback by the comment; he didn't know what to say. He did love her, but he couldn't say it to her. The words just wouldn't come out to say yes he did love her, what was wrong with him.

"No" _Lie._

"Does she love you?"

"No"

Sadie stopped her questions; Sebastian looked surprisingly un-easy in the situation.

"You do love her Sebastian and she loves you"

Sadie said turning her gaze in front of her smiling. Sebastian was surprised. She knew he loved Kathryn and that Kathryn loved him. Sadie was a smart girl and he liked her, she was one of the few people who could tell what Sebastian really felt.

* * *

**A/N: Introduction of Sadie Dunkin! The reveal of a new part of Elise and James' plan to destroy Kathryn and Sebastian. Next chapter will probably be submitted Monday afternoon probably.**

**Enjoy this chapter, hopefully it wasn't too boring.**

**Review?**


	10. When Good Turns Bad

Sebastian knocked on Sadie's bedroom door at the Valmont townhouse. It was early evening and the ball was to be starting soon. He had promised to take her in his jag to the ball whilst Ashley-Kate, Mitchell, Julie and his father arrived in the limo.

"Come in" Sadie called from inside the bedroom.

He entered cautiously; he didn't want to walk in on her being half dressed or anything. _Wait Sebastian didn't want to walk in on her being half naked?_

The moonlight that shone brightly through the open balcony doors reflected off the beautiful skin on Sadie. She looked gorgeous. The dress Sebastian had bought her; a bright pink, floor length dress, hugged her body and did much for her petite figure.

"Do you like it?"

Sadie turned around to face Sebastian who was in awe about the way she looked. Her blonde Curly hair was swept back into a loose bun with several strands coming down, shaping her face. She didn't wear much make-up and preferred the natural look of things.

"You look stunning"

She blushed at the compliment. She wasn't at all used to compliments. Unlike her older sister Sadie didn't parade around in dresses everyday to show off her long legs. Sadie preferred a pair of jeans or sweat pants and a loose fitting top.

"Thank you"

"Are you ready to go?"

"Um yeah, I just have to put on my shoes"

Sadie walked over to a shoe box that was placed neatly next to her bed, inside were a very nice pair of silver heels that Sebastian had bought her the same day he bought her dress. They matched her pink dress and they looked very lovely on the girl.

She buckled them up and stood up. In front of Sebastian was never the shy person she seemed to portray in front of others. She was kind, intellectual and funny. Sadie spun gracefully to show off her new look.

Ashley-Kate walked in as the two were about to leave. She didn't look impressed when she saw her sister dressed up to go to the ball. In fact she went over to her sister and pulled out her loose bun in anger.

"Where do you think your going?"

"To the ball"

"I don't think so, it's for non-losers only"

"Actually Ashley-Kate I invited your sister"

"What?"

"She's coming with me to the party and I bought her that dress and those shoes"

Her face brought about a shocked look as her gaze hardened Sebastian's way. Why couldn't he buy her a dress and shoes? Why couldn't he have asked her to the ball? Why couldn't he have gone with her and not Sadie?

"Look what you've done! I can never re-do my hair now. We have to go!"

"Oh well, guess you can't go then"

Ashley-Kate took a hold of Sebastian's arm, ready yo pull him out the door and leave the youngest Dunkin female alone to sob in her room about missing out on the great New York party that was taking place in an hour.

"No, its okay Sadie, don't worry about it. Leave your hair done, it looks fine"

Sadie smiled Sebastian's way as he pulled from Ashley-Kate's grip and held Sadie's hand. He took her out of the room and downstairs to his car. Once both in, he drove off making his way to the Rosemond Estate where the ball was being held that night.

* * *

"Where is he? He was supposed to be here 10 minutes ago!" Kathryn muttered to herself as she waited outside the apartment building for Sebastian to pick her up.

She tapped her foot impatiently; Sebastian was probably just getting out of the shower now. Did he know that she, as the holder of the ball had to be there on time to give a speech!?

Elise and James stepped down from the steps. Kathryn turned around to see who it was and rolled her eyes when she noticed it was her next door neighbours. She cursed herself for being there when they had come out.

"Waiting for someone Kathryn?" Elise snarled.

"None of your business Elise"

"Fine" Elise stepped into the limo and waited for James to get in.

"You look nice" James winked at Kathryn.

Kathryn looked back into the glass doors of the apartment building. It was true, her green dress made her body look thinner then it was and her breasts larger then they were.

The limo sped off in the direction of the Rosemond Estate as Kathryn still waited for Sebastian on the steps. When he still had not arrived she opened her purse and pulled out her cell phone. Dialling his number she put the phone to her ear and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Where are you!?"

"Who's this?" Sebastian asked, confused.

"Who the fuck do you think it is moron!?"

When he heard the insult he knew it was Kathryn.

"Ah Kathryn"

"Where are you!?"

"At the ball why?"

Kathryn's face fell; he had forgotten that he was ever going with her. He didn't love her and he didn't care about her. She sighed, how was she going to get there now.

"Don't worry"

Kathryn hung up her phone, clearly angry and hurt that he had forgotten about her. Before long her limo picked her up and she was on her way to the ball that was soon to begin.

* * *

James and Elise had gotten to the ball and were scheming over in the corner of the ballroom. She pulled out the hundreds of flyers from her purse and smiled mischievously. Tonight was the night Kathryn Merteuil was going down and not too long after that Sebastian would crumble.

Over the other side of the room Sebastian was with Sadie at the bar. Unusual for Sebastian was he was actually enjoying the party. He couldn't remember the last time he actually had enjoyed his self at a New York party.

"Mr Valmont, chatting up another girl?" A mysterious voice from him said.

"Blaine Tuttle, enjoying your night?"

"Certainly am, now who is this very beautiful young girl?"

A happy Sadie smiled at the gay as he kissed her cheeks and admired the beauty Sebastian had caught for the night. She was a nice piece of work and if he wasn't gay he would sure go her.

"Blaine this is Sadie Dunkin, my father's friend's daughter. She's staying with me and my father at our house for a few weeks"

"Advantage points ay"

"No Blaine, Sadie and I are just friends"

"Until tonight anyway"

Sebastian rolled his eyes. I suppose it really was Sebastian's fault that Blaine was getting it that Sadie was just his friend. After all, Sebastian was known to befriend girls, fuck them, and then dump them.

"Sadie this is my old friend Blaine Tuttle, he's gay"

"It's intriguing to meet you Blaine"

"Nice vocabulary sweet heart, how old are you? Seventeen? Eighteen?"

"Fifteen"

Blaine was shocked, the girl could pass for 18 she was so well developed and beautiful.

Ashley-Kate came up behind her younger sister and greeted Sebastian. Blaine eyed the beauty and then greeted her.

"Ashley-Kate, Blaine, Blaine, Ashley-Kate"

"Nice to meet you Ashley-Kate"

The four chatted for awhile before the microphone turned on and Kathryn spoke on stage, getting the crowd's attention her way.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, thank you all for coming tonight first of all. Hopefully you'll all be kind enough to donate a little bit of money towards the charity. Enjoy yourselves, donate some money and drink all you like"

Kathryn stepped down from the stage and immediately spotted Sebastian. She walked over to him, smiling and saying a few hellos along the way to seeing her once step-brother.

"Sebastian we need to talk"

"Well, well if it isn't the Ice queen herself" Blaine spoke.

"Hey Blaine"

"What do you want?"

"We need to talk, now"

Kathryn grabbed Sebastian's arm and forced him around the corner into one of the empty rooms of his Aunt Helen's estate. She pushed him into a chair after closing the door and looked into his eyes.

"Oh that's what you wanted" He said.

He grabbed her ass and pulled her on top of his lap, kissing her mouth before she could protest. At first she tried to struggle her way out of it but soon gave in and kissed him back.

"That's…not…what…I….wanted" Kathryn said in between kisses.

Sebastian groped at her breasts and kissed her passionately. Before long Kathryn broke free and stopped him. She grabbed his hand and forced it to stop so she could talk to him.

"What is it then?" He asked.

"Did you forget something tonight?"

Sebastian thought back, he didn't think he had forgotten anything. He had remembered to his keys, his jacket, his date…no wait he didn't remember his date. He had forgotten all about Kathryn going to the ball with him and instead had taken Sadie with him.

_Sebastian fixed his eyes on the road when his cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and found Kathryn's name on it, he quickly picked it up and answered it._

"_Kathryn, why didn't you answer my calls"_

"_I was busy"_

"_Busy doing what?"_

"_Screwing"_

"_Bitch"_

"_Eat me"_

"_Blow me"_

"_No, now the reason I called, who are you going to the ball with?"_

"_No one"_

"_Go with me"_

_Sebastian had planned on asking Kathryn to the ball with him but as she had not been answering her phone he had not had the chance to speak to her yet. Of course he didn't want to sound too easy so he played it like he didn't want to go with her._

"_I don't know, don't you have one of the footballers to go with?"_

"_If you don't want to go with me fine, I have plenty of other guys to go with"_

"_Then go with them, why ask me?"_

"_Because…um…"_

_Kathryn wanted to say because I love you but she couldn't say that to Sebastian, not now. She had to think of an excuse before he said some stupid remark._

"_Awe Katie, don't go all shy on me now"_

"_Shut up Sebastian"_

"_You're so sexy when you're shy"_

"_Are you going with me or not!?"_

"_Fine I'll go"_

"_Good, pick me up at 2.30pm"_

"_But we live in the same house"_

"_Not anymore"_

"_Oh yeah right, okay"_

"_Bye"_

"Oh shit, sorry"

"You forgot me Sebastian, how could you?"

"I'm sorry Kat; I'm just so used to you going with others that I completely forgot that…"

"That what? That I was your date for tonight?"

"Well yes"

"You're such an asshole sometimes Sebastian!"

Kathryn got up and pushed his chest as she turned around. God he could be insensitive sometimes. Why didn't she just go with some footballer who would appreciate her and _not_ forget to pick her up?

"Katie I'm sorry"

"Fuck you"

Sebastian got up and grabbed her by her waist, spinning her around so that she was facing him. He lingered his lips over hers whispering how sorry he was to her. The smell of his aftershave soothed Kathryn and she melted into his words.

"I'm sorry"

"Just shut up and kiss me Sebastian"

Sebastian smiled, he leaned in and kissed her mouth softly, getting fiercer and harder as the passion intensified between them. His hands wandered up and down the beautiful brunette's petite body as hers did the same to his muscular body.

"You look good tonight Kathryn"

"You don't look half bad yourself Valmont"

She smirked and grabbed the sides of his suit jacket, pulling it off roughly and chucking it over her shoulder. She pushed him over to the desk where she pressed her body against his; she could plainly feel his erection pressing into her.

"But you look better when you're naked" She commented.

"So do you" He replied.

As he kissed her neck he pulled her up and sat her on the desk in the room. A hand un-zipped the back of her yellow dress and the other rubbed her inner thigh.

"Mm, someone could walk in Sebastian"

He rolled his eyes, she was always so paranoid. He stopped groping her and locked the door. Returning to her he pulled down her dress leaving her in a matching pair of pink lacy underwear and bra. She smiled up at him licking her lips seductively. She pulled him in closer by his tie and kissed him again. Her hands pulled off his shirt and his pants leaving a really horny Sebastian in his boxers.

Sebastian placed his hands on her hips and gripped them tightly, he thrusted his pelvic against hers. Kathryn let out a pleasurable cry as the hardness of his erection furthered her wetness.

"God Sebastian, can you be any rougher?" She commented looking down at the red marks he was leaving on her hips.

"Yes"

His hands pushed into her skin more as he picked her up and slammed her against a wall of the room pinning her against it with his body pressed firmly against hers. He kissed her neck lightly thrusting his pelvic against hers as she moaned in his ear.

That alone could almost make Sebastian blow in his pants.

Kathryn reached down into his boxers and pulled a very hard erection that belonged to Sebastian. She smiled as she stroked it hard. He bit his lip not wanting to come before fucking her. He pulled her hand away and tore off her panties.

"Sebastian! They were expensive" She protested.

"This will be worth it"

"Fuck you"

"Exactly what I was thinking"

A hand helped her slide down on his hard on as she quickly adjusted to his size. He kissed her neck and gripped her hair as she moved up and down on him.

"God I…missed this" She moaned.

"Me too"

"I missed you…fuck…too"

A breathless Kathryn all of a sudden let out emotions that no one but Sebastian ever got to see. She looked into his deep blue eyes wanting him to say something.

"Awe Kat you're so sweet"

"Screw you"

He gripped her hips hard and thrusted into her hard and deep. Kathryn let out small screams. Sweat dripped from her body as she came around him. The tightness sent him over the edge and he followed after her shaking and holding her close to him.

For a few moments after they had done fucking he just held her tightly breathing in her ear as she did the same into his ear. Her chest heaved against his, their sweaty bodies rubbing together.

Sebastian let her down; he pulled his boxers over his now limp dick. Kathryn wandered the room for her bra; she couldn't remember where Sebastian had thrown it.

"Oh great, now I'm going to have no panties to wear out there"

"That's fine by me"

"Not funny Sebastian"

She slipped her dress back on and made her way to a mirror in the room. Her hair was messy and she was red faced from her recent activities. She fixed her hair and applied some more make-up.

A now dressed Sebastian kissed her neck lightly admiring her body. She looked curiously into the mirror at him. He seemed to be caught up in her beauty.

"Sebastian are we…?" Kathryn started.

There was one question that had been playing on Kathryn's mind for awhile. Although she hated the word love and despised its meaning and all who used it, she couldn't disregard the fact that she in fact loved Sebastian. He too loved her and she knew this, but what was next? Were they an item or just fuck buddies?

He looked puzzled not sure what she was getting at. When she looked away embarrassed that she had even thought about it he knew what she meant and truthfully he didn't know. He wanted them to be but what would come of it?

"Together?"

"Yeah, are we? Because…I…I just want to know"

Sebastian thought a few seconds and then decided to go with a strange approach to both him and Kathryn. He turned her around and they both sat back in seats. He held her hand and looked into her eyes.

"Kathryn as much as you hate the word and all who use it I love you. I know you love me back so don't try and deny it. I don't know what you want but what I want is for you and me to be together"

"Wow Sebastian that was almost touching"

"Fuck you Kathryn, I try and be heart felt and you throw it in my face"

Kathryn felt guilty at what she had just said. Guilty a feeling she hardly ever felt passed over her. She wanted for nothing more then her and Sebastian to be together.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I love you too Sebastian and you are who I want to be with"

Her hand grazed his arm, she looked into his blue eyes scared at what she may or may not find. Sure enough he returned the loving gaze. He moved in and kissed her lips softly.

"There are rules though Sebastian"

"What are the rules?"

"No sappy bullshit 24/7 okay? No cuddling in public, no screwing others behind each others backs"

"I'm fine with that, but can you really go without fucking every guy on the planet?"

"Yes and I'm trusting you not to go screwing every girl on the planet"

"I won't I promise"

"Good"

"So are we a 'couple' now?"

"I guess so"

She kissed his cheek and adored how he smelt. She could sit there for hours with him, it wouldn't matter if the world exploded right now, she was where she wanted to be with who she wanted to be with.

"We best get back out there, the ball is almost over"

"Okay"

Kathryn got up, took a final glance at herself in the mirror then walked over to the door. Sebastian grabbed a hold of her arm before she left and looked deep into her icy eyes.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Both teenagers walked out of the room to the nearly empty ballroom. A few people were gossiping and whispering about something. Kathryn couldn't quite tell but it seemed to be something serious. The bar where Sadie, Ashley-Kate and Blaine had been sitting was now empty and as people noticed Kathryn and Sebastian in the outer edges of the room they pointed towards Kathryn.

A piece of paper that one of the socialites was holding displayed messy cursive writing that Kathryn couldn't make out from where she was. When she saw one by her feet she picked it up.

Sebastian knew exactly what it was when he saw it and hated himself at that moment for ever writing it in his journal. But then again who had photocopied the page and let it out?

"_If she's not destroying people's lives she trowing up her food in the toilet. The 'poised' and 'respected' Kathryn Merteuil is a girl built of lies and hidden behind icy walls. If you're ever game enough to get close beware because she'll bite your head off. The Ice Queen gets kicks off destroying people's lives and watching others suffer. _

_When you can't find her around plotting don't forget to check the toilets. The bitchy Kathryn Merteuil can sure be found purging her latest salad in a toilet._

_She's a bulimic whore, a bitch and Ice Queen and the most beautiful girl I have ever set eyes on. The brown haired beauty is the centre of my universe and the one person I love and hate all the same._"

When Kathryn finished reading it aloud she noticed that it was what everyone was whispering about and pointing. Her secrets had been revealed and she was soon to come crashing down.

"You…you…wrote this?"

"Kathryn it was a long time ago, just a few weeks after our parents married"

"You think I'm a bulimic whore?"

She looked up at the boy she had just told she loved. How could he hurt her so bad right after he announced he loved her? Did he want to break her? Because it's what he was doing and he had almost succeeded.

"Kathryn I didn't distribute this…I don't know who did…but when I find out they'll be dead"

"Sebastian they are gossiping about me"

Sebastian pulled her close to him and looked around, the remaining party guests were laughing and whispering about Kathryn's bulimia problem. Just as the two turned to escape the party Tiffany, Edward, Elise and James appeared in front of them.

"Mother"

"Kathryn dear I think it's time you get some help" Edward told her as Tiffany grabbed a hold of her arm.

"No, what? I don't need help!"

"Kathryn as your friend I think it's time you realised your hurting yourself" Elise commented patting the brunette's shoulder.

"You are not my friend Elise!"

"Calm down Kathryn, we're going to get you some help" Edward commented as he held the other side of Kathryn.

A shocked Kathryn was kicking and screaming while Sebastian stood back in horror. His love was being ripped away from him because someone had photocopied a page of his journal.

"Let her go dad"

"Sebastian I think you should stay out of this, Kathryn is no longer your step-sister"

"Nor is she your step-daughter!" Sebastian yelled.

"I asked your father for some help, the medical men should be here soon"

"What medical men?" Kathryn asked.

"The men that are going to take you to rehab or your problem"

"I don't have a problem! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO TOLD ME TO DO THIS MOTHER!"

"Please Kathryn no one wants you to get sick and die" Elise pleaded as fake as she could.

"SEBASTIAN DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME!"

Sebastian pushed back Tiffany and grabbed Kathryn. Edward had the other side of her. Sebastian swung at his dad and punched him, he fell backwards and Sebastian picked up Kathryn and ran with her outside the house.

"I'm not going to let them take you" Sebastian told Kathryn as he carried her away from the house.

"SEBASTIAN VALMONT GET BACK HERE!"

Sebastian turned back; his father and James were chasing him. With Kathryn in his arms it slowed him down a bit but he tried his best to run as fast as he could with the light Kathryn.

He tripped and stumbled, Kathryn fell from his arms to the grass as Sebastian crashed next to her. He looked to Kathryn who was crying next to him. He patted her head.

"Sebastian" Kathryn cried.

Two medical officers approached the two teenagers. The picked up Kathryn and Sebastian got up immediately. He was not going to let them take her away from him. He had just got her and he was not about to lose her.

He gripped one of the med's coats and tried to pull Kathryn from their grips. She was kicking and screaming profanities at the two men who were basically carrying her across the grass to the van.

Tiffany and Edward stood back and watched with Elise and James until Sebastian hit one of the meds. The med fell back and let go of Kathryn. Luckily for them the other medical guy had a hold of her and Sebastian was still unable to break Kathryn free.

Edward rushed over to his son and held him back, James ran over to help restrain Sebastian. Sebastian watched from afar trying to get free and save her as she was hustled into the van. He cried miserably watching his love get taken away.

"SEBASTIAN!" Kathryn yelled in one final attempt to be saved.

"KATHRYN!" He returned the yell.

When the van drove off and was out of sight James and Edward let go of Sebastian. He fell to the ground in tears. His head was placed in his hands and all that could be heard were sniffles and cries out to Kathryn.

"I love you" He whispered to no one, but meant it for Kathryn.

Elise came over and patted his back.

"Hope you won't lose your soul too much Sebastian" She smirked down at him.

"You did this?"

"Never under estimate me Sebastian, when I want something I will get it no matter who I have to hurt and destroy. Even you"

Sebastian was weak from the strength it had taken to fight back for Kathryn. He would have hit Elise but couldn't muster up enough strength for it.

"Fucking bitch"

"Best friends forever Sebastian" A sarcastic voice over took the once sweet Elise.

Sebastian spat towards her but it missed her. As everyone headed back to the house Sebastian sat there in the dark over looking the lake. The moon reflected its glow on it and it was almost magical. It made him think of Kathryn which led to many more tears.

"Kathryn"

A final whisper from Sebastian.

* * *

**A/N: Not nearly the end. Don't worry it's not finished yet okay? There will be more chapters, I'm not sure how many more but probably more then 5.**

**Intense chapter hey? I think it was a good chapter, it revealed everything and finally the once step-siblings got together but were broken up when Kathryn got taken away.**

**What will happen next? I guess you'll just have to wait for the next chapter.**

**Review?**


	11. Loves Complicated

"Sebastian?"

Blaine knocked on his friend's bedroom door. It had been two weeks since Kathryn had been taken away and Sebastian had barely come out of his room. The only times he came out were to eat and that was hardly ever. Sebastian had lost weight from not sleeping and not eating.

The room was dark, curtains closed and light off. Sebastian sat tiredly at his desk phone by his hand and papers in front of him. Tiffany hadn't told anyone where Kathryn was sent so he couldn't visit her or call her.

"Jesus Valmont how the fuck can you see in here?"

Blaine's remark was met with silence as Sebastian kept searching through papers. Every few minutes he would look at his cell phone hoping for a call from Kathryn.

"You look terrible Sebastian"

Sebastian then looked up; it was not often Sebastian was told that he looked horrible; the usually handsome blonde was paler then usual. His usually masculine face was bony and thin. He looked frail, bags under his eyes and an astray full of cigarette butts.

"Why don't we go out tonight Sebastian?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"I have things to do"

"Like what?"

"Things"

"Like looking for Kathryn? Forget it Valmont she's gone, she's not coming back until her mother thinks she's cured. There is no point in looking for her because Tiffany probably stuffed her in a rehab you'll never think of her ever had heard off"

"Fuck you Blaine! You are the one person I thought would support me about this!"

The handsome Sebastian got up from his seat and threw down the cigarette he had in his hand. No one understood why he was doing this. Everyone thought he was obsessed, he wasn't, he may have been a long time ago but Kathryn was much more then an obsession now.

Kathryn was the love of his life; he cared for her and would not stop looking until she was found and back safe in his arms. Until then he would not sleep, not eat or shower for that matter if that's what it took.

"I'd support you if it was something that was logical Sebastian! You are over obsessing about a girl who would kill you if she had the chance!"

"No she wouldn't! She'd never do something to me! Not now!"

"What do you mean not now?"

"Nothing"

"Sebastian what are you on about?"

"Leave Blaine"

"Fuck you Sebastian"

Blaine picked up a piece of paper Sebastian had been reading and screwed it up, chucking it towards his love. Sebastian unscrewed the paper and read it. Numbers of rehabs in Italy.

After Blaine had left Sadie came in. She sat in a chair beside Sebastian and grabbed his hand. She knew he was in pain and knew it would take time; she understood him and was not going to tell him to stop this.

"Need some help?" She offered.

Sebastian didn't say anything but smiled and handed her papers with numbers on them. She picked up her cell phone and dialled the first one. Kathryn wasn't there either, but she continued to dial other numbers for Sebastian.

* * *

Kathryn sat in her rehab room writing in the journal her therapist had given her. It was funny really, it was Sebastian who first had therapy and wrote everything in the journal and now Kathryn was doing the same to fill in her days and keep herself sane.

_I miss him some days. He smelt so good and made me feel safe and secure. He was the only guy I truly loved and cared about. Then he went and wrote that, I don't know what to think. I know it was written a long time ago and I know he may not mean it now but it still hurts like hell._

_Actually you know if he really fucking loved me like he said he did then he would be here right now, or maybe I wouldn't even be here. He would have found me and taken me home or away with him.  
No Kathryn stop it, stop talking and writing about, Sebastian may have meant something those few hours you were together, but he means nothing now. He would never wait for you, the Sebastian everyone knows wouldn't wait, he would have probably fucked half a dozen girls by now and completely forgotten about me._

She shut her journal and wondered about him. He was pretty much all she could think about. He was her first thoughts and her last thoughts every day. She couldn't get him out of her head and she was pretty sure it was unhealthy.

Kathryn didn't really have anyone at Darlingham rehab, she didn't socialise like all the others and much rathered being alone in her room writing in her journal or just sitting alone.

A few guys had asked to screw her already, good looking yes and probably nice sizes but Kathryn wasn't interested. She was being completely faithful to Sebastian even though he was probably right now screwing a girl whilst she was in Australia.

Asshole, she knew she should have never trusted him. He had claimed to love her but then this happened. She didn't know whether to believe that he didn't do this or if he really did.

* * *

It was very early morning at the Valmont house, 3.00am. Sadie was asleep in Sebastian's bed and he sat at his desk still dialling numbers. He looked to Sadie who was cuddled up in a ball under his covers. She was even beautiful when she slept.

Sebastian looked at his calendar hanging on his wall by his desk. It was Kathryn's birthday today. He missed her; every time her birthday would come around he would go into her room at 6.00am and wake her. He always gave her the birthday gift he had bought first and then kissed her cheek.

He dialled another number, Darlingham Rehabilitation Centre, Australia. He waited whilst his call was being connected.

"Good evening, Darlingham Rehabilitation Centre, Mary speaking"

"Hello Mary, my name is Sebastian Valmont. I'm looking for a patient by the name of Kathryn Merteuil. Do you have a patient by that name?"

"I'm sorry sir but we can't give out that sort of information"

Sebastian thought for a few moments. What could he tell her that would make her give him any information? He wasn't going to give up on her.

"Are you still there sir?"

"Yeah, um look Mary, Kathryn is my step-sister and I dearly need to know if she is there. Can you please just tell me?"

"Okay Mr Valmont, let me check it. Can you hold please?"

"Sure"

Sebastian was put on hold. He lit up a cigarette and sighed, he didn't know why he was going to bother. She was not going to be there and he was probably just wasting his time with the lady on the other end of the phone.

"Still there Mr Valmont?"

"Yes I am"

She paused for a long time and Sebastian was waiting impatiently.

"We do have a patient by the name of Kathryn Merteuil sir"

His eyes widened and for the first time in a few weeks a large smile crossed his face. He yelled out in excitement which woke Sadie. She blinked for a few seconds and looked to Sebastian who was smiling. Sadie smiled back knowing what he had just done. He nodded and put out his cigarette.

"Um, Oh my god…uh is it possible to speak to her?"

"Sorry sir but it's late here and she's in her room"

"Please Mary, please I won't be long"

"I'll see if she's taking calls, please hold"

"Okay thanks"

He put his hand over the phone. "She's there Sadie, I found her"

"That's so good Sebastian, are you going to go there and see her?"

"Not only am I going to see her, I'm going to bring her home"

Mary came back on the phone. "She'll take the call, I'll put her through"

"Oh thank you so much"

He waited whilst his call was being put through to Kathryn's room. He was excited and nervous. Not very often was Sebastian nervous.

"Hello?"

"Kathryn it's me"

Kathryn's heart jumped, she knew who it was when she heard his voice. She wanted so much to be happy for his call but she wanted to hate him for her being there. If it was not for him she would not be here.

"Sebastian…what…how did…why are you calling me?"

"I thought you'd be happy to hear from me?"

"I would be if you weren't the reason I was here in the first place you asshole!"

"Wait you think I'm to blame for this?"

"Of course! That was your journal that people read and it was your words that my mother believed!"

"I didn't want anyone to read that and I would never hurt you, not now"

"I bet you have someone in your bed right now"

"No…I mean I do but…"

"Don't but me Sebastian, I knew you wouldn't wait!"

"It's not like that! Sadie fell asleep in here"

Her eyes became blurry from the tears that were quickly forming in her green eyes. She couldn't believe that he had let another girl sleep in his bed, Kathryn was hurt, she had given her whole heart to Sebastian and it had just been thrown back in her face.

"Fuck you Sebastian; fuck you and your fucking family. Fuck Sadie and fuck your bullshit lies"

"Kathryn I love you"

"I thought I loved you and I thought you loved me too"

"I do Kat, I do"

"Don't lie Sebastian, I can read through your lies"

"Happy Birthday Katie"

"Excuse me?"

"Your birthday, it's today. I know it's late and it's almost over, over there but it's still happening here. I remembered and I always will"

Kathryn was speechless, she smiled. He was the only one that had remembered or bothered to call. Her mother hadn't even come to say happy birthday, not a letter, call or gift for Kathryn on her 17th birthday.

"Thank you"

"I'm going to come and get you Kathryn; we're going to go away just you and me"

"Sebastian I have to go"

"I'll come Kathryn"

"Bye"

"I love y-"

He was cut off as Kathryn hung up the phone. Sebastian smiled to himself, at least he knew she was alive and well, he would get her and take her away.

* * *

"Kathryn Merteuil what are you doing out of your room at this hour?"

"I was taking a phone call"

"Nurses don't allow that at this time"

"Mary did, my s…boyfriend called"

The doctor who had found Kathryn came up to and grabbed her by the arm roughly. It was a rule at Sunny Oak that no patient was to be out of their room after 9.00pm, nor were phone calls allowed after 8.30pm. Kathryn was breaking both and that was a very big no, no here.

"You'll have to be punished for this Kathryn"

"What? I was only out for 5 minutes!"

"Breaking rules are breaking rules, you are not an exception"

He led Kathryn into his office and sat her down at a chair in front of his desk. His office was boring, a few family photos, certificates and lots of files and papers. He sat down behind his desk and looked at Kathryn.

"Now, shall we call your mother?"

"Like she'll care"

"She may not care, but you may be here for longer if you are behaving badly"

One thing Kathryn didn't want was to be here longer. She bit her lip and thought. What could she do to persuade the doctor not to call her mum; if he called her Kathryn could very well be here the rest of her life. That was something she definitely didn't want.

"No, please don't I don't want to be here longer"

"Then what shall we do about this?"

Kathryn put hair behind her ears and pondered. Right one thing she had and could manipulate people with was her looks and sexual charm.

"I'll let you fuck me if you don't do anything about this"

"Okay"

He agreed to it, like most people would. The old doctor probably wasn't getting any at home and Kathryn would be the most attractive girl he had ever had, not to mention the best.

The doctor undressed himself and got on top of a naked Kathryn. He pushed himself inside Kathryn, the heavy weight from his overweight body crushing her slightly. Again this was Sebastian's fault, if not for his phone call she wouldn't be in this position right now.

"Oh baby" He called in her ear.

He pinned her down by her wrists, holding her down tighter then he should have, and Kathryn winced as he kept fucking her.

"I'm going to come"

"Well done" Kathryn muttered, rolling her eyes.

The older man, was done, got off of Kathryn and straightened himself. He ordered Kathryn back to her room after she was dressed. Winking at her as she left the room and licking his lips in delight. Kathryn was disgusted in herself and what she had just done.

* * *

"Sebastian! Sebastian!" Sadie called, running up to him in the airport. "Stop running so fast"

"Our flight leaves in a few minutes"

The pair got on board and sat in their seats in first class. Sebastian and Sadie were on their way to London to see Kathryn, not yet had they formed a plan to free her but they were working on it. He had asked Sadie to come so Sebastian and Sadie could explain what they had planned.

"I've never been in first class before"

"Well here you are"

He pinched Sadie's slightly red cheeks and smiled at her. If not for the many thoughts of Kathryn running through his head he may have had a conversation with her.

Sebastian pulled out a velvet box from his pocket. He had bought it for Kathryn before she went to rehab for her birthday, this was his first chance in giving it to her so he brought it along. He opened the box and admired the shiny white gold engraved bracelet.

"My love" Sadie spoke.

He whipped his head around to Sadie.

"Is that for Kathryn?"

"Yes"

"For her birthday"

"Yeah"

"It's gorgeous"

"Thanks"

He closed the box and placed it back in his pocket. He focused his view outside the window. They would arrive in London soon, then he would drive 2 hours to the rehab centre and see Kathryn, it should be about visiting hours when they get there.

When the plane arrived sometime later Sebastian hurried off, Sadie followed closely behind him. Their bags were checked and they raced out of the airport into a hired car. They drove off to the outskirts of London for the rehab centre.

* * *

"Kathryn you have a visitor" A nurse told Kathryn.

Kathryn was seated in the living area off the wing; most of the teenagers there were busy with their visitors as it was visiting hours. Kathryn was alarmed when she was told she had a visitor, the only person she could think of seeing her would be her mother. Who had probably only come to scold her about her social life.

She sat at a table picking at her un-manicured fingernails. It was the first time in a long time that Kathryn's nails looked un-neat and not clean. She couldn't really care; her mother would come soon and yell at her about everything that could possibly be Kathryn's fault.

Before too long someone kissed her on the shoulder and ran their warm hands across her back. Of course this couldn't be her mother. Kathryn jumped up and turned around, finding a handsome Sebastian standing before her with a wide smile, Sadie standing beside him.

"SEBASTIAN!"

Kathryn leaped into his arms and embraced him, it was so good to see someone who didn't disgust her or scare her. He was just right, he still smelt good and he still looked perfect. She closed her eyes, wishing that they were anywhere but here.

"Kathryn, I missed you"

It was then Kathryn realised she had probably come off as pathetic and clingy when she had jumped into him. Her immediate reaction to her thoughts was to stand back, so she did. She took a seat at the table and waited for Sebastian and Sadie to be seated.

"Kathryn this is Sadie, I asked her to come"

"Hey, I've heard a lot about you" Sadie said, smiling.

"Hi"

"I promise you Kat, Sadie and I are working on a plan to get you out of here as soon as possible"

Sebastian grabbed her hand and looked into her emerald green eyes. He then noticed the slight red bruising around both of her wrists from the night before. He did not no what it was from and freaked.

"What the fuck happened?"

He touched it lightly; bring her wrists to his lips and kissing them lightly with his pink pouty lips. Kathryn closed her eyes and imagined this in a better situation, she wanted to get lost in the moment and kiss him like crazy but she wasn't going to do that.

"Don't"

She pulled her wrists away and covered them with the jacket she was wearing, her un-brushed messy hair hung in front of her face, she looked pale but she had gained weight. The weight made her breasts larger; Sebastian liked this aspect of her.

"Kathryn what happened? Did someone hurt you?"

"Don't worry"

"No, what happened?"

"If you must know I had to fuck one of the old doctors in here so I wouldn't get in trouble for that phone call okay! He did this to me!"

"I'm so sorry Kathryn"

"Look Sebastian why don't you just go home with little miss goldilocks?"

"I came to free you Kathryn"

"Well don't okay? Just leave me alone, you've found someone better suited to you. Go screw her instead of me"

"Kathryn it's not like that"

Tears were forming in Kathryn's eyes; they became glassy and very hard to see out of.

"I don't love you Sebastian"

"Don't lie Kathryn"

"I'm not, it's the truth"

"No it's not"

Kathryn was pushing Sebastian away, she didn't want to hurt and cry over Sebastian. She didn't want to worry about what he was doing, whether he was being faithful or not. Kathryn didn't want to think about him everyday, wonder what he was doing.

"It's the fucking truth Sebastian! I don't love you and I never will! We won't be together; I'm never going to give you the time of the day with me okay! Just leave!"

Now it was Sebastian's turn to cry. Tears ran down his face, his expression was different from any Kathryn had seen. He looked so hurt that it was breaking Kathryn's heart. She could tell she had broken his heart.

"You're lying"

"I DON'T LOVE YOU!" She yelled, standing up from her seat and wiping tears from her damp cheeks. "Go Sebastian" She whispered.

Sebastian pulled the velvet case from his pocket and a letter then had been folded in his pocket. He slid it across the table and wiped tears from his eyes and face.

"Happy birthday"

He grabbed Sadie by the arm and picked her up, rushing her out of the rehab centre without an explanation. He fled to the car and ordered the pretty blonde to get in; she did so without asking questions.

Inside Kathryn had ran from the living area back to her room with the velvet case and the letter, she had stopped crying for now and crumbled to her bed when she got to her room. Her door closed behind her and she ripped open the letter, unfolding it into her hands and straightening it out. The letter had Sebastian's messy handwriting written down the page.

_Kathryn,_

_I really don't know what to write, or what to say to you. Your mother ripped my heart from me when she tore you from my life and I was and still am a mess without you. Blaine even told me I looked horrible, unusual for the gay as he is completely in love with me. Don't laugh, because the fag doesn't stand a chance._

_No one really understood why I was acting like I am, why I locked myself in my room for days when you left or why I was searching for you. No one but Sadie, Sadie helped me find you and even if you don't like her I owe her a lot, if not for her right now I would be still phoning numbers looking for you and not writing this pathetic letter._

_You are the only person that can make me say sappy bullshit and I'm pretty sure I'm the only person who would ever say sappy shit about you. For you are Kathryn, the cold hearted bitch that warmed my heart to you. I bought down your icy walls and warmed your heart towards me._

_I'm missing you everyday that you're not with me and I can't stop thinking about you. Every moment is hell without you, even though I'm sure if you were here it'd be hell anyway. I miss destroying others lives with you and watching them fall as their mothers scolded them. Now I know what it's like to crumble as do you._

_I guess we've learned a lesson here, in the end we shouldn't fuck with others for karma is a bitch and will fuck with us eventually. Though Karma is a bitch, it is nothing compared to you, I'm quite sure you'd find a way to screw karma over. Nothing goes past you, karma is no exception._

_I think you'd be enlightened to know I found the culprit to you destruction. Elise and James, Elise came up to me after you were taken away (and I was crying, yes crying on the ground) and she told me all about her plan to destroy you, what I didn't understand was why? I found out that it had to do with Blaine, she is in love with him and thought getting rid of me would solve the problem._

_Why destroy you? Is probably what you're asking yourself, this one I didn't need any help answering, Elise was one of the few people who knew my true feelings for you. She knowing that meant that she knew I would self destruct without you. I would completely ignore the outside world and become a hermit crab in his shell._

_When I rescue you Kathryn we will destroy her and James, I have no doubts that you are not already thinking that. I hate the bitch for sending you there and I wish I could have seen through her, I'm sorry for not believing you about anything you said about Elise._

_I'm not sure when I'll have a plan together to free you, but I'll try and make it soon. As I do not know I wrote this letter to you so at least you'll have me in words with you for now. With my letter is your birthday present which I looked everywhere to find, just the perfect one for you. I hope you like it._

_I love you Kathryn, I know you love me. I'm going to marry you Kathryn, ha ha, how does that sound sweetheart? Marriage, you and me. One day we will have children who will turn out just as cold hearted as us both. For now we have each other and I miss you everyday. Soon enough we will be together._

_Sincerely Sebastian._

Kathryn finished the letter in tears and hate for herself for pushing him away, he would not love her anymore, not after what she had said. She opened the velvet case and saw the stunning white gold bracelet Sebastian had bought her. He knew that she had liked Elise's and had bought her one, a better and prettier looking one though.

The engravement read _My Love_, from then Kathryn truly couldn't stand herself for being who she was. She was going to get out of here and apologize to Sebastian for everything she said.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah so I know it's been awhile since I updated Two Of A Kind but I've been sick and I wanted to get my new story A Kathryn Tale up. So far two chapters on that. But back to this, that letter that Sebastian wrote probably didn't sound much like him; it's a bit hard for me to think Sebastian's way. It's easy to portray Kathryn, as I just be a complete bitch, but Sebastian is both an asshole and sweet so you have to have a goo combination of both to get his character.**

**Anyway stay looking for the next chapter.**

**Review?**


	12. Replacing Kathryn

"Please talk to me Sebastian" Sadie pleaded.

Since coming home from Kathryn's rehab centre he had not spoken a word to anyone. He was hurt and confused about Kathryn; Sebastian couldn't understand why she would say that to him. Both had admitted to one another they loved each other before Kathryn had gone to rehab. Their relationship was going to be rough, but Sebastian didn't think it was going to end so soon.

Sadie sighed at him and sat beside him on the bed. She placed her small hand on his shoulder and tried to comfort him, she hated to see him like this. Over the few short weeks they had known each other they had become close. Sebastian felt no sexual attraction to her and Sadie felt none to him.

"I'm sorry Kathryn hurt you Sebastian but you can't go on like this"

He turned to her and was about to scowl at her when Mitchell interrupted them. "Sadie, mom is home and Edward and mom want you both downstairs now"

Sadie nodded in agreement at her brother and took Sebastian's hand. "Come on Sebastian"

He followed her downstairs, glumly. Seeing his father was the thing he least wanted to do right now. He took a seat on one of the couches with Sadie and Ashley-Kate.

"Sebastian, Ashley-Kate, Sadie, Mitchell" Edward spoke. "Julie and I have something to tell you all"

The Dunkin children had no idea what was about to be said, but Sebastian knew, he looked at Julie's finger and found a new ring on her finger, one with a large diamond. He shook his head and rested back into the seat.

"Mom what is it?" Ashley-Kate asked.

"Edward and I…we…well we got married" A huge smile crossed Julie's face.

"You what!?" Ashley-Kate asked.

"We got married"

Sadie hugged her mother and congratulated her on her wedding and Mitchell did the same. Ashley-Kate along with Sebastian didn't. They both sat back in the seat disgusted at the new arrangements.

"And along with the marriage, Edward has welcomed us into his home…for good"

"NO!" Ashley-Kate yelled.

"Excuse me?" Julie said.

"Mom I have friends back at home! No way am I leaving there to move here!"

"Sebastian can show you around Manchester and I'm sure you'll make friends"

"This is fucked!" She screamed, running up to her bedroom.

Both families were left speechless. Everyone knew that Ashley-Kate was not the perfect child, she didn't always do well at school, she wasn't always nice to company and she didn't always act perfect around people. But never had she swore at her mother.

"We are all going out to dinner tonight to celebrate" Edward added.

"Sorry dad, I'm not feeling very well, I think I'll give it a miss"

Sebastian stood up and walked back to his room with out being excused. He didn't care whether his father said yes or no because frankly Sebastian wasn't going to go whether he had to or not. He didn't feel like being cheery and happy about the new arrangements.

An hour passed and both families were out to dinner except for Ashley-Kate and Sebastian. Sebastian got out from his shower and found Ashley-Kate sitting on his bed in a short, black night gown. It hugged her curves and suited her perfectly.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked, ruffling his wet hair.

"I'm bored, I have yet to discover the wonders of New York and thought maybe you could give me some ideas"

Ashley-Kate propped herself against his the board of his bed and ran her hands down the smooth silk of the nightgown, licking her lips lusciously. Sebastian pulled open his cupboard and took out a black suit pants and a blue dress shirt to put on, as well as a pair of boxers to put on.

"Hmm"

"Please Sebastian?"

Sebastian placed down his clothes, hanging them over the chair from his desk. Ashley-Kate came up behind him and kissed his bare back of his shoulder. Her hands ran down his body until they reached the top of the towel that was covering his lower regions.

He spun around and pushed her away, grabbing his boxers from the chair. Right in front of her he took of the towel that was covering his dick, Ashley-Kate, surprised and shocked ogled at the sight.

She moved back to him and pinned his muscly body against the cupboard, her hands ran down his smooth body to his dick. She stroked it hard, making him very hard.

He wasn't really in the mood for it, but Ashley-Kate was beautiful and maybe a good fuck with a gorgeous girl will fix him up. He closed his eyes and then unexpectedly shifted around so she was pinned against the cupboard and he was in front of her.

His hands moved up her long legs until it reached her opening, he discovered that she was not wearing underwear and figured that the whole point of her going into his room was to fuck him. He moved two fingers into her and fingered her roughly. She moaned at his actions.

"Fuck…oh right there…more…more" She whispered into his ear.

Sebastian picked her up and threw her on the bed roughly, tearing off her night gown. He kissed at her neck and continued to finger her, she grasped the bed hard.

"Sebastian. Sebastian. Sebastian!" She moaned.

He couldn't take it anymore, her moans and screams had brought him to a point where he had to fuck her, he had to be inside her and experience all that was her. He lingered his mouth over hers, she began to speak but he stopped her with an intense kiss, entering her as they kissed. She shifted under his weight and moaned into his mouth.

She wrapped her legs around him, one hand holding onto him, digging her fingernails into him and the other grasping the pillow. Fucking her was like being in another state of mind; it was not like fucking the debutantes or even Kathryn. It was different, she felt different.

"Oh…fuck…I'm…" She started. She let out a moan then continued her sentence. "…going to…oh fuck…come!"

He pushed into her deeper and harder, taking her to climax. He kissed her neck right before she came. As she did she let out a loud scream that could be heard throughout the whole house. She tightened and that was it for Sebastian, he exploded.

Both breathed heavily; sweat dripping from both of their bodies. He fell beside her his chest heaving; he wiped sweat from his face and then turned to her, wiping sweat from her red face.

She looked hot when she was flushed. She closed her eyes for a brief moment. He watched her lips purse and then she licked her lips and began to get up. He stopped her and pulled her back to the bed. She didn't object and neither said anything.

Sebastian pulled her in close, their bodies touching; he kissed her back softly and intertwined their fingers.

"Stay" He whispered, his eyes fluttering, trying to stay awake.

His request was met with a sound from her. She was struggling to stay awake and sleep soon took them both.

* * *

_Kathryn ran towards him, she couldn't see through the dark but could hear is pain filled cries and knew something was wrong. She swished her dark hair from her face and found her blonde haired lover._

"_Sebastian!" She cried to him._

_His chest was pouring blood from an open wound, a knife lie beside him. She held his blood covered hand and cried to him. _

"_What happened Sebastian!? Who did this?"_

_His eyes fluttered, he struggled not to fall unconscious, the pain was immense and he was not sure how much longer he could survive this awful state. His heart slowed down and his breath became short._

"_You did this Kathryn. You stabbed me in my heart"_

_Kathryn shook her head vigorously, crying to him. "No! I wouldn't! I love you!" She screamed at him, shaking his limp body, trying to bring him back from his weak state._

"_Don't leave me Sebastian!"_

_She gripped his hand and he weakly gripped hers back for a few seconds. Then his grip became non existent and his breath less._

"_You did this Kathryn and it's too late, I've already left"_

"_No" She cried._

_Finally his eyes shut and his breath was gone, the slow beat of his heart stopped, blood still dripping from the wound. Sebastian's body lie lifeless and blood drenched. She could only just make out his handsome face, which was now very pale._

_He was gone._

Kathryn jumped from her sleep, sweat dripping from all places of her body. Her hair was drenched and her body weak.

"Sebastian" She cried.

Gulping and taking in deep breaths, she looked to her clock. 7:23 Am. She got up and pulled on some clothes from her draw at the rehab centre. Kathryn opened her door and stepped outside into the hall and made her way to the dining hall.

"Hey Kathryn" Another patient spoke to her.

She didn't really acknowledge the person and kept walking. Someone else looked to her.

"You look awful Kathryn"

She probably did, she also felt awful. She felt sick and guilty. Was her dream real? Was Sebastian really gone? Was he dead? Or was her just gone from her now? She didn't want her questions answered, in fear one could be right.

Kathryn walked straight to the phones, all were being occupied but she would wait. Once one was free she inserted the coins and dialled Sebastian's cell phone number. She waited whilst her call was being connected.

* * *

Sebastian stirred, his hand was slung over Ashley-Kate's stomach and his head rested on her shoulder.

Ashley-Kate was sound asleep until Sebastian's cell phone started to ring. She tried to ignore it but it didn't stop and was disturbing her. Ashley-Kate nudged Sebastian, but he kept asleep, she tried again and he groaned at her.

"Sebastian, your phone" She whispered.

His eyes fluttered open, he angrily flipped open is cell phone and sat up against the head board of his bed.

"What!?" He answered.

"Sebastian, is that you?"

"Of course it's me, who's this?"

Ashley-Kate threw back the covers of the bed and smiled seductively at Sebastian; he looked down and stroked her hair.

"It's Kathryn"

"K…" He began, but words could not be formed.

"Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?"

"Physically no"

Ashley-Kate bent down and kissed his erection, soon she started to lick and suck it. Sebastian kept back the moans that were urging to come out.

"Thank god, I was so worried"

"Why…would you have…to be worried?"

Sebastian rubbed Ashley-Kate's back as she sucked him.

"I had a dream and…" She stopped, embarrassed of what she was saying.

Sebastian's gripped his sheets and breathed in a long breath, he was trying to keep his pleasurable cries from leaving his mouth, but Ashley-Kate was good with her mouth and knew how to make him moan loudly, she flicked her tongue over the tip and that was it for Sebastian. He let out a long moan as he came.

"Are you having sex Sebastian!?" Kathryn screamed at him.

"No"

"Oh so some girl is making you come!?"

"Yes"

"You're such a fucking bastard Sebastian!"

"Fuck you, you broke my heart. Did you really expect me to wallow in it for the rest of my life?"

"No…but you didn't have to go fuck some girl!"

"I don't even know why the fuck I ever believed you loved me"

"Because I did!"

"Apparently not"

Kathryn couldn't fight back tears, she cried miserably to him on the phone.

"I loved you Sebastian! I just didn't want to get hurt! Do you think I'm stupid? I know you'd fuck girls behind my back while I'm in here!"

"I was and would still have been completely faithful to you Kathryn! I fucking loved you!"

By now Sebastian had gotten of his bed and was yelling into the phone.

"You are the only guy I've ever loved Sebastian, I'm fucking crying over you, you fucking asshole!"

"You're the one who broke up with me Kathryn!"

"I'm sorry Sebastian! I'm sorry I judged you! I love you and-" The phone Kathryn was using hung up, the money had run out.

Sebastian was angry and let out a frustrated yell. He threw his phone at a wall and punched his desk. "FUCKING BITCH!" He yelled to Kathryn, who wasn't there.

Ashley-Kate smiled, which was un-usual, anyone else would have run away in fear or just shut up. She got up from the bed and walked over to him; she caressed his face and licked his jaw.

"Poor baby, she didn't deserve you anyway"

She pushed him down in the chair and sat on his lap, her back facing him. She slid down him, her head lent backwards on his chest. Ashley-Kate got up and walked over to the bed, swaying her hips. In all her beauty she sat on the bed and patted the bed beside her.

"Come back to bed"

He smiled and moved over to her, kissing down her neck before lying down on his side, she layed beside him, pulling the covers over both of them and cuddling next to him, he cradled her in his arms closing his eyes finally.

* * *

"Fucking asshole!" Kathryn cried, slamming the phone back onto it's cradle.

She ran back to her room and slumped on her bed, crying into her hands. She didn't mean to say it, she loved him and she had only pushed him away in dear of getting hurt. The only boy she ever really loved hated her.

Kathryn picked up some random object next to her and threw it against the wall, object after object she kept throwing. She threw a picture frame that had a picture of Sebastian and she at the floor, the glass smashed and pieces flew everywhere. She picked up a large piece and took it to her wrist.

Blood dripped from the open wound, it stung like hell. She thought about doing it again, but didn't want to be in a psyche ward for attempted suicide. Kathryn just wanted to relieve the pain, cutting herself did this; it made her feel better about everything else. Kathryn tore a piece of material from her clothes and wrapped it around the gash to stop the blood from flowing.

She cuddled up to herself in her bed and fell asleep.

* * *

"It's bedtime Mitchell, go upstairs and wait for me to tuck you in I'm just going to check on Sebastian, see if he is okay" Julie said, smiling at her son and giving Edward a kiss on the cheek.

Sadie had followed Mitchell up to go to bed. Julie climbed the stairs and went down the hall and stopped at Sebastian's room. She knocked but was met with no answer, her hand gripped the door knob and she turned it quietly, opening the door.

"Sebastian?" She whispered, walking in.

"Oh my god!" She screeched when she saw Ashley-Kate.

The two were entangled in each other's arms, the covers were just covering the lower part of both their bodies, Sebastian's arm was draped over Ashley-Kate's stomach and his head rested on her shoulder, their hands were holding and both had small smiles on their faces.

"Ashley-Kate!"

Sadie had heard her mom scream and ran to Sebastian's room to see what was wrong, when she walked in and found her sister and Sebastian both naked in bed she was shocked and hurt. Maybe Sebastian couldn't see it but Ashley-Kate had deep feelings for Sebastian. She ran back to her bedroom, trying not to cry.

Sebastian stirred; he was most of the time a light sleeper and woke to the scream of Julie, along with Ashley-Kate. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, Ashley-Kate yawned and fixed her eyes on her mom.

"Mom"

"What are you two doing in bed together!?"

Ashley-Kate layed on her side, facing Sebastian. He looked at his watch and thought it was still early enough to go chat to Blaine. He grabbed Ashley-Kate's hip and kissed her mouth lightly, getting up from the bed and not bothering to cover himself up for Julie.

"We fucked mom"

Sebastian put on his boxers and started to pull on his pants.

"Where are you going Sebastian?" Julie asked.

"Blaine's"

"Look before you two go anywhere, I'd just like to talk to you both, so sit Sebastian and god cover up Ashley-Kate"

Sebastian sat down next to Ashley-Kate and pulled the covers over her, looking at Julie who was surprised by the findings. Julie sat on Sebastian's desk chair and started.

"You two can have sex all you want, but I'd like to be alerted of when I'm going to find you two in the same bed, because I don't want Mitchell walking in here finding you two naked together"

"Sure thing Julie" Sebastian said.

"And no having sex whilst we are in the house please"

"Okay mom"

Julie shook her head and got up, leaving the room.

"Can I come to Blaine's with you?"

"Sorry, I just need to catch up with him, next time babe"

"Awe you called me babe"

"What would you like me to call you?"

"Anything"

She grabbed him by the neck and pulled him in, they kissed for a few seconds and then she let him go.

"I'll be back later; you can stay here if you want"

She smiled and then he left.

* * *

"Spoken to Mr Pathetic lately?" Elise asked Blaine.

"Fucker wouldn't talk to me"

"Ha ha"

Elise was at Blaine's smoking pot with him, ever since Sebastian had been pathetic over Kathryn Elise and Blaine had been hanging out a lot. She hadn't yet made a move but she thought tonight was the night she would.

She moved closer to him, Blaine was stoned as hell and probably wouldn't know what they were doing even if she was fucking him so either way she won.

Before he knew it she moved in and kissed him passionately. He did respond for a few seconds but then freaked and backed away.

"What the fuck Elise!"

"I thought…"

"You thought what? I'm fucking gay"

"I…I'm sorry"

She had started to cry and ran out of his house, running into Sebastian on her way out.

"What the hell was that about?" Sebastian asked.

"Oh look who it is"

"Blow me Blaine"

"One day Valmont, found Kat yet?"

"Actually yes, the bitch happened to never love me and screwed me over"

"I told you"

"I should have known better"

Blaine passed Sebastian a joint and he lit it.

"On the other hand I have just managed to gain a new step-mom and step-siblings"

"Really?"

"Julie Dunkin, Ashley-Kate, Sadie and Mitchell"

"What are your new step-sisters like?"

"Hot"

Sebastian looked proud and Blaine then knew that he had done something to one of them.

"What did you do?"

"Fucked Ashley-Kate, she's fucking amazing with her mouth, even better then Kathryn"

"The Ice Queen has been beaten in that department?"

"Fuck yes, I mean Kathryn and Ashley-Kate are equal in the whole fucking part, when Ash out does her in giving head"

Blaine laughed and shook his head.

"So where is this Ashley-Kate?"

"Probably fingering herself over me in my bed"

The thought of that made Sebastian laugh and want to get right back to fucking Ashley-Kate.

"Ha ha"

"Her mom found us in bed together"

"And?"

"Is cool with it"

Blaine patted his friend on the back, maybe things would go back to normal, just without Kathryn.

* * *

**A/N: UPDATE, UPDATE, UPDATE! Ha ha, yes so I have finally updated, sorry for taking so long.**

**Good chapter, yes no? **

**Review.**


	13. The Beginning Of The End

Kathryn Merteuil had never really got to know her father, he had left Tiffany when Kathryn was 4 so she really didn't know him or remember him too much. She never had visited him in South America and never called.

When Tiffany told Kathryn the news about her father the day she came back Kathryn was not all that sad about it, until later on when she realised that she never knew him and never got the chance to be apart of his life. Death usually wasn't something she wallowed in, but her father's sank in.

"Don't talk unless you're spoken to Kathryn" Her mother ordered as they walked into a lawyer's office for Richard Merteuil's will.

"Good afternoon ladies, I'm sorry to hear about Mr Merteuil"

"Thank you"

"Now to this will"

Kathryn and Tiffany took a seat on the two chairs that were positioned in front of the mahogany desk of the lawyer; the lawyer pulled out a document from a draw and opened it up, putting on his glasses and scanning over it for the parts relevant.

"Blah blah blah, I wish I had of gotten to know you better my sweet Kathryn"

Kathryn smiled.

"To Kathryn I leave my South American estate, my photography and modelling business, my holiday house in Barcelona and the $7 million fund I had been saving for her"

"Do I all get that?" Kathryn asked.

"As long as you are over 18"

"I am"

"And what about me? Anything about Tiffany Merteuil?"

"Only this small part; To Tiff, I leave behind our memories and children"

"Excuse me? No money?"

"Sorry miss"

* * *

Sebastian woke up from a not so deep sleep, he looked to his clock which read 7.53am he had been asleep for almost an hour. Usually he would get 3 – 5 hours of sleep a night, but last night he had kicked Ashley-Kate out of his bed and couldn't get to sleep.

He showered and dressed before heading downstairs with keys in his hand, he figured that he could get away quite easily without anyone noticing, he just wanted to go away for a day or so to have a think and free his mind from Kathryn and all the problems she can cause.

"Well no, I was thinking of changing some things, maybe the name" Kathryn spoke.

Sebastian knew that voice from anywhere, the iciness and sheer proper ness of her voice it could only be one person, Kathryn. He had know idea what she was doing at the Valmont house but he was trying to slip out before anyone noticed him.

"Hmm, you could, but you could also lose…Sebastian, good morning" Edward said.

Kathryn didn't turn around, she kept her posture straight and breathed in a long breath. She was hoping that he would either be out already or had not woken, she wasn't really in the mood for Sebastian right now, if at all after what she was informed of at the club.

"Good morning dad and Kathryn. What may bring you the pleasure of being here Kat? Fucking my dad now?"

"Actually Sebastian I'm inquiring on some things from your dad, seeing as he is such a great businessman"

"Sebastian, maybe you can give Kathryn some help, I have a meeting soon so I have to go and you did a business degree…"

"I have places to be sorry"

"Sebastian!" Edward said sternly.

He rolled his eyes and sighed, helping her was the last thing he ever wanted to do, he sat on the couch as his dad got up and left. He had know idea where Julie, Sadie or Mitchell was but he was guessing they were out shopping.

"Look thanks Sebastian but I think you are the last person I'd want help from"

"What!? Why?"

"Seriously? You wouldn't know business or how to help anyone if your life depended on it, good day"

"Wait" Sebastian grabbed a hold of Kathryn's arm and pulled her back.

"What?"

"I'll help, I'll try, what do you need help with?"

"Well my dad passed away and…"

"You had a dad?"

"Yes Sebastian I had a dad"

She nodded her head at him then rolled her eyes, gosh he could be an idiot sometimes.

"Wow"

"Anyway, he left me two business's and an estate in South American, a holiday house in Barcelona and $7 million, I was wondering if it was possible to change the name of the business'?"

"He left you all that?"

"Yes Sebastian"

"What were the business'?"

"A modelling one called Merteuil Modelling and a photography one called Flash"

"Why are you wanting to change the names of them?"

"Because I want to revamp them both and make them my own I can't do that right now"

"It is possible to change the names but you can lose business from it and it can be very expensive, not that you have to worry because Jesus you basically are richer then me"

She smirked, it was nice to know that she could be richer then Sebastian, she always had power over him in most respects, except the money side, her mother was rich but let's face it, Sebastian's dad had business' all over the world, he made billions every day, he was rich.

Sebastian got up and walked over to his father's desk, pulling out a few papers and putting on his glasses then walking back over to Kathryn. The papers were those that Kathryn would have to fill out to change the business name.

"Here, fill these out and bring them back to me tomorrow"

"To you?"

"Yes I'll file them and make sure they are all correct Kathryn"

"Thanks"

The elegant Kathryn stood up from her seat, Sebastian' doing the same. She leant in and kissed his cheek softly, kind of a thanks for helping her I guess. He smiled and rubbed her back.

What they both didn't realise was that Ashley-Kate saw it all, she had just come downstairs and was waiting for Sebastian when she walked in and saw Kathryn kiss him on the cheek, Ashley-Kate was jealous, Sebastian was hers now not Kathryn's.

"What the hell are you doing here!? This is not your house princess"

"Sebastian was helping me with some business, I'm going now"

"Good, be gone"

Kathryn started to walk away, offended and saddened the way that Ashley-Kate treated her, but she was right. It wasn't her house anymore and it wasn't her place to be there, Sebastian had moved on now and was no longer hers.

Sebastian piped up after Ashley-Kate had told Kathryn to leave, he didn't like the way Ashley-Kate treated Kathryn, he was the only one who was allowed to treat her like dirt, it was not her place and he wouldn't stand for it at all.

"Don't speak to her like that Ash, she has as much right to be here as you"

"No she doesn't, she does not live here! I live here, you live here. _We_ live here"

"Sebastian don't worry about it, I'm going"

"No Kathryn I am going to worry about it, Ashley-Kate stop thinking you are everything because your not, you are such a fake"

"Excuse me? That's no way to treat me Seb, I am your girlfriend"

"Don't call me Seb and from now on you are only my step-sister, not my girlfriend"

The poor girl bit her lip to stop herself from crying right there, Kathryn smiled that cunning smile at Sebastian, he had stuck up for her and she was quite flattered. He smiled back to her and walked over to her to show her out the door.

* * *

A party of one of the New York elite woman and men was always something grand, but once every year there would be one party that would be the biggest and the best. It blew every other party that ever was thrown out the window because when the time of the year came everyone always talked about it weeks before hand and shopped for the perfect dress. The party; Sebastian Valmont's birthday.

Sebastian never really enjoyed the parties he was thrown, simply because his father organised it. Everyone from Manchester, their mothers, fathers, aunts, uncles, cousins and siblings were all invited to the once a year party. Every girl in New York would try score with him that night, few rarely succeeded because Sebastian ever since his father and Tiffany had married left that one night for Kathryn, who mind you never came to fuck him, but he always hoped and waited.

The day had passed relevantly quick, his father and step-mother hadn't been home, they had been organising last minute things, all the kids except Sebastian had gone with them, so he was left alone in his large townhouse on his birthday.

He was dressed and had eaten and was really quite bored, his father had already given him his birthday present which was probably the worst present he had received from him in all the years he could remember.

That morning his father had taken him down to the pier and shown him a very luxurious and lush boat, or rather cruise ship. If his father had taken time to get to know Sebastian more maybe he would have reconsidered this choice of present because Sebastian didn't really like boats or sailing or really anything to do with the water, occasionally he would take a cruise somewhere but rarely.

It was starting to get closer to his party, his father and Julie were home along with Ashley-Kate, Sadie and Mitchell, all were getting ready and squeezing into their tight dresses and uncomfortable shoes for the night, whilst Sebastian sat cosily in his desk chair writing a birthday entry in his journal to fill time.

"Sebastian" Julie called from outside his room.

Sebastian opened his door and walked out into the hall where he found Julie dressed in a lavish, probably really expensive black dress. She was calling his name looking for him, until she found him standing outside his room.

"Oh there you are, your guests are here Sebastian, come downstairs"

God how he hated greeting guests, people he hated. The fakest of the fake, the richest of the rich and the hottest of the hot. Everyone one of the guests coming were rich and beautiful people from the upper crust of New York, the finest people in all of New York. How he hated them all, how he hated their fake happy birthdays and fake smiles.

"Good evening Sebastian, happy birthday" A girl called Lydia greeted him, someone he had previously had sex with.

"Thanks"

He shoved the girl to the side and made his way to the bar, it was Sebastian's usual place at a party, for it was the only place he could sit and drink without being greeted by a million guests.

"Drinking again Valmont?"

Blaine Tuttle, the only person Sebastian would actually settle to be around tonight. He never was overly living about Sebastian's birthday, never called him up early to say happy birthday, or even say it face to face sometimes. Sebastian liked that part about him.

"Enjoying my party?"

"No offence Sebastian, but this really sucks"

"I know, so where's my birthday present?" Sebastian asked, giving Blaine a smile.

Blaine smirked back, he grabbed Sebastian's hand and placed it high up on his own, then licked his lips. Sebastian cringed at the way his friend was acting towards him.

"There's your birthday present, shall I give it to you now, or later?"

"How about never?"

"Oh c'mon"

Sebastian shook his head, turning around to take a look into the crowd, maybe he could find an attractive girl to fuck tonight. He scowered the crowd, no one really met his eye, well anyone that he hadn't already had sex with.

That was until his eye caught a very beautiful and tall woman standing over talking to Lydia. She was absolutely stunning. Her long black hair came down to her waist, contrasting with the emerald green dress she was wearing that night.

Who was she? Because Sebastian had never seen her in his whole life here in New York, though she seemed somewhat familiar and people from everywhere in the crowd seemed to be adoring her. God he had to have her.

"Kaitlyn Merteuil" Blaine said.

Sebastian hadn't really taken notice of her last name, just her first. He whispered her name to himself a few times before snapping back to reality and then realising that she was related to Kathryn.

"She's related to Kathryn?"

"Cousins, she's also a model"

That's when Sebastian knew where she was from, he had seen her in a few magazines before modelling underwear and swim wear mostly, but occasionally there would be a naked photo of her in some porno magazine.

If Kaitlyn was here, that would sure mean that Kathryn would have had to be here, she would have been the one to bring her here, but what the hell was Kaitlyn doing in New York, or America. She mostly lived in European countries, occasionally spending time in Asia for some modelling.

He got up and made his way through the crowd, people stopping him and wishing him happy birthday along the way. He stopped before he got to the other Merteuil and looked around for Kathryn, sure enough she was there.

"Hey Kathryn" He greeted her with a smile.

The two were on good terms lately, so there were no need for narky comments or disapproving looks to one another. She smiled back and placed her hand on his arm, gently kissing his cheek and wishing him a happy birthday.

"Here" She said, passing him wrapped package.

He ripped open the thin paper and looked at the box, he could not guess what it was just yet, so he opened the box and peered inside it. What was inside kind of surprised him, usually he would receive a watch or a pen or something of that genre, this year Kathryn must have been really generous because inside the box was a brand new camera, the latest and best model, something really expensive.

"Thanks" He said, kissing her cheek lightly.

"No problem Sebastian"

"So you are the infamous Sebastian Valmont?"

Kaitlyn Merteuil smiled at Sebastian and shook his hand politely; she was every bit as beautiful as Kathryn and every bit as elegant. Her body was filled out a little more and she was a bit taller then Kathryn too, but none the less still beautiful.

"Kaitlyn, Kaitlyn Merteuil"

"You're Kathryn's cousin right?"

Kathryn pried the two apart, stepping between them and pushing Sebastian to the side.

"Do you want the rest of your present Sebastian?" Kathryn asked him, smiling seductively.

But Sebastian had no reply, he walked closer to the other young Merteuil and admired her beauty, adored her in fact. Kathryn of course had the look of jealousy in her eyes; she could not stand for him to pay more attention to her cousin then her.

"Sebastian! Are you listening to me at all?"

"I hear you Kat"

"Kaitlyn, do you want to come up to my room and take a look around?" Sebastian linked is arm in Kaitlyn's, gesturing for the girl to go with him.

"Sure"

Kathryn watched as her cousin and lover walked off towards his bedroom together.

* * *

"You are very beautiful Kaitlyn" Sebastian said, playing with her hand.

"I know, hence why I model" She replied cockily.

Kaitlyn wandered around his room, noticing small things that interested her. Like the journal that lay on his desk and the camera he had which was placed by his bed. She could gather what type of person he was from things in his room, she didn't really need to. Kathryn had told her almost everything there was to know about the younger Valmont.

She picked up Sebastian's old camera, the one he used before Kathryn got him his new one. Placing her finger on the capture button she snapped a picture of a very handsome birthday boy. "Oops" she said, smiling at him, her very white teeth shining.

Sebastian got off the bed where he had resided whilst Kaitlyn had been wandering around his room, he took the expensive camera from her and grabbed her by the waist tightly. Pulling her into an almost hug, breathing on her neck, things that usually sent shivers down every woman's spine. Not Kaitlyn though, she remained still, not pulling away but not pulling him closer to her either.

"Maybe I can snap some shots of you?"

"In your dreams"

He kissed very lightly down her long smooth neck; this usually sent Kathryn into shivers, but not Kaitlyn. She was not easily persuaded. Her hands play with Sebastian's golden hair, twirling it around her finger then un-twirling it over and over again whilst he kissed her and held her closely.

His hand wandered to her leg, where he slowly made his way up her long, legs, caressing each lovingly. She went along with his motions until he reached her panties, he was almost there. Sebastian went to put his fingers inside of Kaitlyn's warm body when she pushed him back roughly, causing him to stumble and fall back on his bed, his camera still in his hand safe.

"Aww I didn't realize you are a virgin, I'll go slow I promise"

Kaitlyn laughed a laugh that he usually heard Kathryn do. "I'm about as much of a virgin as Kathryn is" Lighting up a cigarette and inhaling the deadly poisons it contained.

"Then what's the problem?"

Sebastian grabbed her arse and pulled her on to his lap, shoving the camera to the side so he didn't have to worry about it. Kaitlyn let out a tiny squeal, not expecting the roughness and persistence from Sebastian, not this early in their soon to be friendship.

"I don't…" He stopped her before she could continue, embracing her mouth, massaging her tongue with his own inside their mouths. Both their hands wandered each others bodies, exploring the unknown. The room was just about silent, apart from the quiet kissing sounds that could be heard from the pair breaking away and starting again. "do…" she started to speak again when they broke away. His mouth latched onto the skin of her long neck, bruising it almost, with his hard kisses. "sloppy seconds" Kaitlyn said, pushing him back and getting off his lap.

"Excuse me?"

"Let me speak a little clearer. I am not going to fuck you Sebastian" Kaitlyn spoke as if she were trying to teach a 2 year old how to count.

"And why not?"

"Simply because of Kathryn?" She adjusted herself, pulling her hair down to cover the red marks on her neck from Sebastian.

Before he could answer her or persuade her otherwise, she had gone, shutting his door behind her to leave him to wonder and ponder on his own thoughts while she went out and found someone else to fuck, someone who hadn't been with Kathryn.

* * *

Even though Kathryn no longer lived at the Valmont townhouse, she felt free to roam around and wander into whatever room she pleased, not really feeling out of place or like she didn't live here anymore, after all it had been her home for quite a number of years.

She passed down the hallway, the hallway which included both Sebastian's room and her old room. If Kathryn had had x-ray vision she may have tried to peer into Sebastian's room to see exactly what was going on, seeing as she had seen her cousin walk out the door with a different man who wasn't Sebastian. Yet she hadn't seen Sebastian again since when he walked off with Kaitlyn.

But seeing as Kathryn did not have x-ray vision she wanted to go in and take a look. No Kathryn don't, you don't want him to think you care. She thought to herself, standing in the middle of the long hallway wondering whether she should or shouldn't go inside to see what exactly he was doing. But curiosity got the best of her and Kathryn could not help but wander casually inside and see what her former step-brother was doing.

As she opened her door, expecting to her moans or people scurry for their clothes she heard nothing but silence. Maybe Sebastian and his bed mate for the night were sleeping, but Kathryn hadn't seen anyone wander up stairs to his room and she had been watching it all night, as if Sebastian was her treasure.

Much to Kathryn's surprise she found Sebastian alone and asleep. He was covered by the expensive blue blanket that lay on his bed, dressed in his boxers and no shirt. She stepped closer to see if he really was sleeping, because whenever she used to think he was and she would go closer he would wake and pass her a smile. But as she stepped closer he did not open one eye, or two, or even stir. Nope Sebastian really was asleep.

Now Sebastian was a very light sleeper, and Kathryn knew this. So she dropped something that crashed a bit loudly. Something like that would usually wake him up, but not tonight. In fact this was one of the only times she had known Sebastian to be in a deep sleep alone. The only other times she had known Sebastian to be in a deep sleep was when he was with Kathryn, when they had fucked or when they had slept in the same bed entangled in each others arms.

"Sebastian?" She whispered, not quite knowing what to expect.

But she should have guessed that he wouldn't wake up. Kathryn sighed; she had wanted to talk and maybe ever give him the other part of his present even though he had bluntly ignored her and walked off with her cousin.

She could not help but to smile at his almost lifeless body. She loved the way he slept, how his tired eyes finally got to be put to sleep and he would be at peace.

Kathryn climbed into the large, warm bed beside him, expecting for him to then stir. In usually cases Sebastian would put his arm over Kathryn and cuddle closer to her as if never to want to let her go, which was usually what he was thinking.

But as Kathryn tried to get closer he in fact stirred, but moved away a bit and not draping his arm over her slender body like usual. She stroked his handsome face lightly, running her fingers on the stubble that was starting to appear on his jaw line.

"Never leave me Sebastian"

A moment of vulnerability, something Sebastian may never witness whilst being awake as it was something Kathryn didn't like to think she was, vulnerable. Not her, Kathryn was not, she did not need anyone, maybe she needed Sebastian, but it was not known to anyone not even Blaine that she needed him.

Kathryn was afraid, that dream she had had a while ago about Sebastian dieing, she didn't want it to come true and she was scared that it would. A tear ran down her china doll cheek, snuggling against his warm body and wiping the tear away.

Kathryn Merteuil was trouble most of the time, and Kaitlyn was aswell. If only Sebastian and Kathryn could see the trouble that was going to send them over the edge, the trouble that will tear the two apart and break their bond like it was nothing to start with.

Kaitlyn Merteuil was the trouble, the trouble that would end all endings. A sweet, bitter, silent killer would up root New York and the former sibling, they won't see it coming, no one will and if no one does see it coming then who's there to stop it?

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I've been really exhausted and busy lately and have been adding things bit by bit to my story, I eventually got motivated by someone who asked me to update soon.**

**So here is you chapter and I hope you liked it. Please let me know what you think and I'm up for anyone who has suggestions on what might be going to go down in this story.**

**Please don't forget I am looking for someone who will read over my chapters before I put them up, to correct all the errors in spelling and grammar.**

**Thanks heaps and don't forget to review.**


	14. Together At Last

Sebastian woke up with a sleeping Kathryn beside him, her face looked relaxed, as always she looked so beautiful sleeping next to him. She shouldn't have been there though, this was not her house and her mother was probably worried, then again maybe not.

He got up, trying so hard not to wake Kathryn, but as he pulled back the covers she stirred and her eyes opened just slightly. At first neither said anything, afraid of what the other would think, say or do. Until Sebastian had enough of staring intensely at Kathryn.

"What are you doing here?"

"I...I…I don't have an answer"

"What?"

Kathryn was sick and tired of playing games with Sebastian, she loved him and if she had to shed emotion for a few minutes to let him know this then she was going to do it to get him.

"I don't have an answer for you Sebastian"

"How can you not know what you are doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I slept in your bed"

"I know but…"

Pulling the rest of the covers off her she went to his bathroom and turned on the shower, completely ignoring that Sebastian was even trying to talk to her. He followed after her, still waiting for a proper answer, but none came. He watched as Kathryn un-dressed her self gracefully.

"May I join?"

She waved her hand at him, a gesture for him to join. He quickly stripped and got in the shower with a very beautiful and very much naked Kathryn. Eying her up and down his dick soon began to grow with excitement.

Both Kathryn and Sebastian noticed this, he smirked at her and she smiled back at him, a mischievous one filled with lust and love all at the same time. They stepped closer to each other until their chests were touching and his hands around her waist.

"Kiss me" She told him, caressing his face.

Sebastian did as he was told, leaning down and cupping her face with one hand, kissing her with fire and passion. His tongue moved inside her mouth, touching and massaging Kathryn's with his own tongue. His hands wandered up and down her slender frame, squeezing her breasts and arse.

* * *

"Kaitlyn get my phone please" Kathryn asked.

Kaitlyn and Kathryn were at a boutique trying on dresses and Kathryn was right now in a stall trying one on, her phone was sitting on the couch and she could not reach it so she asked Kaitlyn to get it.

"Hello?" Kaitlyn answered.

Strangely enough she sounded like Kathryn over the phone.

"Mm you sound so sexy over the phone" Sebastian said, not knowing that it was Kaitlyn on the other end and not Kathryn.

"I know" Kaitlyn said, playing games with Sebastian.

"Come over and fuck me baby, I'm as horny as ever and I want you bad"

"Does it look good on me Kaitlyn?" Kathryn called as she stepped outside of the stall.

"Wait is this Kathryn?" Sebastian asked.

"Sorry it's Kaitlyn" Kaitlyn laughed.

"Oh can you put Kat on please"

"Sure"

Kaitlyn passed the phone to her cousin and grabbed a dress and went into a stall to get dressed.

"Hey" She said.

"Hey"

"What did you want?"

"Nothing"

"Then why are you calling?"

"I wanted to see you"

"Well that's not nothing now is it?"

"I suppose not"

They both giggled something the pair didn't often do when they were by themselves let alone together. Both soon realised what they were doing and stopped immediately.

"I'm out with Katie, so I kind of can't right now"

"Please?"

"I'm busy"

"And you don't have time to fuck me?"

"I might come by later with Kaitlyn"

Silence.

"The Dunkin's aren't still there are they?"

Sebastian laughed.

No, they weren't. Edward had gotten over his phase with Julie and her family and had told them to move out, of course Sebastian was a little disheartened at first he was going to miss Sadie. But he was fine with it now, at least no one would be home now and he would be free to bring home girls and fuck them.

"No, my dad kicked them out"

"Good, see you later Valmont"

* * *

"Don't you have to knock or something? You don't live here you know"

"I know"

Kathryn and Kaitlyn walked into the main room of Sebastian's town house. Of course Kathryn felt no need to knock as she knew Edward wouldn't be home and well really what was the point?

"Sebastian?" Kathryn called out.

No answer.

"Sebastian Valmont if you don't get yourself down here right now I am never and I mean never again…" Kathryn was silenced from behind.

"Shut up Kat, really do you have to come in here and scream your lungs out? I mean can't you wait till it's my name that your screaming?"

"Oh please Valmont" Kathryn stated as she moved from him.

"You know it's true Kathryn"

"God you two stop it" Kaitlyn screeched.

"Oh forgot you were here" Sebastian said. "Seems I forgot so much that I even invited another friend over, Kaitlyn this is Daniel"

Daniel came out from the corner, a very handsome dark haired man, soon enough Kaitlyn had followed the man to an upstairs bedroom.

"Daniel Sebastian? She's a fucking model, not a stupid debutante"

"She went off with him didn't she?"

"I suppose your right"

Sebastian kissed her passionately, both caught up in their thoughts and lust filled moments. He picked her up with ease and took her into his bedroom.

"Do you ever open your curtains Sebastian? It's like so dark in here"

"Would you like the whole of New York to see us fucking Kat?" Sebastian said sarcastically.

"No of course not"

"Then they stay shut mkay?" He said, pushing her onto his bed.

"You can't order me around Sebastian, I have power over you, in fact I should be the one ordering you around! I won't stand to be talked to like you are at the moment its dem…" Sebastian captured her mouth in his to shut her up.

His hands wandered down to her skirt and slowly moved underneath it, pulling down her lace panties to her ankles. She kicked off her heels, a loud thump as both hit Sebastian wooden door.

She stood up and stepped out of her panties and took off her top and bra, revealing her very perky breast. To Sebastian they were perfect, I guess they were perfect, there was nothing wrong with them, they were the perfect size, and everything.

"Take off your clothes Valmont"

As soon as the words left her mouth Sebastian stripped himself from his clothes.

He picked up Kathryn and pinned her against the wall, immediately her legs wrapped around his waist. He kissed her neck, softly, then roughly then as if the world was going to end the very next moment.

"Fuck me Sebastian"

He stopped.

"No"

"Excuse me?"

Sebastian dropped Kathryn and sat on his bed, still naked and not at all embarrassed.

"Kat I can't keep doing this"

"Doing what Sebastian? We're just playing"

"Dangerously playing Katie"

She sat beside him with a puzzled look.

"I love you Kathryn, I hate the word, I hate that I use it, I hate the fact that you're the only girl that can make me weak"

"You're such a pussy Valmont"

"Stop killing the moment Kathryn and let me finish"

"Sorry"

He grabbed her hand and looked into her beautiful green eyes.

"You're the girl that I think I could spend the rest of my life with, have kids, have a home, a family. I know that's not what you want, I know you don't believe in the word love, but I know you love me back Kathryn. I know you do"

"Sebastian I…"

"Please Kathryn give us a chance"

"What will people think?"

"We won't tell them"

"There bound to find out"

"Then let them gossip. All I know is I want you"

"Sebastian we were related"

"But we aren't now!"

"I can't Sebastian!"

"Why fucking not?"

"Because I value my reputation and the thoughts of others too much"

"So you'll choose that over a life with me!?"

"Yes, I'm sorry Sebastian"

"You're not sorry you whore"

You could see from Kathryn's face that she was hurt, she got up and slapped him hard, leaving a red hand print on his face and a stunned Sebastian.

"You're right I'm not sorry, not after that"

She turned around and left.

"Fuck Kathryn"

He walked out his bedroom, still naked and still not embarrassed. Kaitlyn who had heard the bicker found him in all his glory, with still an erection.

"Nice" She commented.

She approached him and licked her lips seductively, tracing a finger from his jaw down to his hips.

"Fuck off Kaitlyn, I'm not in the mood anymore"

"Your dick begs to differ" She said, stating the obvious.

"My dick wouldn't fuck you"

"I seem to recall you trying to fuck me the other night"

"And I seem to recall the way you rejected me now your old, I don't want you anymore"

Kaitlyn Merteuil rolled her eyes and turned around, making her way down the stairs. Oh she would play him hot and cold, cold when Kathryn was watching and hot when she wasn't. She would get what she wants, she always does and Sebastian would soon enough succumb to her willingly with open arms.

* * *

"Stupid fucking asshole who does he think he is rejecting me like that, Blaine!"

"Calm down princess"

"No!" Kathryn screamed.

Blaine lit up a joint and passed one to Kathryn, maybe she would calm down after it, and if not, Blaine would sure be a little bit more willing to listen.

"He makes me so angry! How can he?"

"Well he gave you an ultimatum sweetheart, he's head over heels for you. Wow, our little Sebastian Valmont is in love"

"Trust me Blaine he's not little and I don't believe in _love_!" The word rolled off her tongue like poison.

"So where's Kaitlyn if you're here princess?"

Kaitlyn, where was she? Kathryn had left her at the house, she had forgotten to call her before she left damn it.

"At Sebastian's still"

"You have to go back there to get her?"

"I suppose so"

"Can I come?"

"Sure"

They made their way to Kathryn's limousine which took them straight to Sebastian's house. Kathryn walked in without knocking, Blaine followed suit. Both went straight up to his bedroom to find him sitting on his bed, still naked and very much exposed.

"Nice" Blaine smiled.

Sebastian looked up from the book he was reading to see Kathryn and Blaine.

"I'd like a piece of that" Blaine commented.

"Shut up queer" Sebastian put on some boxers and a robe over him.

"What are you doing back?" He asked Kathryn.

"Kaitlyn, where is she?"

"Not here"

"Fine, Blaine let's go"

Kathryn pulled on Blaine's arm.

"Kathryn wait! You can't just leave"

"I can and I'm going to, no body rejects me Sebastian and gets a second chance, same rules apply to you Valmont"

"I didn't reject you, I just want more"

Blaine pulled his arm away. "Okay this is going to turn out to a lovers tiff and I'd rather poke my eyes out then watch it, I'll be downstairs Kat" Blaine left, shutting the door behind him.

Sebastian stepped closer, inching a bit further every few seconds until he was almost touching her, her back against the wall. Both stared at each other intensely, neither of them wanting to back down.

"I know you love me Kathryn, I can see it"

"I don't love you Sebastian!"

"You do, I know it"

"Believe what you want Valmont, I know it's not true"

"Just give us a chance Kathryn, a chance for us to work"

"There is no us Sebastian!"

He moved in and captured her lips in a fiery attempt to change her mind, and it did the job. She no longer argued, she kissed him back with more passion and more intensity.

Pinning her up against the wall he whispered into her ear.

"Please?"

She was like jelly in his arms, she melted into him.

"Okay, fine, but fuck me around Valmont and I swear, I'll fucking kill you"

Kathryn always lived up to her threats.

"Okay"

He kissed her on the neck, moving up and down.

"And no cheating on me, I won't fuck others behind your back if you don't fuck others behind my back"

"Mhmm" He murmured, bringing her panties to her ankles.

"No flirting either, or touching, I hate it"

"Kathryn?"

"What?"

"Shut up and just let me fuck you"

"Okay"

She stopped ranting and maybe for the slightest of moments she smiled, something genuine, something she hadn't done since she was a little girl when her daddy would hug her and make her feel special. Kathryn felt special with Sebastian.

But it wouldn't last for long.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Okay I know, I know I haven't updated this story in ages! But I was stuck and I didn't know what to write on it. It was one of my favourites to write, but at the moment I have like three stories I am trying to write.**

**A Kathryn Tale has become a main story rather then one I'd work on every now and then, so I'm sorry if this story doesn't get updated as often as it used to, but I will try to update it again in the next few days if not the next week seeing as I'm almost on school holidays.**

**So bare with me and please reviews motivate me to write to please review! The more motivation the more I write.**


End file.
